Et si
by debby69
Summary: Et si... l'histoire d'une autre Bella et d'un autre Edward... Univers Alternatif basé sur la séries Alias avec les personnages de Twilight... De l'action, de l'amitié, de l'espionnage... de l'amour...
1. Chapter 1

_Me voila avec une nouvelle histoire._

_A la base je l'ai écrit – et publiée – sur l'univers Alias. Mais je me suis dit pourquoi pas l'adapter pour Twilight ?_

_Elle est complètement écrite (31 chapitres), je dois juste la retaper et la modifier._

_J'essayerai de poster une fois par semaine._

_Disclaimer :_

_Rien est à moi… même pas Edward… sniff… tout est à SM… quelle chance… _

_L'univers Alias appartient à J.J. Abrams…_

_Je ne fais que jouer avec…_

_J'écris ou plutôt je gribouille juste pour le plaisir_

_WARING : Le Rating est en M... ce n'est pas pour rien... scène de sexe plus qu'explicite... rien peu de violence aussi… alors si tu n'en veux pas... passe ta route..._

_Bonne lecture_

- ET SI -

Vu de l'extérieur Isabella Swan – ou Bella comme elle préférait être appelée – était une jeune femme tout ce qu'il y a de plus ordinaire. Etudiante en littérature à l'UCLA, elle vivait avec ses deux meilleurs amis : Alice Brandon, elle aussi étudiante mais en gestion et marketing et Jasper Hale, lui avait fini ses études et venait d se faire embaucher au _LA Reporter_.

Pour financer ses études, elle avait un job à mi-temps dans une Banque – _Le Crédit Dauphine_ – et grâce à son boulot elle pouvait voyager à travers tout le pays, parfois même à l'étranger. Elle aimait énormément son travail, s'y consacrait corps et âme ne rechignant jamais sur les heures supplémentaires.

Il n'y avait qu'une seule chose que Bella aimait plus que son travail – enfin une seule personne – c'était Jacob Black, son petit ami depuis plus d'un an et demi. Elle semblait heureuse, épanouie mais la réalité était toute autre.

Elle était bien étudiante, elle vivait bien avec ses meilleurs amis et elle vivait une belle histoire avec Jacob. Seulement, elle ne travaillait pas dans une banque. Elle travaillait pour la CIA, enfin une division secrète de la CIA : le SD-6. Elle y était depuis 7 ans, et elle était devenue agent de terrain un an après son arrivée.

Elle SD-6 s'occupait des missions _officieuses_ de la CIA, des missions encore plus confidentielles que les missions signées « Secret Défense » et pour cette raison elle ne devait rien dire de ses véritables activités à ses proches.

Et ça elle le supportait de moins en moins.

Après tout elle travaillait pour son pays et elle en était fière. Elle aurait voulu en rentrant de mission pouvoir dire à ses amis comment elle avait sauvé son pays ou tout simplement ne pas avoir à leur mentir quand elle était blesser.

Mais tel était la vie de Bella Swan et elle avait fini par s'y résoudre.

**- Et si -**

Edward Cullen lui n'était plus étudiant depuis longtemps, il avait obtenu son Masters d'Economie Politique à l'Université de L.A. où il avait rencontré Tanya - sa petite amie – et Emmett McCarthy son meilleur ami.

Tanya suivait des études de médecine, elle voulait devenir le plus grand chirurgien du pays. Jasper lui avait suivit à peu prés les même cursus qu'Edward en moins complexe – Science Politique – les études, c'étaient pas vraiment son truc.

Après avoir obtenu ses diplômes Edward fit ce qu'il avait toujours voulu faire et ce depuis qu'il avait 8 ans, il entra au service de la CIA – comme son père avant lui, espérant devenir aussi respecté que Carlisle Cullen l'avait été.

Comme Emmett n'avait pas vraiment de plan de carrière en tête, il l'avait suivi dans cette « folle aventure » comme il l'avait lui-même dit.

Esmée, la mère d'Edward, n'appréciait pas vraiment les choix de son fils, surtout ses choix professionnels. Elle aurait préférée qu'il fasse autre chose qu'agent de terrain comme son père. En faite elle avait peur. Peur que le CIA lui vole son fils unique comme elle lui avait volé son mari il y a 20 ans déjà.

Elle ne voulait pas revoir ses hommes en costumes en noir, à l'allure très solennel, devant sa porte pour lui annoncer que son fils ne rentrerait plus jamais _à la maison._

Si elle avait réussi à se « remettre » de la mort de Carlisle c'était uniquement grâce à Edward et à l'aide d'un ancien ami de Carlisle, un de ses collègue de travail.

Mais Edward était entré à la CIA contre l'avis de sa mère et avait réussi très facilement son entrainement à _la ferme_ où il avait hérité de son surnom qui était devenu son nom de code _Boyscout _car comme les scout il était _toujours prêt._

Il était donc agent de terrain mais s'arrangeait pour partir le moins souvent possible en mission – surtout au début, pour que sa mère ne se pas trop de soucis.

Emmett lui était un agent de bureau, la plus part du temps c'est lui qui supervisait les missions d'Edward, l'accompagnant parfois sur le terrain mais seulement quand la situation l'exigeait.

**- Et Si -**

**Je sais c'est un peu cour mais c'est juste une mise en bouche, pour planter le décor.**

Laissez moi un petit commentaire pour me dire ce que vous avez pensé…

Encore désolée pour les fautes d'orthographe… j'ai essayé d'en supprimer un maximum… mais vu que j'ai écris et relu dans la lancée, il est plus que probable que certaines soient passé entre les mailles du filet de ma correction…


	2. Chapter 2

_Voici la suite,_

_Disclaimer :_

_Rien est à moi… même pas Edward… sniff… tout est à SM… quelle chance… _

_L'univers Alias appartient à J.J. Abrams…_

_Je ne fais que jouer avec…_

_J'écris ou plutôt je gribouille juste pour le plaisir_

_WARING : Le Rating est en M... ce n'est pas pour rien... scène de sexe plus qu'explicite... rien peu de violence aussi… alors si tu n'en veux pas... passe ta route..._

_Bonne lecture_

**- ET SI –**

Et voila un autre week-end _classique_ pour Bella : on est samedi, il est 6 heures du matin et son bipper vient de se mettre à sonner. Elle se dépêche de l'éteindre afin de ne pas réveiller Jacob qui dort à ses cotés puis elle regarde l'écran. Elle n'est pas surprise d'y lire l'éternelle _« Volturi-911 »_. qui d'autre que son patron aurait pu la biper à 6 heures un samedi matin.

Elle se lève sans faire de bruit et entre dans la salle de bain prendre une douche pour se réveiller. Elle enfile un tailleur strict puis va dans la cuisine boire un grand verre de jus d'orange – faute de café – puis elle laissa un mot à l'attention de Jacob et de ses amis.

_Jake,_

_Je suis désolée, il est 6h30 et je dois partir. Les marchés de la finance internationale n'attendent pas. Dis à Alice que c'est parti remise pour notre journée shopping._

_Je t'appelle dès que je le peux et que l'heure est plus « décente » pour un samedi matin._

_Je t'embrasse, _

_Bella._

Faire l'humour sur les petits mots qu'elle laissait avant de partir en plein milieu de la nuit lui donnait l'impression de moins mentir à ses amis mais ce n'était qu'illusoire.

Elle parti ensuite en direction du Crédit Dauphine. Elle gara sa voiture au troisième sous sol, celui réservé aux employés du SD-6. Elle sourit en voyant que la voiture de son coéquipier mais également ami – Mike Newton – était garée à sa place. Elle songeât alors que si elle devait précipitamment en mission, comme c'était surement le cas, elle partirait avec son ami.

Après avoir passé les différents points de contrôle, elle arriva dans les locaux du SD-6, elle commença à longer la rangée de bureau, saluant au passage ses collègues déjà arrivés ou pas encore parti. Elle s'arrêta devant son bureau y osa son sac et salua son équipier. Mike était assis sur le bureau en face du sien, il était au téléphone et parlait dans une langue étrangère qu'elle identifia comme étant du Mandarin, il raccrocha rapidement en voyant Bella.

_**- Pfff… Ces Chinois !**_Soupira-t-il en secouant la tête. _**A croire que les armes nucléaires poussent sur les arbres… mais bon…. Ça va toi ?**_

_**- Très bien**__, _Lui répondit-elle un brun ironique. _**Mon patron vient de ruiner mon 3**__**ème**__** week-end consécutif en m'appelant en urgence à 6 heures du matin… à part ça tout baigne ! et toi ? tu es arrivé il y a longtemps ?**_

Mike lui sourit avant de répondre :

_-__**Un petit moment**__. _Il regarde sa montre. _**Il y a environ 15 heures… j'étais d'astreinte cette nuit.**_

_**- Ah oui… c'est vrai… tu sais ce que veux Volturi ?**_

_**- J'en ai pas la moindre idée…**_Lui répondit-il. _**Le meilleur moyen de le savoir c'est d'y aller. Tu viens ?**_

Ils partent ensemble en direction de la salle de briefing où les attendaient déjà Aro Volturi – leur patron – et Eric Yorkie – le responsable du service technique du SD-6. Ils s'installèrent autour de la grande table qui occupait le centre de la pièce. Volturi se leva et prit la parole :

_** - Bonjour Isabella, je suis désolé d'avoir du vous faire venir à l'agence en urgence mais un de nos contacts nous a averti pendant la nuit que notre « Très Cher Docteur Lee » avait l'intention de lâcher une caméra à onde Téra-Hertz dans le pacifique afin de pouvoir faire deux choses. Il veut retrouver 6 ogives nucléaires, qu'un sous-marin chinois vient de « perdre » dans l'océan mais cette caméra lui permettra également de retrouver les œuvres d'art oubliées au fond de l'eau – arrivées là par les divers naufrages de différent navire au fil des siècles. Si nous les retrouvions avant lui nous pour mettre les ogives en sécurité et rendre les œuvres d'art aux musée de leur pays d'origine.**_

_**- Bien sur Monsieur, qu'elle est ma mission ?**_ demanda Bella.

_**- Vous devrez placer une boite de dérivation sur la caméra de Lee afin que nous puissions voir ce qu'il voit. Pour ce faire vous embarquerez demain matin pour une croisière de 10 jours à travers le pacifique.**_ Aro Volturi ouvrit le dossier posé devant lui. _**Vous serez Marie Stewart, une jeune étudiante qui s'offre quelques jours de vacances avant les examens. Eric va vous donner la boite de dérivation plus 2/3 petites bricoles qui pourraient vous être utile. Si je ne vous revois pas d'ici demain, je vous souhaite bonne chance pour la mission. **_

_**- Merci Monsieur. **_Lui répondit Bella, en s'emparant du dossier contenant les détails de sa mission.

Sur ce Volturi quitta la salle de briefing et alla s'enfermer dans son bureau, laissant les trois amis seuls.

_**- Je me suis toujours demandée ce qu'il peut bien faire toute la journée, seul dans son bureau ?**_ se demanda Bella à voix haute.

_**- C'est une bonne question,**_ affirma Mike. _**Alors comme ça… une étudiente ? ça devrait aller… pas trop dur à jouer…**_

_**- Je devrais y arriver, **_sourit Bella avant de se retourner vers Eric_**. Et comment je reviens une fois la dérivation posée.**_

_**- Tu ne reviens pas… enfin si tu reviens… mais… mais… pas tout de… de suite,**_ bégaya le technicien. _**Pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons de Lee, Volturi préfère que tu reste les 10 jours sur le bateau. A jouer la parfaite touriste.**_

_**- Et bien… ça va… tranquille… 10 jours de vacances au frais de la princesse**_. La taquina son équipier.

_**- Pour une fois ! En plus e ce moment je suis crevée… ça va me faire un bien fou…**_

_**- Alors profite en bien… et surtout Bella… n'oublie pas ton maillot de bain…**_

Bella retourna à son bureau après avoir récupérer la boite de dérivation ainsi que les différents gadgets qui lui seraient nécessaire pour le bon déroulement de sa mission sans oublier ses faux papiers.

Elle étudia le dossier de sa mission, elle avait l'air vraiment simple mais Bella savait qu'il fallait toujours rester prudente. On ne se savait jamais.

Elle rentra chez elle au alentour de midi. Jacob était en train de se préparer pour aller au travail. Elle s'approche de lui et l'embrasse tendrement.

_**- Je ne t'ai pas réveillé se matin j'espère ?**_

_**- Non,**_ lui répondit-il. _**Comme d'habitude mais tu m'as manquée.**_

_**- Toi aussi. Pour me faire pardonner, on se fait un petit diner en amoureux se soir ?**_

_**- Ce soir ça va pas être possible… on m'attend aux urgences. Demain si u veux ?**_

Bella grimaça. Elle savait ce qui allait arriver.

_**- C'est moi qui ne peux pas demain. Je pars pour une conférence financière à Miami. **_

_**- Encore une conférence !**_ Soupira Jake. **J'ai l'impression que tu reviens tout juste de la dernière qui était où déjà ? Ah oui… Boston !**

**- Je sais Jake… mais pour être la meilleure, il faut bien que je me tienne informée… **

**- Et tu pars combien de temps cette fois ?**

**- 10 jours, lui appris Bella d'une toute petite voix.**

**- Et ton patron ? Il sait que tu as une vie en dehors de la banque ?**

**- Oui mais je crois qu'il s'en fou un peu… Alice et Jasper sont là ?**

_**- Non. Jasper est au journal quand à Alice, elle a décidé de se faire la journée shopping toute seule. Bon je te laisse sinon ma chef va encore me tomber dessus ! **_

_**- Tu dis de moi mais toi aussi, tu es toujours appeler en urgences et quelque soit l'heure.**_

_**- Oui mais moi je SAUVE des vies,**_ s'écria Jacob énervé.

_Et moi donc… si tu savais le nombre de personne à qui sauve la vie quotidiennement. _Pensa Bella mais bien entendu, elle ne pouvait pas le lui dire. En tout cas pas sans mettre leurs vies en danger.

Jacob posa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de Bella, pas le genre de baiser que l'on donne à sa petite amie que l'on ne va pas voir pendant 10 jours plus comme un baiser que l'on échange avec une vague connaissance lorsque résonnent les douze coups de minuit le 31 décembre.

Bella se résolut donc à passer la journée toute seule. Elle en profita donc pour sa valise. Point positif de l'absence d'Alice, elle n'a pas à lui expliquer pourquoi elle emmenait maillot de bain et tenue de soirée pour une conférence financière.

Une fois sa valise prête, Bella s'installa sur le canapé et entrepris de relire Tolstoï en version original. Avec le métier qu'elle faisait, Bella parlait plusieurs langues étrangères dont le russe ce qui lui permettait de lire les livres de collection qui avaient autre fois appartenue à sa mère.

Lorsqu'Alice rentra à la maison, elles passèrent la fin de journée et la soirée tranquillement ensemble à discuter des achats d'Alice. Un peu avant 11 heures Bella décida d'aller se coucher car elle devait se lever tôt le lendemain matin.

**- Et Si -**

J'ai du mal à retranscrire ce chapitre… vous savez à quel point « j'aime » Jacob.

Laissez-moi un petit commentaire pour me dire ce que vous avez pensé…

Encore désolée pour les fautes d'orthographe… j'ai essayé d'en supprimer un maximum… mais vu que j'ai écris et relu dans la lancée, il est plus que probable que certaines soient passé entre les mailles du filet de ma correction…


	3. Chapter 3

_Bonjour tout le monde_

_Comme promis je poste le 3eme chapitre, j'ai fait quelque modification dans les personnages. rien de dramatique j'ai juste inversé les rôles d'Emmett et de Jasper. Emmett colle mieux au personnage de Weiss et Jasper ressemble à Will, alors... _

_comme je le disait hier soir sur MET, le crèche de mes enfants est fermée au mois d'Aout alors je vais avoir moins de temps pour écrire... toute fois pour Et Si ? comme c'est une "reprise" d'une de mes fics j'ai la trame de fond alors ça devrait aller. _

_Disclaimer :_

_Rien est à moi… même pas Edward… sniff… tout est à SM… quelle chance… _

_L'univers Alias appartient à J.J. Abrams…_

_Je ne fais que jouer avec…_

_J'écris ou plutôt je gribouille juste pour le plaisir_

_WARING : Le Rating est en M... ce n'est pas pour rien... scène de sexe plus qu'explicite... rien peu de violence aussi… alors si tu n'en veux pas... passe ta route..._

_Bonne lecture_

**- Et Si -**

**Chapitre 3**

Edward Cullen était assit à son bureau, il vérifiait les détails de sa mission avant le départ demain matin quand son collègue et ami Emmett arriva derrière lui le faisant sursauter.

_**- Alors, qu'as-tu donné comme excuse à la Reine des Glaces ?**_ S'enquit Emmett.

_**- Tanya, elle s'appelle Tanya !**_ le corrigeât Edward.

_**- Si tu le dis ! Mais tu ne m'empêcheras pas de penser que vous n'êtes pas fait pour être ensemble… **_

_**- Peut être mais moi je suis bien avec elle… **_

Emmett leva les mains en l'air en signe de reddition.

_**- Je te crois… n'empêche que… Alors ? L'excuse ?**_

_**- Conférence sur la non-prolifération des armes à Rome.**_ Lui répondit Edward. _**Tu as intérêt à me préparer un dossier béton. Je dois savoir quoi répondre si jamais elle me pose des questions à mon retour.**_

_**- T'inquiète ! Je t'ai déjà planté une fois là-dessus ?**_

_**- Non… J'admets…**_ affirma Edward.

_**- Tu passes la soirée avec la… Tanya ? **_

_**- Non… elle a du retourner en urgence à l'hôpital. Un problème avec un interne.**_

_**- Cool !**_ Alors qu'Edward le regardait en levant un sourcil, Emmett reprit : **une soirée « Pizza/Bière » devant un match de Hockey avec ton meilleur pote, ça te dit ?**

**- Ca me va,** assura Edward. _**Mais doucement sur les bières. Je travaille demain MOI ! **_

_**- Très drôle !**_ Rigola son ami. _**On dit 19 heures à la maison ?**_

_**- Ça roule, comme ça, j'ai du temps pour faire ma valise et sortir Donovan. D'ailleurs merci de t'en occuper pendant mon absence. Tanya déteste les chiens alors ça m'évite de le monter chez ma mère. **_

_**- Ya pas de quoi mec ! Et Tanya c'est pas les chiens qu'elle aime pas… c'est Donovan. Regarde quand elle est face à Alan… ca ce passe très bien… elle n'aime pas TON chien… mais je crois que c'est réciproque. **_

_**- Comment ça ?**_ s'enquit Edward surpris.

_**- A chaque fois qu'il l'a voit, on dirait que Donovan va la bouffer.**_

C'était un euphémisme. A chaque fois que le chien d'Edward se retrouvait en présence de sa petite amie, il se mettait à grogner et à aboyer. Tout le monde s'en était rendu compte… tout le monde sauf Edward.

_**- C'est pas vrai, **_le défendit Edward. _**Il est toujours comme ça avec les gens qu'il ne connaît pas.**_

_**- Ed ! Il l'a connait depuis autant de temps que moi. Et moi il n'essaye pas de me bouffer dès que je suis devant lui. **_

Edward partit le lendemain matin, avec un _léger_ mal de crâne du à la soirée qu'il avait passé avec son meilleur ami. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas passée une soirée comme celle-ci. Tanya n'aimait pas le hockey et lui faisait la tête dès qu'il buvait plus d'une seule bière. Si bien qu'elle bannissait ce genre de soirée.

Edward en avait donc profité pour boire un peu plus que nécessaire. Comme il n'avait réussi à que quelques heures, il se retrouvait maintenant avec une légère gueule de bois pour commencer sa mission.

Il arriva 3 heures plus tard (il avait repasser à l'agence). Il s'installa dans sa chambre et trop fatigué pour faire quoi que ce soit il s'allongeât sur le lit et s'endormit rapidement malgré le tumulte et le chaos qui régnaient à l'extérieur.

Il se réveilla de sa sieste en début d'après midi, Edward décida de sortir faire un petit tour afin d'aller reconnaître les lieux pour ne pas avoir de problème lors de sa mission.

Il déambulait dans les couloirs bondés sans trop savoir ou il allait, essayant au maximum de ne bousculer personne.

Cela faisait maintenant presque 2 heures qu'il marchait ainsi dans les couloirs, tentant de retrouver son chemin dans ce qu'il commençait à considérer comme un immense labyrinthe. Quand il percuta une jeune femme qu'il n'avait pas vu arriver d'un petit couloir sur sa gauche. Sous le choc, celle-ci lâcha ses bagages et fini assisse par terre en plein milieu du couloir.

_**- Excusez moi Mademoiselle, je ne vous avais pas vu. **_Lui dit Edward en tendant une main à la jeune femme pour l'aider à se relever.

Il en profitât pour la détailler, d'une taille moyenne - environ 1m60 - de longs cheveux bruns relevés en queue de cheval. Elle était habillée de façon décontracté mais classe - un slim en jeans moulant, un petit débardeur blanc sous une veste noire - mais ce qu'Edward remarqua le plus, ce fut ses yeux. Deux magnifiques prunelles chocolat dans lesquelles il avait envie de plonger.

_**- Ce n'est pas grave… c'est moi, je ne regardais pas où j'allais. Je cherche ma chambre. **_

_**- Je vous aurais bien aisé mais je crains d'être légèrement perdu.**_ Plaisanta l'agent de la CIA.

La jeune femme sourit, avant de lui répondre :

_**- Merci, c'est gentil de votre part mais je finirai bien par la trouver ? **_

_**- Oui, elle est forcement ici. Je vous souhaite de passer une bonne journée Mademoiselle. **_

_**- Merci,**_ lui répondit-elle en rougissant. _**Vous aussi. **_

La jeune femme ramassa ses bagages et repartit dans les couloirs vérifiant sur chaque porte le numéro. Edward ne pu s'empêcher de la suivre du regard jusqu'à se qu'elle disparaisse au bout de la coursive. Il reprit son chemin et fini par retrouver sa chambre un étage plus bas.

Il fois dans sa chambre, Edward décida de revoir les plan des lieux - quitte à les apprendre par cœur - manquerait plus qu'il se perde pendant sa mission.

Afin d'éviter de se reperdre dans le dédale de couloir, Edward décida de commander son diner au room-service.

Vers minuit, il alla se coucher, pour avoir une bonne nuit de sommeil et de bien attaque une nuit de sommeil.

Il s'endormit rapidement en rêvant à un labyrinthe sans fin dont les couloirs étaient tous plus étroits les uns que les autres.

**- Et Si - **

_je sais c'est très court mais les prochains chapitres sont plus long. beaucoup plus long._

_Laissez moi un petit commentaire pour me dire ce que vous avez pensé…_

_Encore désolée pour les fautes d'orthographe… j'ai essayé d'en supprimer un maximum… mais vu que j'ai écris et relu dans la lancée, il est plus que probable que certaines soient passé entre les mailles du filet de ma correction…_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Bonjour tout le monde,_**

**_On est lundi alors comme promit voici la suite._**

**_Merci encore pour les reviews (même si j'ai pas le temps de répondre à tous), les mises en alerte et en favoris. Ça me touche beaucoup. _**

**_J'ai décidé de retravailler les textes originaux, en plus de l'adapter aux personnages de Twilight, je vais changer le mode de narration. Le POV extérieur est trop… bizarre… (Pourtant je l'avais écrit comme ça...) je vais alterner les POV entre Edward et Bella. Normalement un par chapitre. Je commence avec un POV Bella_**

**_Disclaimer :_**

**_Rien est à moi… même pas Edward… sniff… tout est à SM… quelle chance… _**

**_L'univers Alias appartient à J.J. Abrams…_**

**_Je ne fais que jouer avec…_**

**_J'écris ou plutôt je gribouille juste pour le plaisir_**

**_WARING : Le Rating est en M... ce n'est pas pour rien... scène de sexe plus qu'explicite... un peu de violence aussi… alors si tu n'en veux pas... ou si tu n'as pas l'âge… passe ta route..._**

**_Bonne lecture_**

**- ET SI - **

Chapitre 4

**POV Bella.**

J'ouvris les yeux avec difficulté lorsque mon réveil sonna en affichant 9 heures. Je n'avais qu'une envie, l'éteindre et me rendormir mais la mémoire me revint rapidement : on n'était pas un dimanche ordinaire. Je devais me préparer pour partir en mission.

Néanmoins j'avais le temps, le paquebot n'appareillait pas avant 15 heures, j'avais donc jusqu'à 14h30 pour embraquer et il ne fallait pas plus de 30 minutes pour rejoindre le port.

Je me décidais donc de partir le plus tard possible, comme ça je pourrais passer un peu plus de temps avec Jake et essayer de me faire pardonner pour ce départ précipité.

Je quittais mon lit chaud et douillet pour aller prendre une bonne douche et je me rendis dans la cuisine où je retrouvais mes deux meilleurs amis en train de prendre leur petit déjeuner.

_**- Hey… salut toi ! Déjà levée ?**_ me demanda Jasper.

_**- Malheureusement oui… j'ai un avion à prendre…**_

Jasper partageait le même point de vue sur mes _déplacements professionnels_ que Jacob. Bien que mon ami soit moins… virulent dans sa façon de me faire part de son opinion.

_**- Tu pars encore ? Combien te temps ?**_ me demanda-t-il.

_**- Conférence financière, 10 jours.**_

Alice continuait à boire tranquillement son café, je lui avais raconté la version officielle de mon voyage la veille.

_**- Et tu pars où ?**_

_**- Miami,**_ lui répondit-je.

_**- Y en a qui vont bien ! 10 jours de vacances en Floride au frais du Crédit Dauphine…**_ m'envia Jasper. _**Par hasard ta banque, elle ne recrute pas ?**_

_**- C'est clair,**_ confirma Alice. _**Je lâcherai bien mon job dans ce resto de merde pour assister à des conférences financière à Miami… **_

_**- Alice ! Jasper ! J'y vais pas pour m'amuser. J'y vais pour bosser !**_

J'avais essayé d'être sérieuse et sévère car même si dans le fond ils avaient raison, j'allais passer beaucoup de temps à ne rien faire sauf si le docteur Lee avait un de ses sbires sur le bateau et que celui-ci me reconnaissait… ça allait chauffer pour mon matricule… en plus j'allais être totalement isolée au milieu de l'océan, en cas de besoin les secours mettraient du temps à arriver.

_**- Oui mais tu ne vas pas travailler 24h/24, tu vas bien pouvoir profiter du soleil ?**_ S'enquit mon amie pour qui le bronzage devait une priorité pour tout le monde.

_**- Alice…**_ dis-je en secouant la tête. _**Je te rappelle qu'on habite à L.A. pas à Chicago ou Seattle. Ici aussi on a du soleil toute l'année…**_

_**- Ouais… mais ce n'est pas le même soleil… tu te rends pas compte de la chance que tu as…**_

_**- Mais si… je m'en sors plutôt pas mal en cours, j'ai un travail qui me plait et qui paie bien, des amis géniaux, un petit ami adorable - même si ce matin il me fait un peu la gueule. **_

_**- Il accepte toujours pas ?**_

_**- non… **_me plaignis-je. _**Ce que je ne comprends pas c'est que lui aussi à un travail contraignant à l'hôpital mais je ne fais pas la tête à chaque fois que son bipper sonne moi ! Et il sonne plus souvent que le mien !**_

Jasper avait du remarquer que la discussion allait finir par tourner au vinaigre puisqu'il changea de sujet. C'était une des choses que j'aimais le plus chez mon ami, il semblait avoir un don pour savoir quand j'allais mal et il s'arrangeait toujours pour me divertir.

Jasper nous parla de son prochain article : Une femme qui mange des journaux depuis le début de sa grossesse.

Drôle d'envie pour une femme enceinte…

Cela eut le mérite de me faire sourire et de me détendre. Enfin jusqu'à l'arrivée de Jacob.

Il passa en coup de vent pour récupérer un trousseau de clés qu'il avait oublié hier soir. Je n'aurais été dans la cuisine cela aurait pareil, Jake passa à coté de moi sans même me regarder et c'est tout juste si il me souhaita un « _Bon voyage »_ en repartant.

J'en avais mare…

Plutôt que de me décharger de ma colère sur mes amis, je préférais aller m'enfermer dans ma chambre. La porte claqua peut être avec un petit peu plus de force que nécessaire. J'allais dans la salle de bain pour rassembler mes affaires de toilette.

En retournant dans ma chambre et je vérifiais une nouvelle fois mes bagages, la boite de dérivation était bien à l'abri dans le double fond, avec ma perruque blonde et une paire de gant.

Je regarde l'heure 13h30. Autant partir tout de suite.

Après avoir assuré à mes amis que ce n'est pas la peine de m'accompagner à l'aéroport, je les embrassais puis chargeais ma voiture et partis en direction du port.

J'eus de la chance, je trouvais facilement une place dans le parking longue durée et en plus il n'y avait presque plus personne dans la file d'attente pour l'enregistrement et l'embarquement.

Je n'avais pas eu le temps de rejoindre ma cabine que le paquebot larguait les amarres. Seigneur la prochaine fois que je partais en croisière je serais la première à monter sur le foutu bateau ! Déjà que les couloirs étaient relativement étroits mais avec les manœuvres du navire pour quitter le quai et le port, ils tanguaient de gauche à droite. Ça ne serait pas pire si j'avais bu tout l'alcool présent dans ma maison avant de partir.

447. J'arrivais enfin à ma cabine après être tombée au moins six fois au sol - la plus part du temps bousculée par d'autre passagers.

Je sais… pas très reluisant pour un agent secret mais vous avez déjà essayé de vous déplacer - avec des valises - dans les couloirs étroits d'un navire pendant que celui-ci subit le roulis de ses manœuvres ? Ajoutez à cela d'autres passagers - eux même chargés de bagages - passant en sens inverse et c'est la chute quasi assurée.

En plus la politesse et les bonnes manières étant des espèces en voie de disparition très peu de gens vous tendent la main pour vous aidez à vous remettre à la verticale.

Mais bon, c'est la vie et me voila en sécurité dans ma cabine.

Une fois de plus Aro ne c'est pas foutu de moi. Ma _chambre_ est plutôt grande (compte tenu de l'espace restreins d'un bateau) et luxueuse.

Des murs en deux tons, des lambris de bois aux couleurs de miel d'une hauteur d'environ d'un mètre puis les murs étaient peint en beige claire rehaussés par deux _frises_ en bois plus sombre. Un grand lit double trônait contre le mur de gauche, il était recouvert de draps - soyeux - dont la couleur n'était pas sans rappeler celle des murs.

En face du lit, un meuble-tablette courait le long du mur. Un écran plat le surplombait en son centre. Une magnifique composition florale dans un sublime vase - surement en cristal - était posée de l'autre coté de la pièce.

Le mur opposé à la porte était découpé par quatre hublots - qui laissaient passer le lourd soleil californien - étaient encadrés par d'épais doubles rideaux.

J'entrais un peu plus dans la pièce et posais mes affaires sur le lit. Je me tournais pour voir la dernière partie de la chambre. Une penderie était intégrée dans le dernier mur et à coté une porte en bois - surement la salle d'eau.

Avant toute chose je décidais de ranger mes affaires, cela ne me prit guerre plus qu'une quinzaine de minute. Une fois mes vêtements correctement pendu sur des cintres je glissais mes valises vides sous le lit et entrais dans la salle de bain pour y poser mes affaires de toilette.

La pièce était petite mais extrêmement luxueuse - comme le reste de la cabine - une baignoire-douche de taille raisonnable, un lavabo en émail surplombé d'un grand miroir. Un petit meuble en bois regorgeait de serviettes et de draps de bain d'une douceur incroyable. Un WC était dissimulé par un étrange jeu de panneau en plexi-glace givré. La pièce était d'un blanc éclatant avec quelque touche de bleu ciel. Cela donnait une impression de calme et d'apaisement.

J'allais me dépêcher d'accomplir ma mission et profiter un maximum de tout ce luxe mit à ma disposition. Une sorte de vacance bien méritée.

Je décidais d'aller diner dans les des restaurants sur le pont. Je mangeais tranquillement en regardant la vue imprenable sur l'océan. Les autres tables étaient presque toutes occupées par des couples, des familles. J'aurais aimé que Jake soit avec moi. Peut-être pourrais-je organiser ça pour nos prochaines vacances : une croisière en amoureux.

Après mon repas je retournais dans ma chambre et me couchais de bonne heure. Mais forcément qui dit couchée de bonne heure dit levée aux aurores. Je passais la prochaine demie heure à essayer de me rendormir, en vainc, je devais me rendre à l'évidence : J'étais totalement réveillée alors autant en profiter pour faire un petit footing, je pourrais aller faire un petit tour du coté des soutes et repérer mine de rien celle où ce trouvait la caméra à onde Téra-Hertz du docteur Lee.

J'enfilais une tenue de sport - pantacourt et débardeur - puis partis en petite foulée en direction des ponts inférieurs. J'aimais courir ça me permettais de faire le vide dans ma tête puis me maintenait en forme. Avec le métier que je faisais c'était nécessaire.

Je courais depuis une petite demie heure quand un petit garçon surgit d'un couloir sur ma gauche, pour l'éviter je me déportais sans réfléchir sur ma droite et percutais de plein fouet un corps beaucoup plus grand.

Une nouvelle fois je me retrouve fesse à terre.

_**- Décidément, sur ce bateau je passe beaucoup plus de temps assisse au sol que sur mes pieds… je dois en être à ma dixième chute**_. Fis-je grimaçant.

_**- Je suis vraiment désolé Mademoiselle. Ça va aller ? Rien de cassé ?**_ Me demande une voix douce et masculine.

Je relevais la tête, visiblement j'étais rentré dans un autre jogger. Il était grand - un bon mètre 80 peut être plus - il portait un short et un t-shirt aux manches déchirées. L'inconnu me tendit une main que je saisie pour m'aider à me relever.

_** - Oui, ça devrait aller.**_

Maintenant que j'étais à sa hauteur, je pouvais voir son visage. Des traits doux et harmonieux, je fus aussitôt happé par ses yeux - verts avec des éclats de lumières - absolument magnifique.

_**- Vous êtes sure que ça va aller ? Il doit bien y avoir un médecin à bord ?**_ S'inquiète-t-il.

_**- Ne vous en faite pas pour cette petite chute, j'ai connu pire Monsieur… **_

_**- Oh… excusez moi… je vous renverse et je n'ai même pas la politesse de me présenter. Masen, Anthony Masen… **_

Troublée par cet inconnu au visage vaguement familier, il me fallu quelques secondes pour me souvenir de mon nom d'emprunt.

_**- Marie Stewart, enchantée de vous rencontrer Monsieur Masen…**_

_**- Le plaisir est pour moi,**_ me répondit-il. _**Si on m'avait dit ce matin que je renverserais une aussi charmante demoiselle, je me serais levé plus tôt. Mais je vous en prie… appelez-moi Anthony… **_

Si moi j'étais charmante, lui était un charmeur.

_**- A condition que vous m'appeliez Marie**_

_**- D'accord… alors dites moi Marie, vous courez souvent sur des paquebots ? **_me demanda-t-il en souriant.

Je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire à mon tour.

_**- Non… c'est la première fois, d'habitude je cours plutôt dans un stade ou au parc… **_

Astuce pour une infiltration assez longue : rester aussi proche de la vérité que possible. Moins de chance de se griller en gaffant.

_**- Et vous Anthony, vous faites souvent votre jogging sur des bateaux de croisière ?**_

_**- Pour moi également c'est la première fois…**_ me répondit-il.

Avant que je ne m'en rende compte, je lui proposais de finir notre footing ensemble, sous prétexte de ne plus se rentrer dedans.

Nous étions repartis cote à cote, doucement au départ puis chacun de nous suivait les accélérations de l'autre. Au bout d'une heure nous nous arrêtions de l'autre coté du pont. Je commençais à m'étirer sur la rambarde en reprenant un rythme respiratoire plus normal.

_**- Félicitation Anthony, d'habitude je sème mon ami au bout de 20 minutes.**_

C'est vrai, Jasper malgré le fait qu'il soit assez sportif détestait courir. Anthony m'imita et s'étira à son tour.

_**- Merci… me dit il entre deux respirations. Mais j'avoue qu'un peu plus et je ne vous suivais plus. **_

_**- Vous avez une bonne endurance, vous courez souvent ?**_

_**- Au moins une heure par jour.**_

_**- C'est donc que vous êtes un grand sportif Anthony. **_

Je l'observais du coin de l'œil, son t-shirt trempé de sueur lui collait à la peau laissant deviner son torse plutôt musclé. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux qui - mouillés par sa transpiration - lui tombait devant les yeux les relevant dans une sorte de coiffure saut du lit après une baise torride. Un geste sexy comme l'enfer.

Dieu merci Anthony ne remarqua pas mon matage et me ramena au moment présent.

_**- Pas vraiment, j'ai surtout un labrador dans un appartement.**_

_**- Quelle idée aussi d'avoir un gros chien dans un appartement. **_

Je levais les yeux au ciel, pour moi tous les chiens devraient vivre dans une maison avec un grand jardin. Pas dans des appartements.

_**- J'avais une maison entourée de grand espace lorsque je l'ai adopté, je n'allais pas l'abandonner parce que je devais déménager. **_

_**- Bonne réponse… on aurait pas pu devenir amis si vous l'aviez fait… **_

Il me fit un sourire en coin absolument craquant.

_**- Alors… j'ai bien fait de garder la bête… **_

Je venais de finir mes étirements de fin de course. J'avais maintenant envie d'une bonne douche.

_**- Bon je vais vous laisser. Je suis heureuse d'avoir fait votre connaissance Anthony… vraiment…**_

Anthony se tourna vers moi et me pris la main et l'embrassa en murmurant :

_**- Je peux vous assurer que tout le plaisir est pour moi Marie.**_ Il relâcha ma main. _**Je vous souhaite une bonne journée. Essayez de ne pas trop retomber… je ne serais pas toujours la pour vous relever… **_

Il se moquait de moi ma parole et pourtant je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire.

_**- Je vais faire de mon mieux. A bientôt Anthony.**_

_**- A bientôt Charmante Marie.**_

Je reparti en direction de ma cabine en sentant le regard - intense - d'Anthony me vriller le dos.

Après une bonne douche relaxante et un déjeuner léger, je décidais d'aller me la jouer _farnienté _Au bord de la piscine.

J'enfilais un maillot de bain deux pièces noires avec un liseré dorée. Un cadeau d'Alice, il était plutôt minimaliste mais j'aimais comment sa couleur tranchais avec peau blanche. Je nouais un paréo par-dessus et remplis un petit sac avec un tube de crème solaire, un livre, ma paire de lunette de soleil et un élastique pour m'attacher les cheveux.

Je remontais sur le pont supérieur et m'installais sur un transat au bord de la piscine. Et après m'être enduis de crème, je me plongeais aussitôt dans la lecture de mon livre, oubliant tout ce qui m'entourait. Je n'entendais plus les enfants qui jouaient dans l'eau, leurs parents qui discutaient en les surveillant.

J'étais arrivée à la moitié de mon histoire quand je me décidais d'aller piquer une petite tête pour me rafraichir. J'ôtais mon paréo et que je déposais sur mon transat puis m'approchais de l'eau. Je trempais mon pied dans l'eau pour en tester la température : fraiche mais pas totalement froide.

Je plongeais et commençais à nager. Après 5-6 longueurs je me décidais à sortir avant de finir complément fripée. Alors que je gravis l'échelle face à mon siège, je constatais qu'un homme avait pris place sur le transat à coté du mien. Il avait également déplié le parasol et dans l'ombre j'eus du mal à le voir pourtant je sentais qu'il me regardait avec insistance.

_**- Je vais finir par croire que l'on devait se rencontré.**_

Je connaissais cette voix, je m'approchais et saisissais une serviette pour m'essuyer un minimum. Maintenant que j'étais dans l'ombre je le reconnaissais.

_**- Anthony… **_

_**- Alors Marie, comment allez vous depuis ce matin ?**_

Je m'installais sur mon siège.

_**- Je vais bien, je ne suis pas retombée une seule fois… **_

Il me sourit avant de me taquiner :

_**- C'est bien… je vous félicite…**_

_**- Ne vous foutez pas de moi !**_ M'indignais-je.

Il porta sa main sur son cœur en prenant un air faussement outré.

_**- Moi ? Me moquez de vous ? Je n'oserais pas.**_

Son geste me fit remarquer qu'il était torse nu - normal Bella, on est au bord d'une piscine - et que comme je l'avais soupçonné le matin, Anthony avait des muscles discrets mais bien dessinés. Son torse était parsemée une fine toison, qui descendait en flèche en direction de son short de bain.

Ses cheveux maintenant secs étaient bruns mais indisciplinés, il partait dans tout les sens comme si il venait de passer sa main au milieu.

Il était tout à fait comestible.

_Bella… reprends toi… tu es presque fiancée à Jacob… _

_**- Alors, que lisez-vous ?**_

Il me montra le livre que j'avais posée sur la table qui séparait nos deux transats avant d'aller me baigner.

_**- Ne vous moquez pas…**_ je le pris et lui montrais la couverture. _**Roméo et Juliette…**_

Anthony étudia quelques secondes la couverture avant de me dire à voix basse comme si il me racontait un secret :

_**- Ils ne finiront pas mariés avec beaucoup d'enfants… **_

Joueuse, cette fois c'est moi qui pris un air outré. Anthony rentra dans le jeu et reprit :

_**- J'espère que je ne vous ai pas révélé la fin de l'histoire.**_

Je ne pu garder mon sérieux plus longtemps et me mis à rire. C'était bon et libérateur.

- _**Non je vous rassure… je dois le relire pour mes études.**_

_**- Alors comme ça vous êtes étudiante ?**_ me demanda-t-il.

_**- Oui… et vous ?**_

Moins j'en dirais sur moi, moins j'aurais de possibilité de me griller.

_**- Je ne suis plus étudiant… je travaille dans une agence de voyage. Je travaille là… **_

_**- Donc vous voyager souvent ? **_

_**- De temps en temps j'ai cette chance… quelqu'un doit tester les croisières avant de les proposer aux clients… **_

_**- Le job de rêve…**_

J'imaginais sans mal à quel point cela devait être agréable de faire ce genre de travail. Partir en vacance presque toute l'année, profiter des installations de luxes. Je me doutais bien qu'il devait y avoir des points négatifs mais ils ne devaient pas peser bien lourd dans la balance.

_**- Ne dites pas ça... à être en voyage une bonne partie de l'année, je n'ai plus envie de partir que je suis réellement en vacances.**_

_**- Normal… vous êtes en pseudo vacances toute l'année…**_

Anthony rigola doucement avant de reprendre :

_**- Pas à ce point là mais presque. **_Il y eut un petit silence avant qu'il ne me demande : _**Je sais que cela risque de vous paraître déplacé mais j'aimerais beaucoup vous inviter à dîner. Ce soir ?**_

Oh… qu'est ce que je lui réponds. D'un coté Anthony est charmant et de compagnie agréable mais je ne voudrais pas qu'il s'imagine de mauvaise chose.

_Bella soit honnête avec toi-même. Il te plait et tu as peur de Ta façon d'interpréter les choses !_

_**- Euh... je… je crois pas que… que… ce soit une bonne idée…**_

Il semblait surpris.

_**- Pourquoi ce ne serait pas une bonne idée ? Nous sommes encore sur ce bateau pour 9 jours et puisque nous sommes tous les deux seuls ici. Alors pourquoi ne pas en profiter et simplement dîner ensemble et en profiter pour faire plus ample connaissance ?**_

Il me regardait dans les yeux et son petit sourire timide me fit craquer.

_**- D'accord… **_

Son sourire s'élargit.

_**- D'accord… on se retrouve à 19 heures sur le pont des restaurants ?**_

_**- Parfait.**_

_**- Je vais vous laisser. Passer une bonne fin d'après midi. A ce soir Marie.**_

_**- Merci… à ce soir…**_

Je regardais Anthony partir. Son short de bain lui tombait bas sur les hanches et je peux vous assurer que le verso était tout aussi comestible que le recto - des larges épaules, des hanches bien définies. Son vêtement laissait deviner un fessier ferme à souhait. Sa peau était presque qu'aussi blanche que la mienne mais ça lui allait bien.

Hypnotisée, je le suivis du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il ait quitté le pont rompant ainsi le charme.

_**Seigneur Bella qu'est ce qu'il te prend ! On se ressaisie Jeune Fille !**_

Je repris mon livre et essayais de retourner dans la belle Vérone du XVIe siècle mais c'était en vain. Roméo prenait sans cesse le visage d'Anthony.

Énervée, je claquais ce fichu bouquin et ramassais mes affaires avant de rejoindre ma cabine. De toute façon trop de soleil n'était pas bon pour la peau.

Une fois dans ma chambre décidais d'essayer de reprendre ma lecture dans un bon bain. Je sortis un une bouteille d'eau du minibar pendant que la baignoire se remplissait, j'ajoutais un peu de bain moussant. Aussitôt la pièce s'emplit d'un doux parfum caramel.

Quand le niveau fut suffisant, je me glissais dans la baignoire et essayais de me détendre dans l'eau chaude. Je repris mon livre mais cette fois encore mon esprit est détourné.

Je repensais à Anthony, il était gentil et charmant, sans oublier joli garçon. Aussitôt je me sentis mal, coupable, je ne devais pas penser comme ça, j'avais Jacob. J'étais bien avec lui, heureuse.

Je ne devrais pas faire ça, envisager d'aller dîner avec Anthony… c'était une mauvaise idée. Mais quand je repensais à la façon presque odieuse dont il m'avait parlé samedi et sa méprisante ignorance de dimanche, j'avais vraiment envie de sortir dîner avec Anthony.

Sa compagnie m'était agréable, il était intelligent, drôle, avait l'air d'avoir de la conversation. Et puis je ne faisais rien de mal, j'allais juste passer un moment agréable avec un _ami._

A 18 heures, l'eau presque froide me décida à sortir de la baignoire. Je me séchais rapidement avant d'enrouler une serviette autour de mes cheveux et j'enfilais un peignoir. J'allais me planter devant la penderie et envisageais les tenues que j'avais apportées avec moi.

J'hésitais entre deux. Une robe rouge, la dernière qu'Alice m'avait forcée à acheter. Je me demandais pourquoi je l'avais apporté avec moi, le décolleté était profond et les lanières se rejoignaient autour de mon cou laissant une bonne partie de mon dos dénudé. En plus même si elle me tombait jusqu'aux genoux, l'effet portefeuille de la jupe la relevais sur le devant et révélait une partie de mes cuisses.

Elle était beaucoup trop sexy.

Je ne voulais pas laisser croire à Anthony que j'essayais de l'allumer parce que ce n'était pas du tout le cas.

Je pris finalement la robe noire, beaucoup plus sage, moulante elle tombait sur mes genoux, le drapé du tissus donnait un très bel effet froncé sur mon flan gauche. Le décolleté était léger et la robe était tenue par de fines bretelles spaghetti.

C'était chic et classe, le genre de robe que je porterais pour un dîner avec Jasper. C'était habillé mais pas provocateur.

Je la posais sur mon lit et sorti un ensemble de sous-vêtement noir, celui dont les bretelles du soutien gorges étaient amovibles. Elles se verraient trop sous la robe.

Je retournais dans la salle de bain et me passais de la crème sur tout le corps. J'en profitais pour vérifier mes jambes et mes aisselles. Traquant le moindre poil disgracieux. Ce n'est parce que ce n'était pas un rendez-vous galant que je devais ressembler à un gorille.

Je me maquillais légèrement et remontais mes cheveux en un chignon flou. Je passais le tour de cou que mon père m'avait offert lors de mon dernier anniversaire, une fine chaine en argent avec un petit pendant qui prit place dans le creux de ma gorge.

Une fois prête je m'asseyais sur le lit pour chausser des escarpins noir à talon haut.

Au moment de partir, je fus assailli par le doute. Qu'est ce que j'étais en train de faire ? Pourquoi est ce que j'avais accepté ? A quoi est ce que ça rimait ? Ce n'est pas comme si nous allions pouvoir nous revoir à la fin de la croisière, Marie Stewart n'existerait que pendant 10 jours…

Il était 19h10 quand je me levais et me décidais à partir. Je me dépêchais de rejoindre le pont en espérant qu'Anthony - soit encore là ou qu'il soit parti ?- je ne suis pas sûre.

Quand j'arrivais au pont des restaurants, Anthony était appuyé à la rambarde, il scrutait l'océan. Je m'approchais doucement.

_**- Excusez-moi…**_

Anthony se retourna et je pu enfin l'observer. Il portait un pantalon noir et une veste de costume de la même couleur sur une chemise blanche dont les deux derniers boutons étaient défaits.

Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un doux sourire quand il me remarqua.

_**- Marie… j'ai eu peur que vous ne m'ayez posée un lapin et oublié.**_

_**- J'y ai pensée,**_ lui avouais-je doucement. _**Mais… je suis là…**_

_**- Et vous m'en voyez ravi.**_ Il attrapa ma main et la porta à ses lèvres. _**Vous êtes vraiment ravissante Marie… **_

Je sentis mes joues se teinter de rouge. J'avais beau être une espionne, j'étais gênée au moindre compliment.

_**- Merci… vous n'êtes pas mal non plus.**_

_**- On y va ?**_

Nous partîmes en direction d'un des restaurants, c'était assez classe et plutôt intime. Le maitre d'hôtel nous guida jusqu'à une table un peu plus à l'écart des autres. Anthony tira la chaise à mon attention. C'était vraiment charmant et galant de sa part, je me demandais vaguement quand c'était la dernière fois que Jake avait eu un tel geste à mon égard.

Anthony prit place en face de moi. Un silence gêné était doucement en train de s'installer. Afin qu'il ne s'éternise pas je dis la première chose qui me passa par la tête.

_**- J'ai fini mon livre… vous aviez raison. Ils ne finissent pas marié avec beaucoup d'enfant.**_

_**- Quel dommage, un couple qui se plait au premier regard… rien ne devrait les séparer… surtout pas aussi… tragiquement…**_

_**- Je vous rappelle que le titre original c'est **_**La tragédie de Roméo et Juliette.**

_**- Vous avez raison, mais lorsqu'un couple s'aime autant, il devrait avoir le droit d'être heureux.**_

_**- Que voulez vous Anthony… la vie est parfois cruelle… **_

Ma dernière rencontre avec James - le chien de garde du _Monsieur_ - en était la preuve. Cet enfoiré m'avait brisé deux cotes et c'était amusé à me casser 4 doigts de la main gauche. Heureusement que Mike était venu me sortir de là car nul doute qu'il aurait prit un malin plaisir à me découper en petit morceaux. Officiellement j'étais tombé dans les escaliers.

Anthony me ramena au moment présent.

_**- Oui… donc cet après midi vous m'avez dit que vous étiez étudiante. Qu'étudiez-vous pour avoir à relire Roméo et Juliette ?**_

_**- La littérature anglaise.**_

_**- Donc vous devez êtres incollable sur Shakespeare, Connan Doyle et autres… **_

Je rigolais.

_**- Je n'irais pas que jusqu'à dire que je suis incollable mais je m'en sors assez bien…**_

_**- Et que voulez-vous faire après avoir obtenu vos diplômes en littérature anglaises ?**_

_**- J'aimerais enseigner… comme ma mère… **_

En effet Renée Swan, ma mère, avant sa mort était institutrice. Je n'avais pas beaucoup de souvenir d'elle mais je me rappelais la patience avec laquelle elle me faisait apprendre les lettres de l'alphabet.

_**- Je suis certain que vous serez une enseignante formidable Marie. Tous vos élèves vont être fous de vous.**_

Une fois de plus Anthony me fit rigoler.

_**- Je préférerais qu'ils soient fous des cours que je leur donnerais mais je n'en suis pas encore là, c'est même pour ça que j'en suis là… **_

_**- Ah bon ?**_

C'était le moment de sortir un joli mensonge. Voyons voir… quelque chose de plausible… Bella… fait de ton mieux…

_**- Mon père voulait que je me détende avant de passer mes examens pour valider mon avant dernière année. **_

_**- Il vous a donc offert cette croisière pour que vous reposiez, loin de votre entourage. **_

Je rigolais intérieurement c'était clairement une chose que Charlie aurait pu faire… pas m'offrir une croisière mais essayer de m'éloigner de mon entourage, surtout de Jake. Pour une raison ou une autre il ne l'aimait pas.

_**- Oui… d'ailleurs mon petit ami l'a assez mal prit… il ne comprend pas pourquoi j'ai accepté…**_

Belle euphémisme Bella… Jacob a _adoré_ l'idée de mon _voyage_

_**- Papa n'a pris qu'une place ?**_ J'acquiesçais d'un signe de tête. _**Il comprendra… s'il tient à vous il comprendra que c'était pour vous… pour votre avenir… **_

_**- De toute façon en ce moment… c'est compliqué… on ne se voit presque pas… il est très prit à l'hôpital pour ces études de médecine et moi qui suis partagé entre mes études et mon travail à temps partiel dans une banque…**_

Je ne savais pourquoi mais quelques choses dans le regard vert d'Anthony me poussait à lui dire la vérité… enfin autant que possible…

_**- Je sais ce que c'est**_, soupira-t-il_**. Un travail qui prend beaucoup de temps… ça n'aide pas vraiment pour les relations sociales…**_

Je me reprenais… je n'avais envie de m'étaler et de déprimer sur les humeurs de Jacob Black…

_**- Assez parlé de moi Anthony… Parlez-moi un peu de vous… **_

Il grimaça l'espace d'une microseconde avant de me répondre.

_**- Il n'y a rien de bien intéressant à dire sur ma vie… **_

_**- Je suis sur que si… vous m'avez dit que vous travailliez pour une agence de voyage. Que vous aviez un Labrador. Un homme tel que vous est très certainement marié…**_

_**- Je ne suis pas marié**_, me coupât-il. _**Et pour l'instant me marier ce n'est pas du tout une chose à laquelle je pense… **_

J'avais du mal à le croire. Un homme aussi canon et intelligent était forcement prit.

_**- Vous n'allez quand même pas essayer de me faire croire que vous êtes célibataire ? Parce que je vous croirais pas Anthony… je suis sûre qu'une foule de jolie femme se jette à vos pieds des que vous sortez… **_

_**- Pas de foule en vu… mais j'ai jamais dit que j'étais célibataire… juste que je n'étais marié et que je ne l'envisageais pas pour le moment. **_

_**- C'est peu être parce que vous n'êtes pas avec la bonne personne… **_

Seigneur… où était passé mon filtre mental ? Je ne pouvais dire ce genre de chose… je connaissais à peine Anthony et je ne connaissais pas son amie ni leur vie… et même si cela avait été le cas, je n'avais pas le droit de juger les relations de autres… j'avais déjà assez de la mienne à gérer…

Pourtant Anthony ne s'en offusqua pas et me répondit même d'un air songeur :

_**- Peut être…**_

Après un petit silence, Anthony regarda autour de nous, j'en fis autant. Nous étions presque les derniers à être encore installés. Anthony se retourna vers moi et me dit d'une voix douce :

_**- On devrait y aller… **_

_**- Oui…**_

_**- je n'ai pas envie de déjà vous quitter… une balade sur le pont, ça vous tente ?**_

Pour une obscure raison, moi non plus je n'avais pas envie de le quitter. Je passais une soirée très agréable, le diner avait été très bon, la conversation agréable. Jacob était plus du genre à commander une pizza pour qu'on la mange devant un quelconque film d'action… les restos et les balades au clair de lune ce n'étaient pas vraiment son genre.

Dommage…

Je réfléchis à peine plus d'une seconde et décidais que si Bella Swan n'avait pas le droit à ce genre d'attention, Marie Stewart appréciait de passer une soirée en charmante compagnie… alors autant en profiter jusqu'au bout…

_Ne profites pas trop quand même, me souffla une petite voix dans mon cerveau - surement ma conscience - tu as un fiancé qui t'attend à L.A._

_**- Pourquoi pas…**_

Une main posée sur le bas de mon dos Anthony me guida hors du restaurant, une fois sur le pont supérieur son bras quitta ma chute de rein pour venir prendre ma main. Un frisson me parcouru lorsque ses doigts s'entrecroisèrent avec les miens.

Nous marchions tranquillement sans but précis, discutant de chose et d'autre, c'était tranquille et reposant… presque naturel…

Nous marchions depuis presqu'une heure lorsque je m'arrêtais obligeant Anthony à stopper également. Surpris, il se tourna et planta son regard dans le mien.

_**- C'est ici que je m'arrête… ma chambre est à ce niveau… **_

_**- Je suis chambre 330… au pont juste en dessous… donc je suppose que ma route continu encore un peu…**_

_C'est moi ou il y a un sous-entendu dans sa phrase ?_

_**- Merci Anthony… j'ai vraiment passé une soirée très agréable… **_

_**- Tout le plaisir était pour moi Marie… je peux vous l'assurer… **_

Je baissais la tête en me mordillant la lèvre. Du coin de l'œil, je vis Anthony tendre la main et faire passer derrière mon oreille une mèche qui s'était échapper de mon chignon. Il fit glisser son doigt le long de ma mâchoire, une fois son index sous mon menton Anthony me releva la tête, je plongeais mon regard dans ses yeux verts, la lune se reflétant dans l'océan faisait danser de petites lumières blanches - j'étais à nouveau hypnotisée.

Lentement Anthony se pencha vers moi et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes en un léger baiser. Léger baiser que je lui rendis sans prendre la peine de réfléchir. Ses lèvres d'une douceur sans pareil avaient le gout du chocolat de la mousse qu'il avait mangé en dessert. Quand je sentis les bras d'Anthony s'enrouler autour des hanches pour me rapprocher de lui en intensifiant ce baiser, je réalisais ce que j'étais en train de faire.

Reprenant mes esprits je le repoussais brusquement et partit en courant en direction de ma cabine - merci à mes talents d'espionne pour m'avoir appris à courir en talon aiguilles sans tomber. Je ne me retournais pas… honnêtement je ne sais pas comment j'aurais réagis si je l'avais regardé…

Une fois en sécurité dans ma chambre, je me laissais tomber en travers du lit envoyant voler mes chaussures.

Seigneur… qu'est ce que j'avais fait… j'avais laissé Anthony m'embrasser… non pire que ça… je l'avais également embrassé… J'avais eu envie de lui…

Qu'est ce qui ce serait passée si je m'étais laissée aller ?

_Seigneur… reprend toi… tu es Bella… tu es fiancés à Jacob… tu ne peux pas faire se genre de chose… _

Je me redressais juste assez pour retirer ma robe et mon soutien-gorge et me glissais entre les draps seulement vêtu de ma petite culotte en dentelle.

J'eus beaucoup de mal à m'endormir et même dans mon sommeil je fus hantée par ce que j'avais failli faire, des images d'un Jacob en colère côtoyèrent le visage d'un Anthony souriant.

**- Et Si -**

J'avais l'impression de ne pas avoir dormi de la nuit quand je me levais le matin. J'avais mal à la tête. Trop d'idées se bousculaient dans mon cerveau.

Celui qui a dit que la nuit portait conseil est **CRETIN**.

Cela faisait environ 31 heures que j'avais quittée - fuis - Anthony sur le pont. Je n'étais pas sorti de ma cabine, j'avais commandé un plateau repas hier mais j'avais à peine touché à mon assiette.

J'étais perdu.

J'attrapais mon téléphone. Je devais parler à Jacob. J'avais besoin de d'entendre de sa voix, de l'entendre me dire qu'il m'aimait.

Mais bien entendu pas de réseau…

Au beau milieu du Pacifique c'est normal Bella…

Après deux heures à cogiter, couchée dans mon lit je n'en pouvais plus. Il fallait que je bouge ou j'allais devenir complètement cinglée. J'enfilais ma tenue de sport et partie courir sur le pont.

Le pont où lundi je courrais avec Anthony.

Grrr…

Concentre-toi Bella…

Après avoir traversé de nombreux ponts, monté un nombre incalculable de marche, en courant j'arrivais à la poupe du navire. J'étais épuisé et en sueur. Je m'appuyais sur la rambarde et fixais l'horizon.

Je me sentais si petite face à l'immensité de l'océan.

Il était si calme, si apaisant.

Pourtant je me sentais prise dans une tempête. Trimbaler dans tout les sens entre ma tête, ma conscience, mon inconscience, mon cœur et mon corps. J'allais finir par choper le mal de mer.

J'étais tellement plongée dans les méandres obscures de mon cerveau que je n'avais vu que l'on m'observait.

_**- Marie…**_

Je sursautais et me tournais vers l'intrus. J'avais reconnu la voix. Mon cœur battait à tout rompre.

_**- Anthony…**_ ma voix était à peine plus audible qu'un murmure.

_**- C'est une impression ou vous cherchez à m'esquivez ?**_

_**- Non… Enfin… si… **_

_**- Pourquoi ?**_

_**- Ce n'est pas… ce n'est pas une bonne… idée de se… voir…**_

_**- Pourquoi ?**_ me demanda-t-il à nouveau.

Non mais… qu'est ce qu'il ne comprenait pas ? Nous ne pouvions pas céder à notre… attirance.

Ce n'était pas bien.

_**- Je… vous avez… quelqu'un dans votre vie… et moi aussi !**_ Lui dis-je aussi fermement que possible.

_**- Ils ne sont pas là… **_

_**- Ce n'est pas une raison !**_ je m'emportais. _**Alors oubliez-moi !**_

Anthony s'approcha de moi. Il était dans mon espace à peine quelques centimètres nous séparaient. Il plongeât ses yeux verts dans les miens.

_**- Je crains que ce soit impossible.**_

_**- Essayez quand même… vous finirez par y arriver… Vous n'avez qu'à penser à votre amie… vous ne pouvez lui faire… ça…**_

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, je tournais les tallons et retournais dans ma cabine. Je pris une longue douche bien chaude en essayant de me vider la tête et de ne penser à rien.

Tentative totalement inutile.

J'enfilai un peignoir et me vautrais dans mon lit… cette mission allait être longue… plus longue que prévue. J'attrapais la télécommande et allumais la télé. Peut-être que je pouvais détourner mon attention.

Première chaine un film d'action… non merci… ma vie comprenait bien assez de scène d'action sans je m'en fasse à la télé aussi. En plus ils n'étaient jamais réalistes.

Deuxième chaine un film d'amour… Je l'avais regardé avec Alice il y a quelques temps… _Coup de foudre au Plazza… _grrr… non… pas le film qui me fallait pour le moment…

Je zappais pendant plusieurs minutes avant de finir par laisser un documentaire sur la vie des manchots.

A vingt heures j'avais faim et pour être honnête je commençais à trop en connaitre sur ses oiseaux marins. J'hésitais à appeler pour me faire livrer à diner mais j'avais envie de bouger. Je n'allais quand même pas rester enfermer pendant tout le reste de mon séjour.

J'allais monter au restaurant mangé seule et si je croisais Anthony, je l'ignorerais.

Sans plus y réfléchir je me changeais et sorti de la chambre.

**- Et Si -**

_Et voila… les premiers jours de Bella sur le paquebot pour sa mission…_

**_Je me suis crée un profil Facebook pour vous tenir informé de l'avancer de mes histoires et pour vous mettre des photos qui m'ont inspiré. mon pseudo Debby Fiction. n'hésitez pas à m'ajouter._**

_Je prends des notes… qui en veux à Jacob pour son comportement de Merde vis-à-vis de Bella ?_

_Vous pensez quoi de ce beau spécimen qu'est Anthony Masse ? _

_Bella va-t-elle craquer ?_

_Réponse la semaine prochaine._

_PS : Pour celles (ceux ?) qui suivent MET je suis en plein dans l'écriture du Chapitre 5… je le poste dés que je peux._

_Laissez-moi un petit commentaire pour me dire ce que vous avez pensé…_

_Encore désolée pour les fautes d'orthographe… j'ai essayé d'en supprimer un maximum… mais vu que j'ai écris et relu dans la lancée, il est plus que probable que certaines soient passé entre les mailles du filet de ma correction…_


	5. Chapter 5

_Bonjour tout le monde,_

_On est lundi alors comme promit voici la suite._

_Merci encore pour les reviews (même si j'ai pas le temps de répondre à tous), les mises en alerte et en favoris. Ça me touche beaucoup._

_Disclaimer :_

_Rien est à moi… même pas Edward… sniff… tout est à SM… quelle chance…_

_L'univers Alias appartient à J.J. Abrams…_

_Je ne fais que jouer avec…_

_J'écris ou plutôt je gribouille juste pour le plaisir_

_**WARING : Le Rating est en M... ce n'est pas pour rien... scène de sexe plus qu'explicite... un peu de violence aussi… alors si tu n'en veux pas... ou si tu n'as pas l'âge… passe ta route...**_

_**Bonne lecture**_

**- ET SI -**

Chapitre 5

**POV Edward**

Cela faisait des jours que j'étais sur place - 4 pour être exact – et rien ne se passait comme prévu…

Absolument rien…

Déjà pour commencer je n'avais pas encore effectué ma mission. Et franchement ça craignait.

Ensuite ma vie, ma réalité étaient en train de voler en éclat. Je ne me reconnaissais pas. En temps normal j'étais qu'un de fidèle - dans mes pensées, dans mes actes, dans mes choix - j'avais mes principes et je m'y tenais.

Pourtant depuis que j'étais ici, je faisais des choses qui n'étaient tout simplement pas… moi…

Je devais me secouer et redevenir moi-même. Un homme juste - bien. Celui que j'étais. Celui qu'Esmée Cullen avait élevé.

Pour commencer j'allais effectuer ma mission et installer ce brouilleur ensuite… je verrais…

Je me préparais à préparer, j'enfilais la tenue parfaite de l'agent de la CIA en mission. Pantalon noir, pull noir, chaussure noire. J'avais même une paire de gant en cuire souple noire et une cagoule de la même couleur. Pas d'image. Pas de trace.

Je n'étais pas là…. Officiellement j'étais à Rome.

Je regardais l'heure. Minuit. J'allais partir quand j'entendis de discrets coups contre ma porte. Bizarre. Il est trop tard pour que ce soit le service de chambre. Je rangeais le brouilleur ainsi que les gants et la cagoule.

J'ouvris la porte sur une jeune femme. La jeune femme que je n'arrêtais pas de croiser - et qui n'arrêtait pas de m'obséder - depuis que j'étais arrivé. Toute de rouge vêtue, ses long cheveux bruns légèrement ondulés volant librement autour de ses épaules, elle n'attendit pas d'invitation de ma part pour rentrer dans la pièce.

Toujours sous le choc de sa _Visite _je refermais la porte après avoir glissé la fameuse pancarte _Do Not Disturb _sur la poignée et je me tournais vers… ELLE…

_**- Je… Je ne sais même pas… pourquoi… je suis… là… **_

Elle s'approcha lentement de moi, sa robe rouge bougeant au rythme de ses hanches. Elle était magnifique. Elle s'arrêta à seulement quelques millimètres de moi, sa poitrine frôlant mon torse à chacune de nos respirations.

Sans dire un mot elle remonta sa main jusqu'à mon visage et la glissa à l'arrière de ma tête pour attraper les petits cheveux sur ma nuque. Elle se servit de sa prise pour faire levier et se hisser sur la pointe des pieds. Elle posa les lèvres aussi rouges que sa robe sur les miennes et m'embrassa avec passion.

Sans même réfléchir, je répondis à son baiser. Ma langue allant se faufiler entre ses lèvres pour caresser la sienne.

J'attrapais sa hanche et la rapprochais encore plus. Je voulais la sentir toute entière.

_**- Marie… **_

_**- Chut… **_

Elle continua à m'embrasser et quand je sentis sa main libre passer sous mon pull, je quittais ses lèvres pour l'écarter pour plonger dans son regard.

_**- Marie ?**_

Je voulais comprendre. Cet après midi, elle me disait de l'oublier… qu'elle avait un petit-ami et ce soir elle me sautait dessus. Pas que je m'en plaigne mais je voulais comprendre _Pourquoi _un tel retournement de situation.

_**- Embrassez-moi Anthony… **_

Anthony… pour elle j'étais Anthony Masen… je voulais l'entendre m'appeler par mon vrai prénom. je voulais l'entendre gémir Edward...

Comme je ne bougeais pas elle reprit.

_**- Désirez moi Anthony… s'il vous plait… je veux me sentir… désirée… par vous…**_

Seigneur… peut-être que c'était le ton de sa voix, ou sa façon de me regarder - par-dessous ses cils, la tête légèrement baissée - ou la douce teinte rose de ses joues qui descendait rejoindre le haut de sa poitrine - magnifique poitrine qui se soulevait à chacune de ses respirations - ou encore la façon sensuelle, limite érotique, qu'elle avait de se mordre la lèvre inférieure, je ne sais pas. Toujours est-il que je ne pu me retenir et l'embrassais à mon tour.

_**- Je vous désire Marie… si vous pouviez savoir… à quel… point… je peux… vous… désirer… Depuis la… première fois… que je vous… ai renversé… dimanche… dans le… couloir… Et… cette… cette robe… Rouge… si… si… sexy… ne fait… qu'ajouter… à mon… désir… **_lui dis-je en plantant une multitude de baiser plus ou moins prononcer sur ses lèvres.

Je me penchais et mis plus de passion dans notre baiser. Une de mes mains caressant sensuellement le haut de son dos tandis que mon autre main était sur le bas de ses reins plaquant avec force son bassin contre le mien.

Je sentis les bras de Marie passer sous le tissu de mon pull, remontant ses mains le long de mes flans. Ses ongles grattaient doucement ma peau. J'en frissonnais de plaisir. De désir.

Marie m'obligeât à lâcher son corps parfait pour passer mon pull par-dessus ma tête. Le vêtement incriminé se retrouva à apprendre à voler, traversant la pièce pour atterrir… je ne sais où… et honnêtement sur le moment je m'en foutais un peu…

Au lieu de venir reprendre mes lèvres, Marie posa sa bouche sur mon torse et sema des baisers mouillés et brulants au gré de ses envies. Elle suivit du bout de la langue la cicatrice qui se trouvait sur mon pectoral gauche.

Cette fille me rendait dingue.

Lentement ses mains vinrent se rejoindre sur le devant de mon jeans - elle en profita pour frôler mon membre déjà bien dressé - ses doigts défirent adroitement la boutonnière de mon pantalon.

Je me retrouvais torse nu, le pantalon ouvert avec une érection qui commençait à se faire douloureuse devant une femme dont je ne connaissais pas grand-chose…

Ok ! Marie me plaisait… m'attirait… Vraiment… Et sa tenue était… ultra-bandante…

Mais je ne connaissais vraiment rien d'elle… juste qu'elle avait un petit-ami…

Avant de perdre le contrôle je devais lui parler. Je devais m'assurer qu'elle était… consciente de ce qui allait arriver…

_**- Marie… **_

Elle glissa main entre mon jeans et mon boxer pour caresser les contours de ma queue.

J'avais du mal à rester concentré sur ce que j'avais à lui dire. Ses doigts étaient tellement… bons…

_**- Marie… Et votre… petit-ami ?**_

_**- Il est pas là…**_ me répondit d'une voix rauque en accentuant sa caresse. _**Faites-moi l'amour Anthony… **_

Je n'arrivais plus à bouger… cette femme… magnifique et sensuelle me demandait de lui faire l'amour. J'en crevais d'envie. Je voulais sentir son corps vibrer contre le mien.

Prenant mon manque de réaction pour un refus, s'approcha encore plus de moi, sa douce main toujours enfermé entre nos corps et me dit d'une toute petite voix :

_**- Prenez-moi Anthony… s'il vous plait… j'ai envie que VOUS me fassiez l'amour Anthony… **_

Je fondis. Ses mots. Sa façon de les prononcer. Sa façon, totalement érotique, de gémir mon _faux _prénom. Tout me poussait à céder, à accepter… et j'en avais plus qu'envie…

Je la voulais.

Ayant avancé l'argument de son petit-ami que pour elle. Pour être sur qu'elle le voulait, qu'elle en le regretterait pas après.

Moi j'avais relégué Tanya dans les tréfonds de mon esprit et ce depuis que je l'avais rencontré dans les couloirs alors qu'elle cherchait sa cabine.

Elle n'eut pas besoin de répéter sa _demande _une nouvelle fois.

Je la repris dans mes bras et l'embrassais doucement avant de faire glisser mes lèvres le long de son cou, goutant avec délectation sa peau douce et sucrée - comme une pomme caramélisée. Je laissais mes mains glisser sur ses hanches puis ses cuisses jusqu'à rencontrer la chair ferme de ses cuisses.

Les mains de Marie reprirent leur tâche et firent descendre mon pantalon sur mes jambes. Je retirais mes chaussures d'un coup de pied et me débarrassais rapidement du vêtement encombrant pendant que Marie me gémissait à l'oreille.

Une fois uniquement vêtu de mon boxer, je remontais mes mains sous ses fesses tout en retroussant sa robe fluide. Humm… beaucoup de peau sous mes doigts… Marie devait porter un string…

Je la soulevais et la plaquais contre le mur. Elle enroula ses longues jambes autour de ma taille et ses bras à mon cou. Apportant ainsi son centre brulant contre mon érection. Seulement séparé par les fins tissus de nos sous-vêtements. Je pouvais presque sentir l'humidité de son excitation.

Je la voulais.

Je me frottais à elle quelque instant puis comme cela ne me suffisait pas, je fis remonter l'une de mes mains la recherche de la fermeture éclair de la robe que je descendis rapidement mais sa robe était toujours maintenu par la lanière autour de son cou.

Lâchant mon cou, Marie se cambra encore plus afin de pouvoir faire passer ses mains derrière sa tête. Et comme par magie le haut de la robe dégringola sur son corps pour venir s'échouer autour de sa taille. Révélant un soutien gorge en dentelle du même rouge que la robe. Sexy.

Sans brettelle, il faisait remonter son décolleté juste comme il le fallait. Ses seins étaient ronds et ferme, je pouvais voir leurs pointes se dresser à travers la dentelle fine et transparente.

J'emprisonnais ses deux poings dans une de mes mains et les remontais le plus haut possible au dessus de sa tête alors que je me reculais d'un demi-pas. Ainsi positionnée, Marie était obligée de cambrer au maximum en projetant sa poitrine vers mon visage.

Je me penchais et traçais les contours de sa lingerie du bout des lèvres. Marie frissonna et gémit à pleine voix. Du bout du nez je dégageais un sein de sa prison de dentelle puis allais prendre sa pointe dans ma bouche. Je la suçais, la mordillais, la sentais grossir sur ma langue…

Marie se tortillait et essayait de défaire de l'emprise de ma main. Mais je tins bon. Ses mouvements augmentaient la friction entre nos bassins, mes hanches suivirent son rythme d'elles-mêmes.

Je la voulais.

_**- Anthony… Encore… plus… **_

Je grognais. Moi aussi j'en voulais plus.

Lentement elle détacha ses jambes et je l'aidais à reposer ses pieds au sol tout en maintenant ses mains clouées au mur. Ma bouche toujours fermement accrochée à sa poitrine que je tétais avec tel un bébé affamé. Dans cette position le satin de robe dégringola le long de ses interminable jambes pour finit au sol, à coté de jeans.

Une fois libéré de l'étoffé Marie remonta sa jambe sur ma taille, j'y posais ma main libre et elle donna une petite impulsion sur l'autre jambe pour venir s'enrouler autour de mon corps. Pressant à nouveau nos deux sexes l'un contre l'autre.

Elle était si proche et en même temps si loin.

Lâchant son sein, ma bouche alla retrouver le petit crochet qui retenait les deux bonnets du soutien gorge ensemble. Mes dents travaillaient doucement pour le détacher. Enfin le bout dentelle se retrouve par terre.

Ma bouche retourna s'occuper des deux monts merveilleux pendant que ma main remontais sur sa cuisse douce et ferme pour retourner malaxer son cul parfait. De mes longs doigts je longeais la fine ficelle qui serpentait entre ses fesses.

Un string. Je le savais.

Je passais un doigt sous la dentelle suivant la ligne de sa féminité. Elle était chaude et mouillée. Je remontais jusqu'à trouver son clitoris, je le titillais du bout du majeur et Marie pleurnicha en se déhanchant encore plus.

Je la pénétrais de mon pouce pendant que j'emmenais mon index rejoindre mon majeur pour pincer son petit bouton tout en massant sa paroi intérieure.

_**- Encore…**_

Je redressais la tête et plongeais sur ses lèvres, buvant ses gémissements à la source. Je lâchais ses mains et prit son visage en coupe pour l'incliner à ma guise pour approfondir notre échange linguale.

Elle en profitât pour glisser une main dans mes cheveux, qu'elle tirait de manière absolument divine. Et elle fit passer l'autre autour de mon corps planta ses ongles dans mon dos. Tellement fort que j'étais certain que j'en garderais la trace pendant plusieurs jours. Lentement ses doigts descendirent jusqu'au bas de mes reins et après avoir joué avec l'élastique de mon boxer elle passa dessous, sa main se posant sur ma fesse.

_**- Je te… veux… en moi… **_me dit-elle entre deux baisers.

Moi aussi je voulais être en elle… mais pas ici… pas comme ça… contre un mur…

Je sortis mes doigts de sa douce chaleur et reprenais ses fesses à deux mains.

_**- Accroche-toi.**_

Elle resserra son emprise sur moi et je me tournais en direction du lit. Je montais dessus en la maintenant contre moi tant bien que mal.

Une fois agenouillé au milieu du matelas, Marie me lâcha et le laissa tomber en arrière en gardant ses jambes fermement enrouler autour de ma taille.

Elle était tellement belle. Ses cheveux bruns éparpillés autour de son visage, les yeux mi-clos, sa bouche peinte en rouge aux lèvres entre ouvertes laissant passer sa respiration éraillée. Sa poitrine dansant au même rythme.

Je posais mes mains sur ses cuisses, la forçant à relâcher la pression qu'elle maintenait et levais sa jambe gauche pour la placer mon épaule droite. Je tournais la tête et embrassais sa cheville et son mollet pendant que je tirais sur le ruban de satin qui maintenait son talon aiguille en place puis je jetais la chaussure quelque part dans la chambre.

Je recommençais avec son pied droit.

Je plongeais mon regard vert dans le chocolat intense du sien et fis descendre mes mains le long de ses jambes. Lentement. Doucement. Plus je descendais plus je voyais ses yeux s'écarquiller sous le plaisir.

Arrivé à sa taille, je prie le fin tissu de son string entre mes doigts et commençais à le lui enlever. Marie fit levier de ses jambes sur mes épaules et leva son bassin pour m'aider dans la manœuvre.

Une fois le string libéré je le portais à mon nez et en sentis la fragrance. Divine.

A mon geste, je vis Marie se mordre la lèvre pour tenter de retenir son gémissement. Pour mon plus grand plaisir elle n'y arriva pas.

Je balançais l'étoffe de son sous-vêtement quelque part. Je fis ensuite glisser mon propre boxer aussi bas que je pu sur mes cuisses libérant mon sexe douloureusement érigé qui pointait dans la direction de ce qu'il voulait. Marie.

Ses yeux glissèrent sur mon torse et son regard s'assombrit qu'il se fixa sur mon membre tendu de désir. Oui, je sais… mère nature m'avait plutôt gâté.

Elle laissa retomber ses jambes autour de moi, les pieds à plat sur le matelas, les genoux légèrement replier. A mon tour je parcourrais son corps des yeux.

Ses bras étendus au dessus sa tête, son visage rose de plaisir, sa magnifique poitrine qui pointait dans ma direction. Son ventre plat et musclé, son nombril où était niché un piercing, un petit nœud rose remplit de cristaux étincelant.

J'étais pas forcement fan des piercings mais sur elle c'était juste… sexy…

Puis finalement j'arrivais à son pubis totalement épilé à l'exception d'un petit triangle de poils juste au dessus de son point sensible. La position qu'elle avait adopté la dévoilai entièrement, son sexe s'ouvrait délicatement pour moi. Je pouvais voir son jus couler de ses petites lèvres.

Si j'avais été un adolescent nul doute que j'aurais jouis devant cette vision parfaite. Merci seigneur, j'étais plus un adolescent depuis pas mal de temps déjà.

Marie tendis une main devant moi en une claire invitation à la rejoindre.

Je me laissais tomber au dessus d'elle, prenant appuie sur mes coudes pour ne pas l'écraser. Ma bouche s'empara de la sienne alors que mon sexe glissait le long de sa fente humide.

Je me débâtis un instant pour faire glisser mon boxer sur mes jambes et m'en débarrasser définitivement.

C'était bon… si bon… j'augmentais la friction entre nos corps. Alors que Marie glissa une main entre nous pour saisir ma verge et la guider vers son entrée.

Le gland pressé contre sa fente bouillante qui semblait m'aspiré je me figeais et la regardais dans les yeux. Les siens étaient fermés dans l'anticipation quand elle remarqua que je ne bougeais plus elle les rouvrit.

_**- Marie… je… on a pas… je n'ai pas… de… haletais-je**_

_**- de préservatif ? **_

_**- Euh… oui… j'avais pas… prévu… de… **_

_**- Vas-y… je… je prends la… pilule… j'ai confiance… Anthony… prends moi…**_

Sans me quitter des yeux, elle souleva légèrement son bassin en appuyant sur mes reins et je glissais enfin en elle.

Paradis.

Elle était si douce et chaude autour de moi. Je grognais de plaisir et le gémissement qui sortit de ses lèvres quand je la pénétrais failli me faire perdre les pédales.

Je restais enfoncer dans le creux de son ventre le temps de nous habituer à la sensation de l'autre. Quand ses bras remontèrent le long de mon dos pour venir se perdre dans les cheveux, je commençais un léger mouvement de va et vient avec mes hanches.

_**- Tu es si… chaude…**_

Fermant les yeux Marie laissa sa tête partir en arrière alors qu'elle balançait le bassin d'avant en arrière pour venir à ma rencontre.

Je calais ma tête dans le creux de son cou et je sentais son cœur pulser contre ma peau. C'était si bon.

_**- Encore… plus fort… **_

Accédant à sa demande je me redressais jusqu'à me retrouver une nouvelle fois à genoux entre ses cuisses. Je glissais mes bras sous ses jambes et les relevais contre mes flans. Je les maintenais en place à alors que je donnais des coups de rein de plus en plus violant en elle.

Je voyais mon sexe luisant de sa cyprine aller et venir dans sa petite chatte serrée. C'était hypnotisant.

_**- Oui… encore… je… encore…**_

Moi aussi j'en voulais encore plus.

Normalement je l'aurais fait se mettre à quatre pates pour la pilonner avec force mais égoïstement je ne le fis pas.

Je voulais la voir jouir.

Je voulais voir son visage prit dans les affres du plaisir.

A la place je fis passer sa jambe gauche de l'autre coté de mon corps et la maintint pressé contre l'autre. Elle se retrouvait avec les épaules appuyées contre le matelas alors que son bassin était tourné dans un angle de 90 degrés posé sur mes cuisses. Son ventre ainsi étiré se couvrait d'une fine pellicule de sueur.

Elle était tellement serrée comme ça.

D'un bras je maintenais ses jambes l'une contre l'autre. Pendant que ma main avait pris place sur sa fesse.

Je poussais fort en elle.

_**- Tu es si… bonne… si étroite comme ça… tu sens comme tu es serrés ?**_ grognais-je…

_**- Oh ! OUI ! Encore… continue…**_

_**- Tu aimes ça ? Tu la sens ? tu aimes quand c'est fort ?**_

_**- J'y suis… presque… je… encore… **_

Je la bombardais de coup de buttoir de plus en plus violent. Sans je m'en rende compte ma main s'abattit sur cul bombé. Elle glapit, je recommençais une fois et je sentis son corps se resserrer autour de moi alors qu'elle jouissait en criant mon _faux_ prénom. Elle était si belle. Ses paupières papillonnèrent alors que ses yeux ses retournaient. Sa bouche figée dans son cri maintenant silencieux.

Compressant ma queue de façon totalement divine. Je ne pu me retenir plus longtemps et me vidais en elle en plusieurs longs jet.

A contre cœur je quittais son corps et me laissais tomber à coté d'elle. Nous gémissions à la perte de ce contact intime.

Je tentais de reprendre mon souffle. Ça avait été si bon, si puissant.

Une fois les battements de mon cœur revenus à la normale je me tournais sur le coté et regardais Marie reprendre son souffle. Elle avait porté une de ses mains sur sa poitrine, elle fixait le plafond.

Je posais une main sur sa taille pour attirer son attention.

_**- Marie…**_

_**- hummm…**_ dit-elle en frissonnant.

_**- Tu as froid ?**_

Elle me regarda dans les yeux. Son regard était si profond.

_**- Un peu… **_

Je tirais les draps sur nous alors qu'elle venait se blottir dans mes bras. Sa tête sous mon menton, elle sentait bon. Un mélange de Marie et de sexe.

Je la serrais contre moi en sentant son souffle ralentir et s'apaiser sur mon torse. En moins de cinq minutes, elle dormait.

Je ne tardais pas à la rejoindre au pays des rêves.

**- Et Si -**

Le lendemain quand je me réveillais Marie n'était plus dans mes bras, je tâtonnais autour de moi pour lui mettre la main dessus, le lit était vide. Et froid.

J'ouvris aussitôt les yeux. Marie était debout à coté du lit, elle rattachait sa robe autour de son cou. Elle me tournait le dos. Elle se pencha pour ramasser une chaussure. Sa robe rouge remontant haut sur ses cuisses. Quelle vue superbe.

Je me redressais sur un coude bien décidé à la faire revenir au lit.

_**- Marie… ne fais pas ça… **_

Elle sursauta et se tourna vers moi. Elle avait l'air d'un animal acculé. Une biche prise dans les phares d'une voiture.

_**- Ne pas faire quoi ?!**_

Je la désignais d'un geste vague.

_**- Ca Marie… ne regrette pas… ne fuis pas…**_

Elle baissa la tête, cherchant son autre chaussure.

_**- Je… je peux pas… Anthony… je peux pas…**_

Elle attrapa sa seconde chaussure et partit en courant. Encore.

Le temps que je sorte du lit et que j'enfile un boxer, Marie avait déjà disparu au bout du couloir.

Merde.

Je ne connaissais même pas son numéro de chambre.

Re-merde.

Je retournais dans ma chambre et m'asseyais sur mon lit.

Je repensais à la soirée d'hier, c'était magnifique. Merveilleux.

Je ne regrettais rien.

Ma conscience choisie ce moment pour ramener Tanya au premier plan dans ma mémoire. Je l'avais trompé. C'était la première fois que ça m'arrivait. En plus de 7 ans de relation je n'avais jamais envisagé de la trahir comme ca. Pourtant je n'arrivais pas à le regretter.

Tanya avait ses objectifs et était prête à tout pour y parvenir. Elle voulait devenir une grande chirurgienne cardio-thoracique, elle voulait la renommé et la gloire.

Nous ne vivions même pas ensemble. Elle préférait son minuscule appartement à coté de l'hôpital.

Marie était tellement… pas Tanya. Elles étaient à l'opposée l'une de l'autre. Là où Tanya était une grande Blonde plantureuse sûre d'elle, Marie était une petite chose brune, douce et fragile, presque timide.

Bon d'accord, elle n'avait pas été timide hier soir quand elle avait débarqué dans ma chambre pour me demander de lui faire l'amour.

Elle avait été le summum de la sensualité et de la féminité assumée.

Bref… j'avais trompé mon amie et je ne le regrettais. Je ne lui cacherais pas. J'étais un homme. J'assumerais. Je lui dirais la vérité.

Cela faisait plus de deux heures que Marie était partie. Je devais me faire une raison, elle ne reviendrait pas.

Je pris une douche et allait me défouler à la salle de sport. Ouais Grand Luxe le bateau, il y avait même un club de sport. Taper une heure ou deux sur un sac de sable me ferais du bien.

J'étais en sueur et courbatu quand je revenais dans ma chambre. Je pris une nouvelle douche et me préparais pour ma mission.

Revoici Edward Cullen, agent de la CIA en mission.

Je ne devais pas oublier que j'étais là pour une raison précise. Poser un brouilleur de fréquence sur une caméra. Idéalement j'aurais voulu le faire de nuit - c'était plus facile de se glisser dans les ombres en pleine nuit - mais je savais que je n'aurais pas la patience d'attendre jusqu'à ce soir.

J'attrapais toute mes affaires et rangeais les gants dans ma poche arrière, le brouilleur dans ma poche avant - c'était pas plus gros qu'une pièce d'un dollars. En faite il avait la forme et la texture d'une pièce d'un dollar. N'importe qui l'aurait confondue avec une pièce de monnaie.

Comme on était en plein jour je ne pouvais pas mettre ma cagoule alors j'enfonçais une casquette de baseball sur mon crane la descendant au maximum sur mes yeux. Avec le soleil extérieur c'était un déguisement passe partout.

Je quittais ma cabine et traversais le paquebot. Je me retrouvais dans la zone des soutes. Alors voyons voir, la soute numéro trois, je crochetais rapidement la serrure en vérifiant bien que personne ne pouvait me voir. Me voila dans la sécurité relative de la pièce.

Je cherchais la caméra et la trouvais au fond de la cale - elle était énorme, motorisée avec 3 grands projecteurs pour explorer les fonds marins. J'en dévissais la partie inférieure et plaçais la fausse pièce de monnaie. Le service technique n'aura plus qu'à l'activer quand la caméra aura été mise à l'eau.

Je replaçais la camera comme je l'avais trouvé et repartis dans l'autre sens. J'entendis des bruits de pas en provenance du couloir.

Merde.

Je me plaquais contre le mur derrière la porte. Si quelqu'un entrait j'aurais l'effet de surprise.

Fausse alerte, les bruits diminuèrent puis cessèrent complètement. J'attendis plusieurs minutes histoires d'être sur puis j'entrouvris la porte. Un petit coup d'œil à droite, un petit coup d'œil à gauche c'était dégagé. Comme les bruits me semblaient avoir disparue sur la gauche et je parti à droite.

Je remontais en vitesse sur le pont supérieur et me mélangeais parmi la foule présente.

Je redevenais Anthony Masen, un simple vacancier.

Je flânais sur le pont comme l'aurais fait n'importe quel touriste et passais même par la boutique prendre une babiole à Emmett… ça le ferais rager… il aurait voulu être affecté à cette « Mission Pénard ». Ces mots pas les miens.

Je retournais à ma cabine et remarquais un petit carton blanc sur le sol. Surement glissé sous la porte.

C'était un mot de Marie.

**- Et Si -**

_Et voila… _

_Mystère résolu… Anthony Masen est Edward Cullen…_

_Edward c'est fait « agressé » par « Marie » qui c'est enfuis au matin, il a tout de même réussi à effectuer sa mission. _

_A votre avis qu'y a-t-il sur le message de « Marie » ?_

_Vont-ils apprendre leurs véritables identités et… « occupations professionnelles » ? Si oui comment réagiront-ils ?_

_Pour ce savoir il faudra attendre la semaine prochaine. _

_**Je me suis crée un profil Facebook pour vous tenir informé de l'avancer de mes histoires et pour vous mettre des photos qui m'ont inspiré. Mon pseudo Debby Fiction. N'hésitez pas à m'ajouter en ami.**_

_PS : Pour celles (ceux ?) qui suivent MET je suis – toujours - en plein dans l'écriture du Chapitre 5… je le poste dés que je peux. _

_Laissez-moi un petit commentaire pour me dire ce que vous avez pensé…_

_Encore désolée pour les fautes d'orthographe… j'ai essayé d'en supprimer un maximum… mais vu que j'ai écris et relu dans la lancée, il est plus que probable que certaines soient passé entre les mailles du filet de ma correction…_


	6. Chapter 6

_Bonjour tout le monde,_

_On est lundi alors comme promit voici la suite._

_Pourtant c'était pas gagné… on est rentré de vacance ce matin (on n'était pas bien loin… à peine à 2 heures de Lyon… mais qu'est ce que ça fait du bien de changer d'air !) Alors le temps de faire la route, de décharger la voiture, d'aller à McDo chercher de quoi manger pour midi (mes enfants étaient ravis… bien qu'ils auraient préféré aller manger là-bas ^^) de défaire les valises, faire tourner les machines/étendre le linge… En plus les grumeaux ne voulaient pas faire la sieste… (Forcément… ils ont dormis pendant le trajet du retour…) et quand je pense qu'il va falloir que j'aille en courses pour remplir le frigo… je suis morte à l'avance… _

_Bref quand j'ai enfin réussi à me poser devant l'ordi… Word c'est amusé à me faire peur… impossible d'ouvrir le 6__ème__ chapitre… (alors que les 3 prochains s'ouvraient très bien…) bon finalement j'ai réussi à l'ouvrir en mode « récupération de donnée ». Je sais pas si vous avez déjà ouvert un fichier comme ça… mais… bonjour le résultat… le texte est frappé au kilomètre. Plus aucune mise en page… mais bon le texte ÉTAIT là… pas besoin de tout réécrire… _

_ Alors voilà… j'ai enfin fini de le rendre présentable… enfin j'espère… _

_Merci encore pour les reviews (même si j'ai pas eu le temps de répondre à tous), les mises en alerte et en favoris. Ça me touche beaucoup._

**_Disclaimer :_**

_Rien est à moi… même pas Edward… sniff… Twilight est à SM… quelle chance…_

_L'univers Alias appartient à J.J. Abrams…_

_Je ne fais que jouer avec…_

_J'écris ou plutôt je gribouille juste pour le plaisir_

**_WARING : Le Rating est en M... ce n'est pas pour rien... scène de SEXE plus qu'explicite... un peu de VIOLENCE aussi… alors si tu n'en veux pas... ou si tu n'as pas l'âge… passe ta route..._**

_Bonne lecture_

**- ET SI -**

**Chapitre 6**

**POV Bella**

J'étais détendue et reposée quand je me réveillais ce matin. Je gardais les yeux fermés pour savourer encore un instant de cette plénitude que l'on ressent après une bonne nuit de sommeil. Je flottais sur mon petit nuage j'étais bien, la main de Jake était posée sur mon ventre nu me serrant contre lui.

Une minute Bella…

Jacob n'était pas là.

J'ouvris les yeux. Je n'étais pas dans ma chambre ni même dans ma cabine. Doucement je me retournais pour identifier le propriétaire de cette main.

Anthony !

Anthony était là. Endormi. Visiblement _nu_ lui aussi.

Qu'est ce que j'avais fait ? Je fermais les yeux et laissais les souvenirs d'hier soir refaire surface. J'avais enfilé ma robe rouge, j'étais monté au bar boire un cocktail – fort… mais pas assez pour me saouler et me faire faire n'importe quoi - puis tel une automate j'avais été frapper à la porte d'Anthony et lui avait sauté dessus.

Je lui avais demandé de me faire l'amour !

Et seigneur… il l'avait fait… et de façon merveilleuse…

Mais qu'est ce que j'avais fait ?

Je ne pouvais pas rester là… Je devais partir. Je devais tourner dans ma cabine.

Je sortis du lit avec une extrême prudence afin de ne pas réveiller Anthony. Je n'étais pas prête à avoir _cette_ conversation… je ne pouvais pas lui faire face maintenant… ni plus tard… j'avais trop… honte…

J'avais trompé l'homme que j'aimais avec un autre homme que je connaissais à peine, qui était lui aussi en couple et à qui j'avais mentis sur mon identité.

Mais qu'est ce que j'avais fait !

Une fois debout je récupérais mes sous vêtements et enfilais ma robe le plus vite possible. Je devais avoir quittée la pièce avant qu'Anthony ne se réveille.

J'étais en train de ramasser une chaussure quand je l'entendis :

- _**Marie… ne fais pas ça…**_ Sa voix était roque et encore pleine de sommeil.

Je me tournais vers lui. Il était allongé sur le coté, une main replier sous sa tête. J'écarquillais les yeux… il était beau… très beau… il émanait de lui une sorte d'aura de sexualité satisfaite et de luxure(*1). Un vrai pousse-au-crime. Contre toute attente, je réussi à parler calmement. Et pas pour lui demander de me prendre sauvagement.

_**- Ne pas faire quoi ?!**_

Il secoua la main dans ma direction.

_**- Ça Marie… ne regrette pas… ne fuis pas…**_

Je baissais la tête parce que c'était exactement ce que je contais faire. Fuir… Je devais partir le plus vite possible.

_**- Je… je peux pas… Anthony… je peux pas…**_

Je ramassais ma seconde chaussure et quittais la chambre sans prendre la peine de les rattacher.

Je courrais pieds nus dans les couloirs, heureuse de n'y croiser personne juste un serveur au détour d'un couloir. Je ne voulais même pas savoir à quoi je devais ressembler, à déambuler ainsi, dans une robe rouge beaucoup sexy pour l'heure matinale sans oublier que mes cheveux devaient être dans un état impossible après ma nuit… agitée… et mes talons aiguilles dans les mains.

Je m'enfermais dans ma cabine et allais directement prendre une douche. Je me frottais la peau dans l'espoir de faire disparaître les images qui venaient me hanter dés que je fermais les yeux. Comme ci un décapage en profondeur allait effacer ce que j'avais fait. Et je devais faire disparaître son odeur.

Elle me prenait à la tête.

Une fois propre, je passais un shorty bleu avec un caraco en satin et dentelles de la même couleur (*2) puis me glissais dans mon lit, roulée en boule sous ma couette.

Sans que je puisse les retenir des larmes commencèrent à couler sur mes joues.

Qu'est ce que j'avais fait ?

Comment j'avais pu faire _**ÇA**_ à Jacob ?

Et dire qu'il me croyait en pleine conférence à Miami alors qu'en réalité j'étais en plein milieu du pacifique et que j'avais passé une partie de la nuit à m'envoyer en l'air avec un presque inconnu.

Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi j'avais fait ça.

J'étais bien avec Jacob. Nous étions heureux. Bien sur… j'étais consciente que parfois nous avions quelques petits… accrochages. Mais quel couple n'en avait pas ?

Nous étions tout les deux assez têtus et avions du mal à accepter les compromis mais nous y arrivions toujours.

C'est vrai que la dernière fois que j'avais vu Jacob, l'ambiance avait été… glaciale…

_Bravo Bella… C'est l'euphémisme de l'année ça…_

Je lui avais dit que je partais pour 10 jours et tout ce qu'il avait dit avant de parti était « Bon voyage ». OK, il était fâché et en colère que je parte - encore - en voyage d'affaire mais ce n'était pas une raison. En plus j'étais sur qu'il allait passer presque tout son temps à l'hôpital.

J'étais énervée par son comportement limite gamin.

_Tu es énervée alors tu couches avec le premier mec qui te montre un peu d'intérêt ?_Bravo Bella ! Très mature comme comportement !

J'étais vraiment perdue… je ne me reconnaissais plus.

Je ne savais plus quoi penser.

Cette nuit était une erreur…

Mais était-ce une erreur de parcours ou la preuve que je faisais une erreur ?

J'avais besoin de parler à Alice. Elle pourrait m'aider à comprendre. Elle était - presque - toujours de bon conseil. En plus je savais qu'elle ne me jugerait pas. J'avais besoin de l'entendre me dire que c'était une erreur. Un moment d'égarement.

Peut-être que si une personne extérieur me le disait je réussirais à admettre que c'était une erreur et à _réellement_ regretter cette nuit.

A bout de larme j'avais fini par m'endormir. Un sommeil lourd et sans rêve. Quand je me levais j'avais les idées un peu plus claires. J'avais fait une erreur et je pouvais pas m'apitoyer sur mon sort, j'avais une mission à effectuer.

Je m'habillais rapidement. Une robe bain de soleil, de couleur violine (*3), suffisamment ample et longue pour que je puisse dissimuler ma ceinture de cuisse avec mon kit du parfait espion. Puis je me tressais les cheveux avant de les dissimuler sous ma perruque blonde. Je vérifiais le résultat dans le miroir puis j'appliquais également une couche de maquillage.

J'étais presque méconnaissable.

Je sortis de ma chambre et avançais naturellement dans les couloirs. Soudainement je réalisais que je me retrouvais devant la porte numéro 330. Qu'est ce que je faisais là ? Je priais pour qu'Anthony ne choisisse pas ce moment pour quitter sa cabine.

Je ne savais toujours pas quoi lui dire. Ni comment lui dire. Et je ne me voyais pas lui expliquer _pourquoi_ je portais une perruque blonde.

Pourtant je savais que je devais lui parler. Je lui devais une explication. Pile à ce moment une femme de chambre passa avec son chariot, je lui demandais si elle avait un papier et un stylo à me prêter.

Je griffonnais un petit message :

_Anthony,_

_J'ai… je vous…_

_Retrouvez-moi sur le pont arrière à 18 heures._

_Marie_

Avant de glisser le bout de papier sous la porte. Je me dépêchais de quitter le couloir.

J'arrivais facilement jusqu'au niveau des soutes. Pas ou peu de surveillance. Je longeais le couloir, je m'assurais que la seconde issue n'était pas fermée, en cas de pépin je voulais avoir le choix de la direction. J'entrais dans la soute numéro soute numéro 3 et repérais facilement la caméra.

J'enfilais une paire de gant en latex et sorti un tournevis de sous ma robe. Je démontais la partie avant et sorti la lentille optique. Je branchais la boite de dérivation sur le câblage et vérifiais avec mon Smartphone que c'était correctement connecté. Merveilleuse petite application signée Eric Yorkie, le petit génie informatique du SD-6. Il pouvait tout inventer, tout pirater… ou presque…

Je remontais le tout et reposais la caméra à sa place. Je sortis discrètement et regagnais les ponts supérieur. Je me dépêchais de retourner à ma cabine pour me changer. Je passais un pantacourt noir et un long débardeur.

A 17h50 j'étais sur le pont arrière, peu de monde était encore dehors, la plus part des gens devaient être en train de se préparer pour aller dîner. Je m'accoudais au garde fou et regardais les dauphins nager à coté du bateau.

J'étais un peu plus détendu quand Anthony arriva.

_**- J'ai eu votre mot…**_ me dit-il de sa voix douce.

Je ne bougeais pas, je continuais à fixer l'océan.

_**- Je suis désolée Anthony.**_

J'attendis un instant et comme il ne dit rien je continuais :

_**- Cette nuit… ça n'aurait… jamais du… ce produire…**_

_**- Ne dites pas… Marie… **_

Marie… Marie Stewart… pour lui j'étais une autre personne.

_**- Si Anthony… cette nuit était une grossière erreur… je… je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris… je n'aurais jamais du vous demander… Ça… j'aurais du penser… à votre amie… à mon ami… il y a tellement de raisons pour lesquelles CA n'aurait pas du se produire…**_

Anthony attrapa mon bras et me fit me retourner. Il portait un jeans noir, une chemise grise aux manches roulés sur ses avant bras qui portait pardessus un t-shirt d'un gris plus clair. il était... beau... à couper le souffle...(*4)

_**- Vous ne pensez pas ce que vous dites…**_

_**- Si Anthony… je le pense…**_

Comme je baissais la tête, il prit mon menton entre ses doigts et me força à le regarder dans les yeux. Il put alors voir que des larmes silencieuses coulaient sur mes joues.

_**- Dites-moi en me regardant dans les yeux que vous le regretter. Que vous n'avez rien… ressenti.**_

J'essayais vainement de retenir mes pleurs.

_**- Je… je… je peux pas… Anthony… je peux… pas dire… ça…**_

Anthony passa ses mains sur mes joues pour sécher mes larmes. Ces gestes étaient si doux que j'allais naturellement me blottir dans ses bras et laissais couler mes larmes. Anthony referma ses bras autour de ma taille et me serra contre lui.

Pourquoi je pleurais ?

Pleurais-je ce qui c'était passé ou pleurais-je ce qui aurait pu ce passer ?

Je ne savais pas.

A cet instant précis je ne savais qu'une seule chose. J'étais bien là. Dans les bras d'Anthony. Je passais un long moment à pleurer sur son épaule alors qu'il me berçait lentement en passant sa main dans mon dos.

Quand je parvins enfin à me calmer, je sentis sa main me relever la tête. Ses yeux étaient si beaux. D'un vert si intense. Il essuya les dernières traces de larme sur mes joues.

_**- Là… ça va aller… **_

J'acquiesçais de la tête avec un léger sourire et me décidais à me laisser aller.

_**- Je sais que ça va aller… vous êtes là…** _murmurais-je doucement, comme pour moi-même.

Anthony se pencha pour m'embrasser, lentement, surement pour me laisser la possibilité de refuser mais je n'en avais pas envie. Doucement il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes en un léger baiser, comme je répondais à sa caresse il intensifia notre échange et rapidement je sentis sa langue entrer dans ma bouche.

C'est à bout de souffle que nous nous séparions. Anthony m'attira alors vers un banc où il prit place avant de m'asseoir en travers de ses genoux. Je passais mon bras autour de son épaule et posais ma tête contre son cou.

Ni lui ni moi ne dîmes quoi que ce soit. Aucuns mots n'étaient nécessaires. Nous restions là, à regarder le soleil se coucher dans l'océan, échangeant quelques baisers.

_**- Tu as faim ?**_

_**- Non…**_

C'était vrai, je n'avais quasiment rien mangé de la journée pourtant je n'avais pas faim je voulais juste aller me coucher... dans ses bras.

Je me levais et lui tendis la main. Il la prit et me suivit en silence. Je n'hésitais pas une seule seconde avant d'ouvrir la porte et le entrer dans ma chambre. Je refermais derrière nous et tirais le verrou avant de me tourner vers Anthony. Il me fixait surpris alors que je m'avançais vers lui. Je plantais mon regard dans le sien.

_**- Je… je veux y aller lentement…. Je veux juste dormir… avec vous… **_

_**- Tout ce que tu veux Marie…**_

J'allais jusqu'à la penderie et attrapais un caraco en guise de chemise de nuit. J'hésitais à aller dans la salle de bain me changer mais finalement je décidais de rester dans la chambre. Après tout, Il m'avait déjà vu nue.

Lui tournant toujours le dos je me changeais rapidement. Une fois en tenue de nuit je me tournais vers Anthony. Il était torse nu et faisait glisser son jeans sur ses jambes musclés(*5). Il avait l'intention de dormir en boxer. Je dus gémir plus fort que je ne l'avais cru puisqu'il releva la tête vers moi.

_**- Je peux le remette… si tu préfères… c'est juste ce n'est pas… très confortable pour dormir…**_

_**- Non… ça va…**_

Je tirais la couette pour me glisser au fond du lit et maintenais la couverture levée pour l'inviter à me rejoindre. Il s'allongeât à mes cotés et je rabaissais les draps. Je ne savais pas quoi faire, je l'avais invité dans mon lit et maintenant ?

Que devais-je faire ? (NdA : J'ai bien une idée ou deux de ce que JE ferais si Edward était dans mon lit…)

Anthony me sourit tendrement et me demanda :

_**- Je peux te prendre dans mes bras ?**_

_**- Bien sur.**_

Je m'approchais de lui et posais timidement ma main sur son torse alors qu'il glissait son bras sous mon corps et me tirais vivement à lui. Je me retrouvais à moitié allongée sur lui.

Il m'embrasa doucement puis sans rien dire je posais la tête sur sa poitrine et relevais ma jambe sur les siennes. J'étais bien. Si bien.

_**- Bonne nuit Anthony,**_ murmurais-je.

_**- Fais de beaux rêves Marie.**_

Je fermais les yeux et m'endormis rapidement, bercée par les battements régulier de son cœur et les caresses que sa main prodiguait sur la bande de peau entre mon shorty et mon caraco.

**- Et Si -**

Le soleil était à peine levé quand j'ouvris les yeux. J'avais bien dormi, j'étais reposé. Contrairement à hier matin, je savais où j'étais et avec qui j'étais mais je ne paniquais pas. Je le voulais.

Hier soir - ou peut-être cette nuit - j'avais, de manière inconsciente, décidée que je n'étais pas Bella Swan, j'étais Marie Stewart et comme elle n'existait pas, elle n'avait pas de petit ami. Elle était libre. Libre de tout faire.

J'étais toujours dans les bras d'Anthony, presque dans la même position qu'hier soir. Pendant notre sommeil, sa main s'était posée sur ma cuisse et l'avait remonté plus haut sur les siennes.

Je pouvais sentir son sexe contre ma peau. Même endormi sa queue était à demi dressé. Les hommes et leur érection matinale. Cela me donnait une idée.

Délicatement pour ne pas le réveiller, je me dégageais de son étreinte puis me glissais au fond du lit. Je fis attention en descendant son boxer pour en sortir son sexe.

J'enroulais mes doigts autour de son membre et commençais à faire de léger mouvement du poignet. Sa peau était douce et chaude. Je le sentais grossir sous ma peau. J'aimais la sensation. J'entendis Anthony gémir à travers la couette mais il ne se réveilla pas.

Monsieur Masen avait le sommeil lourd.

Lentement je me baissais et embrassais le bout de son sexe avant de faire courir ma langue sur toute sa longueur. Il avait bon gout. Sa peau était sucrée, comme un caramel. Je remontais faire tourner ma langue sur son gland avant de l'aspirer dans ma bouche. Je le suçotais doucement alternant entre petit coup de dent et petit coup de langue.

_**- Marie… **_

La main d'Anthony vint se glisser dans mes cheveux mais rien de plus, il devait encore dormir. J'en profitais alors pour l'enfoncer plus profondément en moi. Son membre était long et je le senti taper au fond de ma gorge. J'aspirais autant que je pu avant de remonter lentement en mordillant son épaisseur.

Une fois au sommet je passais ma langue sur la petite fente pour récupérer la petite goute de liquide pré-éjaculatoire qui perlait là.

Je ne pu retenir un gémissement. Il avait si bon gout.

Je posais une main sur ses bourses et les massais doucement alors que je recommençais à descendre sur sa verge. Je le pompais de plus en plus fort et son sexe grossit encore en moi.

J'entendais Anthony gémir dans son sommeil. Je me sentais puissante d'être celle qui réussissait à le faire gémir comme ça.

Je mis ma main libre sur la basse de son sexe et la branlais au même rythme que ma bouche.

Les jambes d'Anthony s'écartèrent légèrement et sa deuxième main vint rejoindre la première relevant mes cheveux.

Monsieur Masen devait être réveillé.

_**- Huumm… Marie… Arrête… oh… oui…**_

Ses paroles n'étaient vraiment raccords avec ses mains qui appuyaient sur ma tête et son bassin qui se levait légèrement pour s'enfoncer plus profondément en moi.

Je gémis et le suçait plus fort. Je le voulais en moi aussi profondément que possible.

_**- Encore… oui… je… j'y… suis… presque**_… haletât-il d'une voix rauque.

Je fis encore quelque aller retour avant de le sentir se tendre et se libérer en trois ou quatre long jets chauds dans ma bouche. J'avalais au fur et à mesure, il avait un gout de miel. Je pris bien soin de le lécher partout afin de bien le nettoyer.

Je remontais le long de son corps, sortant de sous la couverture. Il me regardait avec un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres. Sa poitrine se soulevait au même rythme - rapide - que sa respiration.

_**- Et bien… bonjour à toi aussi… **_me dit-il en souriant.

Je m'installais à califourchon sur ses cuisses. J'étais sure d'être toute rouge - il faisait chaud sous la couette - et mes cheveux devaient ressembler à un nid de corneille.

_**- Tu es si… Belle… **_

Anthony posa ses mains sur chacune de mes cuisses et du bout des doigts il redessina les contours de mon shorty. C'était si doux. Ça réveillait un feu brûlant dans mon intimité. J'avais envie de lui. Maintenant.

Je me penchais et allais chercher ses lèvres. Il répondit immédiatement à mon baiser et ses mains remontèrent sur mes fesses pour s'arrêter sur ma taille. Je frissonnais de plaisir quand il me pressa contre lui, je sentais son sexe grossir à nouveau.

Je gémis alors que j'accrochais mes mains à ses cheveux me frottant contre lui autant que je pu. Ma poitrine aux pointes durcies contre la sienne, mon sexe humide conte le sien dressé. J'étais avide du moindre contact.

Je le voulais. Vraiment. Au point d'oublier tout ce qui n'étais pas nous.

J'aurais pu jouir rien quand sentant les mains d'Anthony remonter le long de mes cotes en emportant mon caraco avec elles. Je voulais sentir sa peau nue contre la mienne.

Je ne quittais ses lèvres que le temps de me débarrasser de ce vêtement encombrant. Il n'avait même pas eu le temps de toucher le sol que j'avais déjà été retrouver sa bouche. Ma langue dansant sensuellement avec la sienne.

D'un coup de rein Anthony échangea nos positions et je me retrouvais coincée entre le matelas et son corps musclé. Je nouais mes jambes autour de ses hanches et recommençais à me frotter contre son boxer. Si seulement ces deux bouts de tissus pouvaient disparaître par la simple volonté.

Je poussais une petite plainte à la perte de ses lèvres mais elle fut vite remplacer par un cri de plaisir quand Anthony vint poser les sur mon sein droit alors que sa main prit le gauche. Ses longs doigts pinçaient et tiraient presque douloureusement sur la pointe dressée alors que sa bouche tétait avec force le deuxième.

Ces deux actes combinés se répercutaient directement entre mes jambes. J'allais prendre feu de l'intérieur. Je le voulais en moi.

_**- Anthony… s'il te plait… **_

Je le suppliais mais il devait vraiment faire quelque chose avant que je sois victime d'auto combustion.

Dieu merci sa main libre passa sous mon shorty et pétrit un instant mes fesses avant de glisser entre elles. Il caressa doucement mon anus avant de continuer son chemin et de directement me pénétrer avec deux ses doigts.

_**- Tu es si mouillée...**_

Il faisait aller et venir ses doigts en moi avec force sans pour autant oublier ses caresses sur mes seins. C'était si bon...

Je sentis son pouce venir effleurer mon petit trou. Je m'arquais pour plus de contact, voulant faire entrer son doigt en moi… là…

Je n'avais jamais laissé Jacob – ou qui que ce soit toucher à cet orifice – pour moi c'était uniquement une sortie et en aucun cas lier à un jeu sexuel. Pourtant, là, maintenant avec Anthony… c'était si intense et j'étais si excitée que je l'aurais laissé me prendre par derrière sans la moindre hésitation.

_**- Tu aimes ça ? Tu veux jouir comme ça ?**_

Je grognais un truc qui ressemblait vaguement à un « oui ». il accentua frottement de son doigt sur mon petit trou.

_**- Tu veux mon pouce là ?**_

Je hochais la tête de haut en bas pour acquiescer. Mais cela de lui suffis pas :

_**- Alors dit le… **_gronda-t-il contre ma poitrine, son souffle chaud me faisait frissonner de plaisir.

_**- Je… je… veux ton pouce… en moi…**_ réussis-je à dire entre deux gémissements.

Il raffermit sa caresse et inséra son pouce en moi. C'était étrange de sentir quelque chose entrer là. Étrange-agréable – délicieusement agréable - mais étrange quand même.

_**- Encore… plus… **_

La bouche d'Anthony quitta mon sein et vint avaler mes cris de plaisir à la source. Je m'accrochais à lui comme je le pouvais, tantôt en tirant ses cheveux, tantôt en griffant son dos. Ses doigts partout en moi... c'étaient tellement intenses qu'il me fallait un exutoire.

Il ne fallu que peu de temps pour que j'explose sous ses doigts. J'étais encore dans les affres du plaisir quand je sentis ses doigts quitter mon corps.

J'étais tellement… déconnectée que je réalisais à peine qu'il me retournait sur le ventre et me retirait mon sous-vêtement avant de relever mes hanches pour glisser un coussin sous moi afin que je sois confortablement installée alors que j'étais très cambrée, complètement ouverte et totalement offerte pour lui.

Je sentis Anthony passer ses mains entre mes cuisses pour les écarter encore plus avant de prendre place derrière moi. Son sexe dure palpitant entre mes fesses.

Tiens quand avait-il enlevé son boxer ?

Il posa ses mains sur mes hanches et me tira à lui, faisant glisser son érection sur ma peau. Il me taquina pendant un moment, coulissant sa queue contre mon sexe sans me pénétrer, son gland venant taper mon clitoris à chaque fois.

J'allais jouir. Encore. Bientôt.

Puis sans prévenir il entra en moi d'un grand coup de rein buttant au fond de mon ventre et commença à aller et venir avec force.

C'était tellement bon.

Je criais. Je savais que je criais… je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher… le plaisir était si intense.

A chaque fois il était à la limite de quitter mon corps avant de revenir encore plus fort. Plus loin.

J'étais sur le point de jouir quand cela se produisit. Cette fois quand Anthony recula son sexe quitta totalement le mien et en revenant il s'enfonça dans mon autre orifice. Avec force.

Cela aurait du me faire mal. J'aurais du avoir mal. Mais la sensation était tellement… nouvelle et intense que si j'en ai éprouvé un léger sentiment d'inconfort ça n'avait rien de douloureux.

Par contre l'intensité de cette pénétration était telle que l'air déserta mes poumons en un cri étranglé qui eut du mal à franchir ma gorge et mes bras me lâchèrent, le haut de mon corps retomba sur le lit.

Aussi rapidement qu'il y était entré Anthony quitta mon petit trou. Cette… erreur de trajectoire sembla avoir quelque peu calmé ses ardeurs puisqu'il vint coller son torse contre mon dos. Sa bouche embrassa mon épaule puis il me murmura à l'oreille.

_**- Désolé… c'était… pas volontaire… **_

Sa voix était si… rauque… si sexy…

Il enlaça ses bras autour de moi, une de ses mains sur mes seins l'autre alla caresser mon point sensible.

_**- C'était… inattendu… mais… si bon… Recommence… **_

_**- Marie…**_ grogna-t-il en mordillant la chair fine de mon lobe.

_**- Refais-le… encore…**_

_**- Tu as eu mal…**_

Sa voix était tendu, il en avait envie mais se retenait pour ne pas me… blesser ?

_**- Non… ça m'a juste… surpris…**_

C'était vrai… je ne m'étais pas attendu à ce qu'il entre par là. Mais j'avais… aimé… je voulais qu'il recommence… encore et encore…

Je ne me reconnaissais plus… Anthony semblait mettre à mal tous mes principes. Dans ses bras, j'étais passionnée, déchaînée,… avide de plaisir…

Je voulais profiter de chaque instant… aussi fou qu'il soit.

Je tournais la tête et fis courir ma langue sur sa mâchoire, je murmurais à son oreille :

_**- S'il plait… prend-moi… comme ça…**_

Je sentis sur mon dos le grondement qui remontait dans sa poitrine. Je gémis, c'était si érotique.

Doucement il se redressa, embrassant mon dos au passage.

_**- D'accord… mais d'abord… **_

Il fit glisser ses doigts en moi pour récolter mon jus – qui coulait plus qu'abondement – et en enduisit mon petit trou qu'il dilata avec ses doigts.

C'était enivrant mais j'en voulais plus. Je poussais mon cul dans sa direction, lui en demandant silencieusement d'avantage.

Il me relâcha et rapidement il présenta son sexe à mon anus et pressa doucement. Par réflexe je me contractais face à l'intrusion mais il força un peu plus et je sentis son gland m'écarteler en pénétrant.

Il ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'il fut totalement en moi.

_**- Marie… tu es… si… serré… si… chaude… je…**_

Il se retira lentement, ne laissant que son gland en moi avant de revenir avec force et il recommença une fois, deux fois, trois fois. A la même cadence, doucement à l'allée, durement au retour…

J'avais l'extraordinaire sensation d'être délicieusement écartelée… il m'emplissait comme aucun un homme ne l'avait fait avant.

Je n'étais plus que gémissement, j'étais totalement incapable de d'avoir une quelle conque pensée cohérente, je m'agrippais aux draps, je mordis dans l'oreiller. Quand Anthony saisie vivement mes hanches pour me pilonner avec vigueur je poussais mon bassin dans sa direction pour accueillir et approfondir ses coups de butoir.

_**- Vas y… plus fort… encore… **_

Je me sentais sur le bord du gouffre. J'allais basculer d'un instant à l'autre, mon plaisir était si fort, ma jouissance si proche…

Mais avant que je ne puisse tomber dans l'abysse du plaisir suprême, Anthony stoppa tout mouvement et se figea en moi. J'allais protester quand il se redressa m'entraînant avec lui.

Il était maintenant assis sur ses talons, les genoux légèrement écartés et je me retrouvais sur ses cuisses, mon dos contre son torse son sexe toujours profondément ancré en moi.

Anthony m'enlaça et tritura mes seins avec force, tirant, pinçant, tordant mes pointes dressées. C'était si bon. Je fermais les yeux et laissais ma tête retomber en arrière en gémissant.

Sans que je ne m'en rende compte je commençais à onduler des hanches, le prenant toujours plus profondément en moi.

Je levais les bras et les passais derrière moi pour m'accrochais une nouvelle fois à ses cheveux. Ils étaient humide de sueur mais tellement doux et agréable à toucher. Je tournais la tête et le forçais à en faire autant pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche.

Il fit glisser une de ses mains le long de mon ventre puis il empoignât mon sexe sans ménagement, il écarta mes lèvres pour entourer mon point sensible avec ses doigts. Il me cajola un instant avant de descendre un peu plus bas, il titille mon entrée sans la pénétrer.

_**- Tu aimes ça…**_

_**- Oui…**_

_**- Dis-le… A voix haute… **_exigea-t-il.

_**- J'aime ça… encore… **_

Je l'embrassais et tirais sa lèvre inférieure entre mes dents. En réponse il fit entrer juste une phalange de son majeur en moi. Il caressa la fine paroi qui séparait son membre de son doigt alors que sa paume appuyait avec force sur mon clitoris.

Je n'étais vraiment pas loin. Il ne me manquait vraiment pas grand-chose.

_**- Jouis… Marie… Je… vais pas tenir plus… longtemps…**_

A ses mots je lâchais prise et jouis. Fortement. Intensément. Mon corps tout entier se resserra autour de lui, convulsant de plaisir.

J'étais encore en pleine apothéose quand il céda à son tour. Son membre tressautant en moi alors qu'il se libérait en plusieurs jets brûlant prolongeant ainsi mon propre orgasme.

Quand son sexe se fut totalement calmer, il me souleva légèrement et quitta mon corps. Je pleurnichais à la perte. Il y a une heure je n'avais jamais envisagé la sodomie comme une possibilité et maintenant je ne voulais plus qu'il quitte cette partie de mon anatomie.

Tout en me gardant dans ses bras, il nous rallongeât sur le lit. Moi sur le ventre, lui à moitié couché sur mon dos. Il était assez lourd et m'enfonçait dans le matelas mais j'étais tellement bien, je n'avais pas envie de bouger.

Anthony non plus apparemment, il resta collé contre moi, ses mains me caressant doucement et son souffle chaud sur mon dos. J'en frissonnais de plaisir.

Beaucoup trop vite Anthony se détacha et recoucha à coté de moi. Je me tournais pour lui faire face. Il me souriait. Il était si beau.

Je ne savais pas quoi dire… après ce que nous venions de vivre je n'avais simplement pas assez de mots… aucun ne me semblait… adapter à la situation… correspondre à mes sentiments.

Mon silence du l'inquiéter puisqu'Anthony fronça les sourcils et tendis la main – celle qui n'avait pas été dans mon cul - pour prendre ma joue en coupe.

_**- Hey… ça va ?**_

_**- Oui… je… **_

_**- Tu regrettes ?**_

_**- NON !**_ M'exclamais-je. _**Juste… j'ai pas de mot… c'était tellement…**_

_**- Je comprends… pour moi aussi… c'était…**_

Lui non plus n'avait pas de mot. Il me sourit et m'attira à ses lèvres. Je me blotti contre son corps musclé. Il sentait bon. Un mélange de sexe, de sueur et d'épice – peut-être cannelle – ce que je supposais être juste… Anthony.

Nous restions un long moment ainsi, enlacés à simplement nous câliner en échangeant quelques baisers en silence avant que mon estomac nous ramène à la réalité et gargouillant.

_**- Petit déjeuner ? tu veux monter au restaurent ou…**_

_**- Le room-service… **_le coupais-je.

Je ne voulais pas quitter notre bulle. Il se redressa et saisit le téléphone sur la table de nuit.

_**- Tu veux quoi ? **_

_**- Café avec un peu de crème. Et… peu importe tant que c'est sans fruit a coque… je suis allergique…**_

_**- Ok… **_

Pendant qu'il commandait notre petit déjeuner, je me levais et allais dans la salle de bain, j'utilisais les toilettes, j'avais commencé à sentir sa semence refluer entre mes fesses.

J'allumais la douche et pendant que l'eau atteignait la bonne température, j'allais ouvrir la porte de la salle de bain dans une muette invitation à venir me rejoindre.

Je me glissais sous le jet et laissais l'eau détendre les quelques courbatures que je sentais naître à certains endroits…

Je ne sursautais pas quand sentis Anthony m'attraper les hanches par derrière – il avait été très silencieux en me rejoignant dans la baignoire.

Il me tourna et m'embrassa longuement.

_**- Je leur ai dit d'attendre 30 minute avant de commencer à préparer notre petit déjeuner… on a le temps.**_

Il avait un sourire lascif sur les lèvres alors qu'il pressa son érection contre mon ventre.

**– Et Si –**

En presque trois quart d'heure Anthony m'avait prouvé que l'exiguïté de la cabine de douche ne posait vraiment aucun problème et avait même quelques avantages : il m'avait plaqué contre la paroi et je m'étais retrouvée prise en sandwich entre le carrelage dur et froid contre mon dos et son corps dur et chaud contre ma poitrine alors qu'il martelait férocement en moi. L'écart de température et l'eau tiède qui se déversait du pommeau de douche était tout bonnement divin.

Ça avait été intense et rapide.

Après le sexe dans la douche, Anthony m'avait lavé de la tête aux pieds avec douceur… tendresse avant que je lui rende la pareille. J'étais entrain de rincer le démêlant de mes cheveux quand on avait frappé à la porte.

Anthony m'avait embrassé avant de sortir de la baignoire. Il avait juste pris le temps de nouer une serviette autour de ses hanches avant de retourner dans la chambre.

J'ai vaguement pensé que si c'était une femme qui s'occupait du service en chambre, elle allait fondre sur place en le voyant ouvrir la porte dans cette… tenue…

Je me dépêchais de finir avec mes cheveux et sorti à mon tour de la douche. Je pris le temps de me sécher et me passer de la crème hydratante sur tout le corps avant d'enfiler un peignoir en satin blanc, il était assez long – il m'arrivait en dessous des genoux (*6) – et le me séchait rapidement les cheveux.

Quand je revins dans la chambre Anthony était en train d'installer le plateau du petit déjeuner sur le lit – qu'il avait refait – il sourit en me voyant arriver, et s'installa sur le matelas et m'invita à en faire autant.

Il me tendit une tasse de café, je m'en saisie et rajoutais une bonne dose de crème avant de la porter à me lèvres.

_**- Hummm… ça fait du bien.**_

Anthony nous avait pris un assortiment de viennoiserie et de la salade de fruit, nous nous nourrissions l'un l'autre tranquillement tout en discutant.

C'était facile et agréable, il n'y avait aucune gêne entre nous. La conversation nous venait naturellement. Les câlins aussi.

Nous n'avions pas quitté ma cabine de la journée, alternant entre moment de tendresse où nous parlions de tout, enlacés sur le lit et moment de sexe plus ou moins torride à essayer de combler ce… besoin qu'on avait de l'autre.

Le reste de la semaine se passa au même rythme, nous n'étions que très rarement séparé, soit dans sa cabine, soit dans la mienne, soit sur le pont, soit à la piscine... Le plus souvent dans des endroits où nous pouvions être isolés et laisser libre cours à nos pulsions primaires. Tel des animaux en ruts nous avions testé toutes les surfaces possibles, dans toutes les positions que nous pouvions imager. Je lui avais à nouveau accordé l'accès à mes fesses et lui avait offert de nombreuses fellations, presque autant qu'il m'avait fait de cunnilingus parfois en même temps. C'était assez dur de se concentrer sur quelque chose d'autre quand sa langue et ses doigts étaient là à me caresser. Même si cette autre chose était sa magnifique verge dressée pour moi.

Je n'avais pas vu le temps passer. Et avant que je ne m'en aperçoive nous étions déjà mardi matin. Le paquebot devait accoster en début de soirée, depuis le pont nous pouvions même apercevoir la silhouette de Los Angeles poindre à l'horizon.

Étrangement depuis ce matin nous étions… Plus calmes dans nos étreintes… Plus tendres dans nos câlins… sans pour autant parler de notre prochaine séparation.

Ce n'est qu'après avoir mangé – dans ma cabine, tout les deux nus sur le lit – qu'Anthony se colla contre mon dos et aborda La question :

_**- Marie ?**_ me dit-il en embrassant mon épaule.

_**- Humm…**_

_**- Comment je fais pour te retrouver un fois à Los Angeles ?**_

_**- On ne 'se retrouve' pas à L.A. Anthony…. Chacun retourne à sa vie… et oublie l'autre…**_ Ajoutais-je doucement.

_**- Je ne pourrais Jamais t'oublier… Marie… **_

Je soupirais me retournais pour le regarder. Je caressais sa joue doucement, il n'avait pas pris le temps de raser ce matin et elle était légèrement rugueuse.

_**- Je sais… moi non plus Anthony… mais… c'est une façon de parler… ce qui c'est passé sur ce bateau… aussi… merveilleux que ce fut… doit… rester…**_

_**- sur ce bateau. **_M'interrompit-il

Je posais un léger baiser sur ses lèvres avant de reprendre.

_**- Oui… c'est mieux… pour toi… pour moi… mais surtout pour nos… amis… **_

Qui essais-je de convaincre ? Lui ou Moi ?

_**- Tu as sans doute raison,**_ soupira-t-il.

Je remontais ma main jusqu'à ses cheveux et l'attirais à moi. Je me mordis la lèvre et regardais dans ses yeux verts, le même désir que le mien y était clairement visible.

_**- En attendant… profitons du temps qu'il nous reste… **_

Il acquiesça et roula de façon à se retrouver sur moi. Il m'embrassa profondément et nous reprîmes là où nous nous étions arrêtés avant de passer à « table ».

Anthony passa les heures suivantes à me faire tendrement l'amour, poussant les préliminaires aussi loin que possible. J'avais déjà du jouir trois ou quatre fois sous sa langue et ses doigts quand je le suppliais de me prendre. Je n'avais pas pu retenir mes larmes quand j'avais jouis une dernière fois en même temps que lui.

Quand nous avions terminés nous nous étions douchés et rhabiller, chacun notre tour. Pas sure que j'aurais pu survivre à une nouvelle séance sous la douche. Que ce soit physiquement ou émotionnellement.

Et sans rien ajouter – qu'y avait-il à dire de plus ? – nous avions récupéré nos valises et nous avions quittés une dernière fois la chambre pour rejoindre les autres passagers sur le pont alors que le bateau entrait dans le port.

Nous avions attendu que la plupart des passagers aient débarqués - simplement enlacé, ma tête contre son torse – avant de nous séparer. Nous étions presque les derniers.

Je devais partir. Retrouver ma vie. Retrouver Jacob.

Je me retournais dans les bras d'Anthony et l'embrassais doucement. Je ne savais pas comment lui dire… Adieu… (*7)

_**- Prend soin de toi…**_ murmurais-je. _**Anthony… je…**_

_**- Chut… **_m'interrompit-il en posant son index sur mes lèvres. _**Pas d'adieu Marie… on se reverra peut-être un jour… **_

Je ne répondis pas. A la place j'embrassais son doigt avant de me détourner, j'attrapais mes valises et sans me retourner je m'engageais sur la passerelle.

J'étais… comment dire… émotionnellement instable. Je réussi à garder un minimum de contrôle sur moi-même jusqu'à ce que je sois en sécurité, à l'abri des regards dans ma voiture.

Là, je laissais couler quelques larmes, je n'oublierais jamais Anthony Masen. Je le garderais dans un coin de mon esprit. Un petit coin de paradis. Mon secret. Celui que j'emporterais dans la tombe.

Voyant l'heure, j'essuyais mon visage et décidais de rentrer à la maison. J'enfilais à nouveau le masque de Bella Swan et parti en direction de la maison.

**- Et Si -**

_Et voila…_

_Bella a « oublié » Jacob et a passé une semaine… intense avec Anthony (Alias Edward) _

_Vont-ils se retrouver à L.A. ?_

_Vont-ils apprendre leurs véritables identités et… « Occupations professionnelles » ? _

_Si oui comment réagiront-ils ?_

_Pour ce savoir il faudra attendre la semaine prochaine._

**_Je me suis crée un profil Facebook pour vous tenir informer de l'avancée de mes histoires et pour vous mettre des photos qui m'ont inspiré les petits (*numéroté). Mon pseudo Debby Fiction. N'hésitez pas à m'ajouter en ami._**

**_https: (/) .com (/) /media_set?set=a.1387592074801896.1073741833.100006533493524&type =3&uploaded=8_**

**_Sans les espaces et les parenthèses... _**

_PS : Pour celles (ceux ?) qui suivent MET je suis – toujours - en plein dans l'écriture du Chapitre 6… je le poste dés que je peux… _

_Guest/Personne Anonyme ne m'a pas découragé… et je vous remercie du fond du cœur pour votre soutien et vos messages… que ce soit en review, en MP (FF ou FB) ou en commentaire sur FB… _

_Laissez-moi un petit commentaire pour me dire ce que vous avez pensé…_

_Encore désolée pour les fautes d'orthographe… j'ai essayé d'en supprimer un maximum… mais vu que j'ai écris et relu dans la lancée, il est plus que probable que certaines soient passé entre les mailles du filet de ma correction…_

_Et je voudrais vous avouer que je souffre d'une légère dyslexie… parfois je vois un mot pour moi bien orthographié alors que ce n'est pas le cas…et parfois il m'arrive de voir un mot à la place d'autre… je le sais… je fais attention… mais… c'est pas toujours facile… _


	7. Chapter 7

_Bonjour tout le monde,_

Nous somme lundi… dernier jour de vacances pour mes bébés…

Je profite qu'ils soient couchés (c'est l'heure de la sieste) pour publier.

Alors voyons voir… on s'est quitté la semaine dernière avec une Bella « fuyant » Anthony (Edward) - après avoir passé une semaine confinée sur un bateau a… "s'occuper" avec notre sexy Eddy. Tout ça pour aller retrouver Jacob… elle est pas nette cette nana ! ^^

_Alors voyons voir… est ce qu'Edward va lui après ?_

_Est-ce que Bella va avouer son infidélité à Jacob ?_

_Va-t-elle le plaquer ? Se faire plaquer ?_

_Edward va-il retrouver Tanya ?_

_Que de question… aurons-nous les réponses ? _

_Merci encore pour les reviews (même si j'ai pas eu le temps de répondre à tous), les mises en alerte et en favoris. Ça me touche beaucoup._

_**Disclaimer :**_

_Rien est à moi… même pas Edward… sniff… Twilight est à SM… quelle chance…_

_L'univers Alias appartient à J.J. Abrams…_

_Je ne fais que jouer avec…_

_J'écris ou plutôt je gribouille juste pour le plaisir_

_**WARING : Le Rating est en M... ce n'est pas pour rien... scène de SEXE plus qu'explicite... un peu de VIOLENCE aussi… alors si tu n'en veux pas... ou si tu n'as pas l'âge… passe ta route...**_

_Bonne lecture_

**- ET SI - **

Chapitre 7

**POV Extérieur **

Un an et demi plus tard. Dans le bureau de Devlin à la CIA.

Un homme en costume noir discute avec le directeur de l'agence.

_**- Je demande à ce qu'elle soit extraite… ça devient trop dangereux…Elle aurait pu mourir… Elle a le droit de savoir dans quoi elle est engagée… Nous aurions du lui dire... Dès le début… **_

_**- Vous savez très bien que nous ne pouvions pas le faire…**_ tempéra Devlin avant d'ajouter : _**Et pour sa sécurité et celle de ses proches je ne pense pas que puissions le faire maintenant. **_

L'homme en noir soupira et se redressa sur son siège.

_**- Dans se cas, je me passerais de votre accord ! Je lui dirais la vérité… JE ne lui mentirais plus… **_s'énerva l'homme inconnu

Devlin réfléchit un instant, il connaissait bien l'homme en face de lui, il savait que si il avait décidé de dire la vérité à Isabella Swan rien ne le ferait changer d'avis.

_**- D'accord… dites lui… mais après il faudra les placer sous notre sécurité. **_

_**- Je doute qu'elle accepte…**_

Le directeur se leva et alla se poster devant la fenêtre, il semblait réfléchir un instant avant de se retourner vers l'homme plus jeune, toujours assis face a bureau.

_**- Elle n'aura pas le choix… si elle refuse… ils vont les tuer… Tous… Je refuse que l'agence endosse la perte de civiles innocents… je suppose que vous voulez vous occuper personnellement de son extraction ?**_

**- Non… je ne crois pas… que ce soit une bonne idée… Elle va me haïr quand je lui aurais dis la vérité.** Répondit l'homme en noir.

_**- Très bien… Et vous avez une préférence sur l'agent à qui je dois confier son dossier ?**_

_**- Non… juste une personne compétente en qui vous avez une totale confiance. Quelqu'un a qui vous confieriez la vie de votre famille... celle de vos propres enfants. **_

Le directeur n'était pas vraiment surpris par cette demande. Il savait qu'une extraction était toujours dangereuse, il était normal qu'il veuille que la personne la plus compétente pour s'occuper du cas d'Isabella Swan et de son entourage.

_**- Très bien… je pense avoir la personne qui vous faut…**_

_**- Je lui dirais ce soir.**_

L'homme se leva, sera la main du directeur et sorti sans rien ajouter.

**- ET SI - **

Quelques heures plus tard.

**POV Bella**

J'étais fatiguée – épuisée même – ma dernière mission avait failli tourner à la catastrophe. James m'avait démasqué après nous être battu un long moment, j'avais du – pour réussir à m'échapper – sauter du train alors qu'il passait à toute vitesse sur un pont. La chute avait été longue et l'arrivée dans l'eau glaciale plutôt douloureuse. J'avais ensuite du lutter contre le courant – violent – du Gange pour rejoindre la rive et me débrouiller pour rejoindre Mike à la planque.

Mon avion avait atterrit seulement quelques heures plus tôt et j'avait du passer faire mon rapport à Aro avant de pouvoir enfin rentrer chez moi. Je n'avais même pas pu prendre une douche, pour me changer et reprendre allure humaine, j'avais du me contenter du confort quasi inexistant du cabinet de toilette de l'avion cargo à bord duquel j'avais embarqué avec Mike pour rentrer au pays.

Je rêvais du luxe que m'offrait ma salle de bain.

Pourtant je me précipitais sur le combiné quand celui-ci sonna.

_**- Allô ?**_

_**- Ma chérie… c'est moi… Ça va ?**_

_**- Oui… et toi ?**_

_**- Ça peut aller… tu as le temps de dîner avec moi ce soir ?**_ me demanda mon interlocuteur.

_**- Heu… oui… pourquoi pas.**_

_**- tu va réussir à te libérer ?**_

_**- Ça va aller, je m'arrangerais avec Alice.**_

_**- On dit 19 heure 30 au Patina ?**_

_**- Ok… à ce soir…**_

_**- A ce soir… ma chérie.**_ Ajouta-t-il à voix basse.

Je raccrochais et appelais Alice pour annuler notre soirée. Après lui avoir assuré que non ce n'était pas pour la banque mais je devais sortir diner et que non je ne pouvais refuser ou repoussé, Alice me répondit qu'il n'y avait pas de soucis qu'elle s'occuperait de tout, que je n'avais pas de soucis à me faire. Et que notre soirée « filles » n'était que partie remise.

J'allais dans la salle de bain et pris une longue douche pour essayer de faire disparaître ma fatigue et mes courbatures. Une fois propre et fraîche je me retrouvais devant ma penderie à hésiter sur la tenue à porter. Je ne savais comment m'habiller que je devais le voir. Rien ne semblait jamais assez… convenable.

J'optais pour une robe noire (*1) cintrée avec la jupe évasée qui m'arrivait mi-cuisse. Elle était sans manche avec un col rond au ras du cou, une bande blanche de cinq centimètres était cousue sur le devant et le long du col.

Elle était suffisamment chic pour le Patina. Je me maquillais légèrement et laissais mes cheveux ondulés retomber librement sur mes épaules. Pour ajouter un peu de couleur à ma tenue je passais l'ensemble de bijoux en cristal et saphir qu'il m'avait offert à mon dernier anniversaire. (*2)

J'attendis qu'Alice soit rentrée et après lui avoir redonné quelques conseils de dernières minutes – les mêmes qu'à chaque fois m'avait-elle dit - je partis en direction du Patina. En moins de trente minutes je me garais devant le restaurent. Comme d'habitude j'hésitais à le rejoindre, j'espérais toujours beaucoup trop de ces soirées que je passais seule avec lui et je repartais toujours blessée et déçue.

Je me décidais finalement et entrait dans le restaurant, la réceptionniste me reconnu de suite.

_**- Bonsoir Mademoiselle. Il est arrivé, il vous attend à votre table habituelle.**_ M'apprit-elle, un grand sourire commercial plaqué sur les lèvres.

_**- Merci.**_ Alors que la réceptionniste allait faire le tour de son pupitre pour m'accompagner j'ajoutais : _**Je vais aller le retrouver, je connais le chemin.**_

_**- Passez une bonne soirée Mademoiselle.**_

_**- On va essayer.**_ Soupirais-je.

Je me dirigeais ensuite vers le restaurant, le traversais et sortis sur le patio (*3). C'était toujours aussi magnifique, un grand barnum en fer forgé, habillé d'un léger voile de soie blanche – dont les parois s'ouvraient sur le jardin arboré – recouvrait la terrasse. C'était calme et paisible, un petit coin de verdure en plein centre de Los Angeles. Il y avait une quinzaine de table ronde drapée de nappe blanche avec de fine broderie noire, la plus part des tables étaient occupées par des couples d'amoureux.

Je regardais autour de moi, comme d'habitude, il était installé à la table du fond et comme d'habitude les tables autour de la sienne étaient vides. Je me demandais s'il les avait également réservé histoire d'avoir un peu… d'intimité… c'était bien son genre…

Je m'approche de lui, comme d'habitude il est en train de lire le menu. Depuis le temps qu'il venait ici, il devait connaitre la carte par cœur et pourtant il continuait à la lire avec attention, à chaque fois, c'était un geste ridicule mais ça me faisait sourire. C'était une des petites choses que j'avais appris à aimer chez lui.

_**- Bonsoir. **_

Il leva les yeux la carte et me sourit en me reconnaissant.

_**- Bonsoir. **_

Il se leva et posa un baiser sur ma joue avant de tirer ma chaise pour que je m'assoie en face de lui.

_**- Tu n'attends pas depuis trop longtemps ?**_

_**- Non… je suis arrivé il y a cinq minutes à peine.**_ Me répondit-il.

_**- J'ai du attendre qu'Alice rentre à la maison et elle était un peu en retard. **_

_**- Je comprends.**_

Le serveur s'approcha et prit notre commende. J'étais trop nerveuse pour manger quoi que ce soit. Je me contentais d'une salade du chef et d'une bouteille d'eau gazeuse.

_**- Alors… qu'avais tu de si important à me dire pour que tu ne puisses le faire par téléphone ? **_

_**- Je dois te dire la vérité. **_

Fait étrange de sa part, il semblait extrêmement nerveux. Et ça me fis craindre le pire.

_**- Comment ça ? **_M'étonnais-je.

Il prit une grande inspiration avant de répondre.

_**- Je travaille pour la CIA.**_

J'étais sous le choc. Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à… ça…

_**- Euh… quoi ?**_

_**- Je travaille à la CIA. **_Répéta-t-il.

Mon cerveau était passé en mode bug. Si je comprenais les mots qu'il prononçait et en assimilais le sens, je n'arrivais pas à intégrer le… concept…

_**- Depuis quand ?**_

_**- J'y ai toujours travaillé. Je ne sais faire que ça : être agent de terrain à la CIA. **_

Cette fois cela fit « tilt » dans mon esprit. Doucement je sentis la colère prendre place en moi. Pourtant je me rappelais où nous étions et je tachais de maîtriser ma voix. Histoire de ne pas crier dans un restaurant 4 étoiles.

_**- Tu veux dire que pendant tout ce temps tu m'as menti ?**_

_**- Oui,**_ affirma-t-il en hochant la tête. _**Mais je crois que je ne suis pas le seul à ne pas avoir dit toute la vérité. **_

Je me rendis compte qu'il n'avait pas tout à fait tord. Moi aussi je ne lui avais jamais dit toute la vérité sur mes activités professionnelles. J'avais également beaucoup de secrets. Mais je décidais de faire comme si je n'avais rien à me reprocher. Et comme la meilleure défense c'est l'attaque, je lui demandais :

_**- Et pourquoi as-tu décidé de me dire la vérité aujourd'hui ? Tu aurais très bien tu ne pas me mentir pendant tout ce temps ou encore continuer à le faire le reste de ta vie. Alors pourquoi maintenant ?**_

_**- Écoutes j'ai toujours voulu te dire la vérité. Toujours. Mais le protocole de l'agence et mes supérieurs m'en ont toujours empêché. Et c'était trop dangereux pour toi. Ta sécurité à toujours été mon principal objectif.**_

_**- Et qu'est ce qui t'as fait changer d'avis ?**_

_**- Ta sécurité bien sur.**_ Il avait dit ça comme si cela coulait de source avant d'ajouter :_** La tienne et celle de… tes proches.**_

_**- Comment ça la sécurité de mes proches ?**_

Aussitôt mon cœur se serra en pensant à ma raison de vivre. Si jamais il lui arrivait quoi que cela soit je ne pourrais pas m'en remettre. Il était TOUTE ma vie.

_**- Lors de ta dernière mission sur le terrain, James à failli réussir à t'avoir et récupérer les donnés qu'Aro voulait…**_ Il prit le temps de boire un peu de vin avant de continuer. _**Aro aurait très bien pu s'en prendre à tes proches pour… se venger… c'est tout à fait son genre… il a déjà fait bien pire…**_

J'étais ébahi pas la quantité de chose dont il était au courant. Aro et la direction du SD-6 étaient pourtant des paranoïaques de la pire espèce. Rien ne filtrait. Il y avait 3 points de contrôles juste pour rentrer dans le parking du _Crédit Dauphin. _Je ne voyais vraiment pas comment il pouvait être au courant de tant de détails. La seule explication serait qu'il travail lui aussi au SD-6 mais je l'aurais su. Nous n'étions pas si nombreux à faire partie de cette division secrète de la CIA.

_**- Comment tu sais tout ça ?**_ Lui demandais-je_**. Comment connais-tu Aro ?**_

_**- Je travaille avec lui Bella.**_ _**La '**_**Jennings Aérospace'**_** est autant une entreprise d'aviation que le '**_**Crédit Dauphin'**_** est une banque. C'est la couverture du SD-3.**_

Mon cerveau qui recommençait enfin à avoir des pensées logiques et cohérentes se remit en mode bug. Je sentais naître en moi une immense colère. Il m'avait mentit pendant toutes ses années… Il travaillait pour le SD-3…

_**- Je… donc… tu sais… pour… moi ? Depuis quand ?**_ Bafouillais-je.

_**- Je l'ai toujours su Isabella. Enfin presque… Aro m'a dit qu'il t'avait… recruté quand tu as commencé à partir sur le terrain… il était alors trop tard pour te faire démissionner. **_

- _**Je suis désolée papa… j'aurais du te dire la vérité… mais…**_

Je me rappelais la colère de mon père quand je lui avais apprit que j'avais trouvé un job à mi-temps pour le Crédit Dauphin. Je lui avais annoncé un peu après avoir obtenu mes accréditations pour partir sur le terrain. Il avait voulu que je démissionne. Il disait que ça allait me déconcentrer de mes études. Que je n'avais pas me soucier de l'aspect financier de ma scolarité. Qu'il me donnerait tout l'argent dont j'avais besoin.

Et bien sur têtue comme j'étais, j'avais refusé et ne lui avais pas adressé la parole pendant plus de deux mois. Il n'avait jamais été très présent dans ma vie et maintenant que j'avais trouvé un job qui me permettais de m'émancipé de la dépendance financière qui me liait à lui, il me refusait ce droit.

Rétrospectivement et à la lueur des nouvelles informations en ma possession – à savoir : Mon père est un agent de la CIA qui travaille au SD-3 – son refus à me voir engagé avec le _« Crédit Dauphin »_ prenais un tout autre sens.

_**- Tu as bien fais Bella. Car j'ai autre chose à t'avouer. **_

Il reposa sa fourchette et sorti un stylo de sa poche intérieure, il l'ouvrit et tourna la cartouche de deux crans sur la droite puis le posa sur la table entre nos deux assiettes. Je n'étais peut-être pas du service technique mais je savais reconnaitre un brouilleur de fréquence quand j'en voyais un.

_**- le SD-6 ne fait pas partit de la CIA. **_

_**- Mais … qu'est ce que tu raconte papa ? **_

_**- Le SD-6 ne fait pas et n'a jamais fait partit de la CIA.**_

Je ne comprenais pas. J'étais un agent du gouvernement.

_**- Alors qu'est ce que c'est ? Un colorant alimentaire ?**_ lui demandais-je, un brin ironique.

_**- Le SD-6 est l'une des 12 ramifications de l'Alliance. Tu travailles pour l'ennemi que tu croyais combattre. **_

Ça c'était tout simplement impossible. Le SD-6 ne faisait pas parti de l'Alliance… impossible. Cela aurait signifié que j'étais une… terroriste… hors j'avais toujours été patriote et fidèle à mon pays. Même sous la torture.

_**- Je te crois pas…**_ répliquais-je avec véhémence.

_**- As-tu déjà été à Langley**_ _**?**_ me demanda calmement mon père tout en continuant à manger son pavé de bœuf saignant. Moi j'étais bien incapable d'avaler quoi que cela soit de plus.

_**- Euh… non… mais le SD-6 est une division secrète… qui n'a pas vraiment d'existence légale… peu nombreux sont les personnes au courant de son existence… **_

_**- C'est ce qu'Aro veut te faire croire. A toi et à la plupart de tes collègues. Il y a seulement un petit groupe de personne – une sorte de noyau dur – qui connait les véritables intentions du SD-6 ou de l'Alliance. **_

_**- Mais toi ? Comment le sais-tu ?**_ Lui demandais-je.

_**- Je suis au courant depuis le début. C'est même pour ça que j'ai intégré une cellule SD.**_

Charlie Swan – mon père – avait volontairement rejoint une cellule SD, si ce qu'il me disait était vrai… si les cellules SD faisaient parti de l'Alliance, ça faisait de lui un terroriste…

J'avais du mal à croire que je connaissais si mal l'homme qu'était mon père.

Je passais une main – tremblante – dans mes cheveux, pour m'éclaircir les idées, et essayer d'intégrer tout… ça… honnêtement, je n'étais toujours pas persuader que ce soit la vérité, cela voudrait dire que toute ma vie avait été… un mensonge… cela aurait tellement de… conséquences…

Puis je trouvais une faille dans son discours abracadabrant sur les cellules SD et l'Alliance.

_**- Tu m'as dit tout à l'heure que tu avais toujours travaillé pour la CIA… et… maintenant tu me dis que les cellules SD ne sont pas de la CIA.**_

_**- Je suis un agent double. J'ai toujours été fidèle à la CIA. J'ai profité de ma position auprès d'Aro. **_

_**- Comment ça ?**_ Lui demandais-je, surprise qu'il connaisse Aro.

_**- Je connais Aro Volturi depuis plus de 30 ans… toi aussi… seulement tu ne t'en souviens pas… tu étais toute petite… **_

Je secouais la tête.

_**- Je ne comprends toujours pas… pourquoi tu me le dis maintenant ?**_

_**- Je te l'ai dit Bella…. C'est pour ta sécurité… depuis que tu es revenu de ton congés Aro trouve que tu es… distraite en mission. La preuve… aujourd'hui… James aurait aurais pu te tuer…**_

_**- Mais il n'y ait pas arrivé. **_Le coupais-je.

_**- Et tu m'en vois heureux… mais Aro pourrait s'en prendre à ton entourage pour… 'te remettre dans le droit chemin'… **_

A nouveau mon cœur se serra en pensant à ce que – ou plutôt qui – je pourrais perdre… je n'étais plus seule…

_**- Et tu veux que je fasse quoi exactement ?**_

_**- Que tu t'éloignes du SD-6… vous serez alors en sécurité… par amitié pour moi… Aro ne devrait rien te faire… tu seras sous la surveillance de l'Alliance mais si tu ne parles de rien à personnes, tu devrais être en sécurité…**_

_**- Hors de question !**_

Le serveur choisit cet instant pour desservir nos assiettes et nous demander si nous voulions un désert. Je déclinais l'offre, j'étais écœurée, l'idée d'avaler quoi que cela soit d'autre me donnait la nausée. Charlie, imperturbable, demanda un café.

_**- J'ai déjà vu avec le Directeur Devlin. Un agent est en train de mettre en place ton extraction au cas où Aro ne te laisse pas partir… **_

_**- Et je peux savoir qui ?**_

_**- Je ne le sais pas encore moi-même. J'ai demandé à Delvin quelqu'un de compétant en qui je puisse avoir une totale confiance.**_ M'apprit-il.

_**- Et qui me dit que c'est la vérité ?**_

_**- Moi… mais je comprends que tu puisses douter de ma parole… je n'ai jamais… été… très… présent dans ta vie… demain tu n'aura qu'à aller dans les vrais bureaux de la CIA. Ils ont une succursale à Los Angeles. Demande à voir le Directeur Devlin de la part d'une « visiteuse ». Il te recevra. Et tu sauras toute la vérité… **_

Je me levais et quittais le restaurant. J'avais tellement de chose en tête que je n'avais pas vu que mon père m'avait suivit. Je cherchais nerveusement mes clés au fond de mon sac quand il saisit mon bras pour me faire retourner.

_**- Isabella... ca va aller ?**_

_**- Heu… je… oui… je crois… je… réalise pas trop… ma vie est un mensonge… encore plus gros que tout ce que je croyais… mais ça devrait aller… **_

_**- Très bien… alors je te laisse… **_

Charlie partit en direction de sa voiture - une Mercedes noire de grand luxe. C'était bien mon père ça… me lâcher… une putain de bombe en plein visage et partir comme si de rien n'était…

Je montais enfin dans ma voiture et rentrais chez moi. J'étais encore plus fatiguée qu'avant le diner. Et maintenant j'avais un super mal de tête.

**- Et Si –**

La maison était plongée dans le noir quand je me garais à coté de la Porsche jaune canari d'Alice. J'entrais silencieusement et fus surprise de la trouver devant la télévision. Vu l'heure, je pensais qu'elle serait couchée mais Alice étant Alice – une petite chose brune aux cheveux courts qui tenait plus du lutin, parfois diabolique, que de l'être humain – curieuse comme tout elle voulait savoir comment c'était passé ma soirée avec mon paternel.

_**- Salut ma belle…**_ m'accueilli-t-elle en souriant.

_**- Salut toi… t'es toute seule ?**_

_**- Ouais… ces deux messieurs dorment à point fermé. Alors… ta soirée ?**_

Je soupirais… je ne pouvais pas lui dire la vérité… si ce que Charlie m'avait dit était vrai c'était encore plus dangereux…

_**- Comme d'habitude…**_ éludais-je.

_**- Ma pauvre chérie… Papa Swan ne sait pas la chance qu'il a d'avoir une fille aussi merveilleuse que toi… **_

_**- Si tu le dis… mais je n'ai pas envie d'en parler… enfin… pas ce soir… **_

Alice me sourit et me prit dans ses bras.

_**- Je suis là… quand tu seras prête à en parler… viens me voir…**_

_**- Merci… mais là… j'ai juste envie avaler deux aspirines et d'aller me coucher.**_

J'étais épuisée, physiquement et émotionnellement. Alice était vraiment une fille géniale, elle comprit et me sourit avant de m'embrasser sur la joue et de me dire :

_**- Fais attention de ne pas le réveiller… il était de mauvaise humeur avant de dormir.**_

_**- Merci de me prévenir,**_ lui dis-je avec ce qui me semblait être le premier vrai sourire depuis une éternité. _**Je ferais attention…**_

Je l'embrassais à mon tour et allais dans la cuisine pour prendre mes cachets puis j'allais dans ma chambre. J'avançais dans le noir avec pour seule lumière le fin rayon du clair de lune qui travers les stores pour ne pas le réveiller.

Je m'arrêtais devant le lit et le regardais dormir. Il était si beau. Si innocent. Il était ma raison de vivre. Je devais tout faire pour le protéger. Il était mon unique priorité.

Après plus d'une demi-heure passée à l'admirer dans son sommeil, je me déshabillais et passais une nuisette blanche. Je me glissais sous les couvertures, pas certaine d'arriver à dormir. Trop de pensées parasitaient mon esprit.

Tout ce que m'avait apprit mon père ce soir, j'avais du mal à y croire… pourtant… pourquoi me mentirait-il ?

Je me tournais sur le coté et le regardais dormir… J'avais un point douloureux dans la poitrine… comme si on me serrait le cœur dans un étau… Et si mon père m'avait dit la vérité ? Si Aro s'en prenait à lui pour me punir ? Je ne m'en remettrais pas. Je luttais contre l'envie de le prendre dans mes bas pour le serrer de toutes mes forces mais il dormait si paisiblement et je ne voulais pas le réveiller.

Je réussi à m'endormir, après avoir décidée d'aller à l'annexe Californienne de la CIA. Histoire d'avoir le cœur net.

- Et Si -

_Et voila…_

_Je sais c'est un peu court… mais c'est une sorte de transition…_

_Et non… Bella n'a pas été rejoindre Edward au Patina… mais Charlie… _

_Mais elle a enfin apprit la vérité sur le SD-6 et sur son père… _

_A quand la rencontre avec Edward en agent de la CIA ? à moins que ce soit lui qui dorme dans sa chambre ? a moins que ce ne soit Jacob ? ou quelqu'un d'autre ?_

_Quelques réponses seront disponible des la semaine prochaine… _

_**Je me suis crée un profil Facebook pour vous tenir informer de l'avancée de mes histoires et pour vous mettre des photos qui m'ont inspiré les petits (*numéroté). Mon pseudo Debby Fiction. N'hésitez pas à m'ajouter en ami.**_

_PS : Pour celles (ceux ?) qui suivent MET je suis – toujours - en plein dans l'écriture du Chapitre 6… je le poste dés que je peux… mais avec la fin des vacances je profite des derniers instants de calme avec mes enfants… pour sortir, aller au parc, jouer à des jeux et pendant ce temps je ne suis pas peux pas écrire…_

_Guest/Personne Anonyme ne m'a pas découragé… et je vous remercie du fond du cœur pour votre soutien et vos messages… que ce soit en review, en MP (FF ou FB) ou en commentaire sur FB…_

_**Laissez-moi un petit commentaire pour me dire ce que vous avez pensé…**_

_Encore désolée pour les fautes d'orthographe… j'ai essayé d'en supprimer un maximum… mais vu que j'ai écris et relu dans la lancée, il est plus que probable que certaines soient passé entre les mailles du filet de ma correction…_

_Et je voudrais vous avouer que je souffre d'une légère dyslexie… parfois je vois un mot pour moi bien orthographié alors que ce n'est pas le cas…et parfois il m'arrive de voir un mot à la place d'autre… je le sais… je fais attention… mais… c'est pas toujours facile…_


	8. Chapter 8

_Bonjour tout le monde,_

_Nous somme lundi…_

_Il est 14 heures (enfin chez moi – à Lyon) je viens de déposer mes enfants à l'école (toujours aussi dur à faire ce truc…)_

_Contrairement à ce que je pensais… je ne suis pas morte la semaine dernière… Pu**** j'ai vraiment horreur d'être malade comme ça… j'suis heureuse que ce soit passé et surtout qu'aucun des grumeaux n'ait récupérer mes crobes…_

_Alors voyons voir… on s'est quitté la semaine dernière avec une Bella dinant avec son père… (Désolée… beaucoup d'entre vous ont crus qu'elle sortait rejoindre Edward… Certaines d'entre vous avaient même pensé à Jacob…)_

_Donc Bella a apprit la vérité et semble « bien encaisser » elle va maintenant allez à la CIA pour rencontrer Devlin… _

_Va t'elle croiser Edward au détour d'un couloir ? _

_Si oui comment vont-ils réagir ?_

_Vont-ils reprendre leur relation là où ils l'avaient laissé en se quittant la dernière fois ? _

_Vont-ils faire comme si ils ne se connaissaient pas ?_

_Sauront-nous « qui » Bella a été rejoindre dans sa chambre après avoir diné avec son père ?_

_Que de question… aurons-nous les réponses ?_

_Merci encore pour les reviews (même si j'ai pas eu le temps de répondre à tous), les mises en alerte et en favoris. Ça me touche beaucoup._

_Disclaimer :_

_Rien est à moi… même pas Edward… sniff… Twilight est à SM… quelle chance…_

_L'univers Alias appartient à J.J. Abrams…_

_Je ne fais que jouer avec…_

_J'écris ou plutôt je gribouille juste pour le plaisir_

**_WARING : Le Rating est en M... ce n'est pas pour rien... scène de SEXE plus qu'explicite... un peu de VIOLENCE aussi… alors si tu n'en veux pas... ou si tu n'as pas l'âge… passe ta route..._**

**_Bonne lecture_**

**- ET SI -**

Chapitre 8

**POV Bella**

Le lendemain matin je me levais tôt, même pas 7 heures, je regardais à coté de moi, il dormait toujours. Il était toujours si mignon quand il dormait. Je me levais et filais dans la salle de bain, je me douchais et m'habillais rapidement, un tailleur jupe beige avec un débardeur noir. Je relevais mes cheveux en chignon plutôt strict avec seulement quelques mèches qui retombaient autour de mon visage. J'appliquais une fine couche de fond de teint pour cacher mes cernes et un peu de mascara avant de me regarder dans le miroir, j'étais classe et chic… le genre de tenue qui convenait avec la rencontre qui m'attendait.

Je retournais silencieusement dans ma chambre, il dormait toujours. Je l'embrassais sur le front avant de sortir sur ma pointe des pieds, mes chaussures à la main. Une fois dans le couloir j'enfilais mes escarpins à talons et allais dans la cuisine pour prendre ma dose matinale de caféine.

Jasper était déjà installer au comptoir de la cuisine, son ordinateur portable devant lui alors qu'il prenait des notes que son calepin.

_**- Hey… salut Jazz… déjà levé ?**_

_**- Toi aussi…**_ me répondit-il en souriant.

_**- Oui… j'ai… des choses à faire… qu'est ce que tu fais ?**_

_**- Un article… sur les armes à feux… j'étais inspiré alors je me suis installé ici pour ne pas réveiller Alice…**_

Alice et Jasper… je n'y avais jamais pensé… ils étaient tellement… différents – il était aussi grand qu'elle était petite, Jasper avait des cheveux blonds légèrement ondulée plutôt long pour un homme alors qu'Alice avait de toutes petites mèches d'un noir de jais qui partaient dans tout les sens et surtout il était d'un calme à toute épreuve alors qu'elle était une boule d'énergie branchée sur une prise 220 volts - et pourtant ils formaient un couple uni… complémentaire. Très amoureux.

Je me servis une grande tasse de café et en proposais une nouvelle à Jasper – qu'il accepta – cet homme buvait tellement de litres de café par jour qu'il devait carrément avoir remplacé le sang dans ses veines. Nous discutions de tout et de rien pendant plusieurs minutes puis je me décidais à partir…

Je devais être fixée avant que le doute ne me rende dingue.

Je demandais à Jasper si il pouvait rester jusqu'à l'arrivée d'Angela. Je l'embrassais pour le remercier et partir en vitesse.

Je mis presque une heure à rejoindre les locaux officiels de la CIA, j'avais fait tellement de tours et de détours pour m'assurer que je n'étais pas suivie… je virais parano… mais si mon père avait raison, Aro n'allait pas être content que j'aille à la CIA. Je me garais dans un parking public à deux rues de là.

Fébrile, je sortis de ma voiture et remontais la rue en direction de l'accueil des visiteurs. Une fois à l'intérieur, je m'approchais de la réception, une blonde décolorée était occupée à se limer les ongles en m'ignorant. (NdA : Perso je vois pas ce _genre_ de personnage bosser pour la CIA… mais ça me fait rire…)

Je me raclais la gorge pour attirer son attention, elle redressa la tête un sourire Colgate sur les lèvres.

_**- Bonjour. **_

_**- Bonjour. Je peux vous aider ?**_ me demanda-t-elle d'une voix nasillarde.

_**- Oui… je voudrais voir le directeur Devlin.**_

_**- Vous avez rendez-vous ?**_

_**- Non.**_

_**- Je suis désolée Mademoiselle mais le directeur Devlin ne reçoit que sur rendez-vous. Je vais vous donner le numéro de son secrétariat.**_

Je la coupais :

_**- S'il vous plait… Appelez-le et dites-lui qu'une… visiteuse souhaiterait lui parler. Il acceptera.**_

_**- Je vais essayer,**_ me répondit-elle en haussant négligemment les épaules.

Elle se rendit dans l'arrière bureau et je la vis prendre un téléphone rouge. Elle parla quelques minutes avec son interlocuteur avant de raccrocher et de revenir vers moi. Elle semblait surprise.

_**- Le directeur Delvin va vous recevoir dans son bureau.**_

_**- Et où se trouve son bureau ?**_

_**- Vous prenez l'ascenseur qui se trouve sur la droite du Lobby, dernier étage, à gauche en sortant de l'ascenseur. Dernier bureau, son secrétaire personnel vous attendra. **_

_**- Merci.**_

Miss peroxydée me tendis un badge visiteur m'indiquant que son port était obligatoire dans les locaux. Il était tout simple blanc avec le logo de la CIA avec l'inscription « Visiteur autorisé » dessous. Je le clipsais rapidement au revers de ma veste.

Je partis en direction des ascenseurs et attendis parmi la foule des employés. Je montais en compagnie d'une vingtaine d'hommes et de femmes vêtus de costumes et de tailleurs. L'ascenseur s'arrêta à presque tous les étages, certaines personnes descendaient de la cabine alors que d'autre y montaient.

Finalement nous n'étions plus que trois quand nous arrivions au dernier niveau. Je me dirigeais d'un pas rapide et assuré – enfin autant que possible – sur ma gauche et arrivais enfin à un bureau ouvert de taille moyenne, un homme était en train de travailler sur un ordinateur portable. Il se leva des qu'il m'entendit.

C'était un grand black plutôt baraqué, si je l'avais croisé dans la rue je l'aurais plus facilement imaginé en garde du corps ou agent de sécurité qu'en secrétaire. Pourtant quand il me sourit son visage pris un air chaleureux et accueillant.

_**- Bonjour. Vous devez être la visiteuse que Monsieur Delvin attend ?**_

_**- Euh… Oui… **_

_**- Je vais le prévenir de votre arrivée. Si vous voulez vous installer. **_

Il me désigna une sorte de petit salon en cuir dans le coin opposé de la pièce. Je déclinais son offre et m'avançais vers les fenêtres derrière les sofas. La vue sur L.A. était imprenable, au loin on pouvait même voir les lettres blanches du mot Hollywood se détacher sur le fond vert de la montagne.

Monsieur le gorille/secrétaire entra dans le bureau après avoir frappé. Il y resta plusieurs minutes avant de revenir.

_**- Le directeur va vous recevoir. **_

Il m'ouvrit la porte et me fit signe d'entrer. Il referma derrière moi.

Le bureau était spacieux, tout en lambris de bois sombre avec des moulures le long du plafond. D'énormes classeurs en bois également étaient appuyés contre les murs. Un bureau très… directorial… trônait devant l'immense baie vitrée. Ça faisait très bureau de doyen d'université, comme ceux que l'on voyait seulement dans les films.

Le directeur, un homme rondouillard d'une soixantaine d'année, se leva et vint à ma rencontre en tendant la main. Je la lui serrais rapidement.

_**- Mlle Swan. Je vous en pris, prenez un siège. **_

_**- merci…**_

Je m'installais sur un fauteuil des plus confortables et patientais qu'il ait reprit place de l'autre coté de l'imposant meuble.

**- Je me présente, je suis Robert Delvin, directeur de la CIA depuis 8 ans. J'avoue avoir été embêté lorsque votre père à fait irruption dans mon bureau hier après midi.**

**- Pourquoi ?** lui demandais-je surprise.

**- Le protocole,** m'apprit-il. **On n'extrait pas quelqu'un comme ça. Surtout quand plusieurs vies sont en jeu… **

**- Alors pourquoi avoir accepté ?**

**- Charlie, votre père, il sait se montrer extrêmement… convainquant. **

**- Alors ce que m'a dit mon père hier soir est vrai ?**

**- J'en ai bien peur…**

Il me raconta la même histoire que mon père hier soir, avec plus de détails. Il m'apprit que Charlie et Aro travaillaient ensemble à la CIA jusqu'à il y a 14 ans. Moment où Aro Volturi « déçu » par son pays à préféré démissionner et suivre sa propre voix. Comme il entretenait une amitié de longue date avec mon père – chacun avait été le témoin au mariage de l'autre – Aro lui avait fait part de ses projets. Il lui avait annoncé son intention de rejoindre l'Alliance et de prendre la direction d'une des cellules SD.

Aussitôt Charlie avait fait un rapport à la direction de la CIA et avec le service du contre-espionnage, ils avaient mis au point une infiltration longue durée pour atteindre les hautes sphères de l'Alliance et détruire ce groupe terroriste émergeant.

Il avait donc fait croire à Aro qu'il le suivait et donnait un maximum d'information à la vrai CIA. Malheureusement ça prenait plus de temps que prévu, dés qu'une cellule était détruite une autre prenait sa place. La CIA n'avait que très peu de taupes au sein de l'alliance.

Je fus surprise quand le directeur Devlin m'apprit que mon père avait failli arracher la tête d'Aro quand celui-ci l'avait informé de mon _recrutement. _Et qu'avec ce qui avait failli se passer lors de ma dernière mission Charlie était arrivé au bout de sa patience et avait exigé de me dire la vérité.

Il me fallu plusieurs minutes pour tout assimiler, j'avais toujours du mal à imaginer mon père comme un agent de terrain de la CIA. Un agent double qui plus est.

Le directeur me donna ensuite le nom de l'agent à qui il avait confié mon dossier. M'assurant que c'était l'un des meilleurs, qu'il travaillait sur le dossier Alliance/SD-6 depuis plusieurs années et qu'il avait son entière confiance.

Je pris congés du directeur et sorti de son bureau. Je saluais d'un signe de la main accompagné d'un sourire monsieur Gorille/secrétaire et repris l'ascenseur, je m'arrêtais au 3ème étage. L'ambiance y était très différente. L'ascenseur s'ouvrit sur un grand open-space ou des dizaines d'agent parlaient tout en travaillant sur leur ordinateur. D'autres agents passaient de box en box, distribuant courriers et autres documents. Parfois un homme ou une femme se levait et partait en courant en direction d'un des bureaux fermés sur le coté de la pièce ou en direction des ascenseurs.

Finalement ce n'était pas si différent des bureaux du SD-6… en plus grand et les couleurs sombres – noir et bleu foncé – choisies par Aro, étaient remplacées par des teintes plus claires et lumineuses de blanc avec des touches de miel. Sinon c'était pareil : des hommes et des femmes de toutes origines qui travaillaient ensemble pour assurer la sécurité de l'état américain… sauf que pour mes collègues du SD-6 ce n'était que mensonges et supercheries…

Je me repris et m'avançais en direction des bureaux sur ma droite. Celui que je voulais devait être le 5eme. Je vérifiais le nom sur la porte et frappais. Il ne se passa pas plus de 30 secondes avant que je sois invité à entrer. Je pris une profonde inspiration et tournais la poignée, le bureau était assez petit mais lumineux.

Un homme en costume noir était debout devant la fenêtre, il était plongé dans la lecture d'un épais dossier. Il était grand, large d'épaule, ses cheveux, bruns aux reflets roux coupés assez court, faisaient renaître en moi des souvenirs que je pensais profondément enfouis dans un petit coin de ma mémoire.

Comme il ne se retournait pas, je l'appelais :

**- Excusez-moi…**

Il se retourna lentement en me parlant :

**- Je peux vous aider made… moiselle ?** sa voix se coinça dans sa gorge quand il me vit.

Une fois que l'homme ce fut entièrement retourné, je tombais sur un regard vert intense. Un regard que je n'avais pas vu depuis presque un an et demi. Je crus un instant être en plein… rêve… pourtant IL… était là… devant moi…

L'homme avec qui j'avais eu une… liaison pendant une de mes missions était là, dans un bureau de la CIA. Dans le bureau de l'agent que je devais rencontrer…

Quel était le pourcentage de chance qu'une telle… chose se produise ?

Et d'abord… qu'est ce qu'il faisait… là ?

_**- Anthony ?**_ lui demandais-je, hésitante…

Il avait l'air tout aussi surpris que moi, sans me quitter des yeux, il referma le dossier qu'il était en train de lire et le posa sur le bureau.

_**- Marie… je n'arrive pas à y croire…**_ murmura-t-il.

Il contourna son bureau et s'approcha lentement de moi. Il posa ses mains sur mes épaules pour me prendre dans ses bras mais je me raidissais à son contact. Il du le sentir puisqu'il me relâcha et se recula d'un pas.

_**- Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?**_ me demanda-t-il, la voix pleine d'inquiétude.

Tout.

_**- Rien... c'est juste… je ne m'attendais pas à te trouver… ici… **_

Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux et je du retenir un gémissement. Ce geste était toujours aussi… sexy…

**_- Oui… euh… qu'est ce que tu fais… ici ?_ **me demanda-t-il, visiblement aussi surpris que moi.

Que lui lire ? la vérité ? c'était encore plus dangereux qu'avant.

_**- C'est une longue histoire… une très longue histoire… peut-être qu'un jour je pourrais en parler un jour mais… pour l'instant… je dois rencontrer le… locataire de ce bureau.**_ Je regardais le nom sur le dossier que m'avait donné Devlin. _**L'agent… Edward Cullen… **_

Le sourire d'Anthony se figea et il regarda à droite et à gauche comme si il cherchait un trou de souris pour s'y glisser. Il y eut une longue minute de silence sans que l'un ou l'autre n'ose dire quoi que ce soit avec qu'il ne reprenne la parole en soupirant.

_**- Je suis Edward Cullen.**_

Hein ? quoi ? comment ?

_**- Quoi ?**_

_**- Je suis l'agent Edward Cullen…**_

Non, là c'était juste impossible… j'avais eut mon compte de mensonge et révélation depuis hier soir. Il n'avait pas pu me mentir lui aussi…

_**- Non… non… tu es Anthony Masen. Tu… tu… travailles pour une agence de voyage… à San Francisco…**_ bégayais-je en reculant d'un pas.

Il grimaça et secoua la tête de gauche à droite…

_**- Non Marie… Je m'appelle Edward Cullen… je suis bien agent de la CIA… Anthony Masen était une couverture…**_ Il s'interrompit un instant avant d'ajouter : _**Mais pourquoi tu dois voir un agent de la CIA ? parce que Marie… je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps à t'accorder… et crois moi… je le regrette… je regrette… d'avoir du te mentir… sur le… bateau… je voulais te dire ma véritable identité… mais le monde doit ignorer que j'étais à bord… je… tu ne dois en parler à personne… je t'en pris… c'est important… **_Il regarda sa montre avant de continuer : _**Je suis vraiment désolé… je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps à t'accorder. Je suis sur un dossier personnel très important… un des adjoints du directeur… sa fille… je dois planifier son extraction… une certaine Isabella Swan… elle doit arriver d'une minute à l'autre, le patron de mon chef m'a personnellement prévenu de sa présence dans nos locaux… c'est le genre de truc qui ne se refuse pas… **_

Cette fois c'était à moi de blanchir – enfin si c'était humainement possible que je palisse encore plus que mon état actuel. Je m'appuyais contre le mur derrière moi, histoire de ne pas m'écrouler sur la moquette. Quelle idée j'avais eut de mettre des chaussures aussi hautes !

Cet homme… Anthony… Cullen… enfin… peu importe… attendait la fille du directeur adjoint. Tiens… mon père est directeur adjoint… je ne le savais pas… ni Charlie ni Devlin n'avaient mentionné ce… détail….

Comment lui dire que je n'étais pas Marie Stewart, mais la fameuse Isabella Swan qu'il attendait… il allait mal le prendre… Oh et puis merde… depuis hier soir, tout le monde me balançait des putains de vérités sans se soucier de comment je allais le prendre…. Et lui aussi m'avait mentit sur son identité…

Sa trahison était peut-être la pire – à égalité avec celle d'Aro – il m'avait menti… sur son identité… j'avais été… intime… avec cet homme… je… je… lui avais fait une confiance aveugle… et…

Je rassemblais mes idées et mon courage pour lui dire la vérité. Pour une fois que c'était moi qui allait déstabiliser quelqu'un en lui lâchant une vérité cachée.

_**- Ne l'attends plus…**_

_**- quoi ?**_

_**- La fille du directeur adjoint. Ne l'attends plus… Elle est devant toi… je suis Isabella Swan.**_

Il écarquilla les yeux et ouvrit la bouche pour la refermer sans rien dire. Plusieurs fois de suite. Comme un poisson hors de l'eau.

_**- Tu… tu m'as dit être Marie Stewart… je… tu étais étudiante et que tu travaillais à mi-temps dans une banque… **_me dit-il en essayant de comprendre ce que je venais de lui révéler.

Je poussais un petit soupire ironique. Parlons-en de ma banque. Voyons voir si comme me l'a dit de Directeur Devlin, Edward Cullen était sur le dossier Alliance/SD-6 depuis plusieurs années il devrait comprendre. Je pris mon air le plus assuré et lui dit :

_**- oui… une banque qui s'appelle le « Crédit Dauphin »… j'ai appris hier les… véritables… intensions de mon patron… c'est pour ça que je suis ici aujourd'hui…**_

Il resta silencieux un moment en se grattant le menton, ses joues étaient recouvertes d'une fine couche de poils, il n'avait pas du prendre le temps de se raser ce matin. Mais avec ses cheveux décoiffés, ça lui donnait un petit air négligé qui cassait le coté sérieux qui allait avec le costume noir. Il était sexy comme ça. Après ce qui me semblait être une éternité il me répondit :

_**- Bon… bien… je crois… qu'on s'est trouvé…je pense qu'on devrait s'expliquer… savoir qui sait quoi… tout ce dire… **_

_**- je crois que c'est… nécessaire…**_

A ce moment un homme – genre montagne de muscle en costard – fit irruption dans le bureau, un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Il passa à coté de moi sans me voir.

_**- Hey… Ed ! ca y est… je crois que j'ai enfin retrouvé a Ma…**_ il s'interrompit en me voyant enfin. _**Je suis désolé. Je pensais que tu étais seul… je repasserais plus tard.**_

Anthony… enfin Edward Cullen le retint par le bras et me présenta.

_**- Emmett, je te présente la fille de Charlie… Isabella Swan… Mademoiselle Swan, je vous présente un collègue et ami… l'agent Emmett McCarthy. **_

Il avait l'air si professionnel, comme si on ne c'était jamais rencontré. Et que tout était normal.

_**- Donc voici donc le dossier sur lequel t'as travaillé toute la nuit… la fameuse Isabella Swan…**_ Il me tendit la main en souriant. _**Enchanté de vous rencontrer Mlle Swan.**_

Je lui serrais la main et lui rendis son sourire. Je tentais de prendre ma voix la plus professionnelle et amicale pour lui répondre :

_**- Moi de même mais je vous en prie, appelez-moi Bella… **_

_**- Seulement si vous m'appelez Emmett.**_ Me répondit-il en souriant.

_**- Ca marche pour moi.**_

_**- Alors, je vous dis à bientôt Bella.**_ Il se tourna vers son ami. _**Ed… je vais te laisser… je passerais te voir plus tard… j'ai des infos pour toi…**_

Emmett repartit comme il était venu, nous laissant seuls dans le bureau. Je n'osais pas le regarder en face. Car le regarder dans les yeux aurait signifié faire face à mon mensonge. Et pouvais sentir le souvenir de la semaine passée sur bateau planer autour de nous. C'était intense. Trop intense. Je commençais à être vraiment mal à l'aise.

_**- Marie… je crois…**_

_**- Bella…**_

_**- quoi ?**_ me demanda-t-il surpris.

_**- Bella. Je m'appelle Isabella Swan.**_

_**- Oui. Heu… Isabella…**_

Je frissonnais en l'entendant m'appeler par mon vrai prénom. Sa voix éveillait en moi des souvenirs que je préférerais oublier.

_**- Je crois qu'il faut que l'on crève l'abcès… que l'on parle de l'éléphant dans la pièce.**_

_**- Oui… je crois aussi… mais pas ici… pas maintenant… j'ai des tas… d'informations à intégrer… et… et…je dois rentrer chez moi… Alice et Angela doivent m'attendre pour partir… je dois y aller. **_

_**- Alors quand ?**_

_**- Je ne sais pas Anthony…**_

Je quittais le bureau sans le regarder ni lui laisser le temps de réagir. Je regagnais rapidement ma voiture et rentais à la maison. J'étais bien contente d'avoir quelques congés au SD-6 parce que je savais que je ne pouvais pas y retourner pour l'instant. J'aurais été capable de tuer Aro à mains nues.

**- ET SI -**

**PoV – Edward**

J'étais encore fatigué quand j'arrivais un bureau ce matin. J'étais sur un « gros dossier » annexe… le directeur était venu me voir hier en fin d'après midi pour me charger d'une _affaire personnelle._ Un de ses adjoints qui était une infiltré au sein du SD-3 - l'une des ramifications d'un groupe terroriste que l'on essayait de détruire depuis plusieurs années – avait une fille qui travaillait pour le SD-6. Elle avait été personnellement recrutée par Aro Volturi. Jusqu'à présent elle croyait bosser pour le gouvernement – Volturi faisait passer sa division pour une branche secrète de la CIA aux yeux de ses employés.

Petit stratagème très efficace qui lui permettait de s'assurer de la loyauté de ses agents en réveillant leurs instincts patriotiques. Ils étaient ainsi près à mourir et sacrifier leur vie pour le SD-6, pour leur pays. Très peu d'agent travaillant pour Volturi ne connaissais son véritable visage. Celui d'un terroriste, assassin et manipulateur.

Donc hier, le directeur Devlin avait débarqué dans mon bureau en me disant que Charlie Swan allait apprendre la vérité sur le SD-6 à sa fille – elle avait failli échouer sur ses deux dernières missions et il craignait pour sa sécurité. Je devais donc préparer son extraction. Je devais la faire disparaitre et lui créer une nouvelle identité afin qu'Aro ne puisse pas la retrouver et la tuer.

J'avais travaillé très tard sur le dossier et n'était rentrer chez moi que pour faire sortir le chien, me doucher et dormir une poignée d'heure avant d'enfiler un nouveau costume et revenir à l'agence avec un grand café du Starbuck du coin.

Vers neuf heures le téléphone de mon bureau sonna et Devlin m'appris qu'Isabella Swan – la fille de Charlie – venait de quitter son bureau qu'il lui avait dit de venir me voir. Je soupirais et me levais, son dossier toujours dans les mains je me plaçais face à la fenêtre et vérifiais quelques détails.

J'étais plongé dans ma lecture quand on frappa à la porte.

_**- Excusez-moi…**_

La voix m'était familière mais avec toutes les pensées que j'avais en tête je n'arrivais pas à la resituer. Je me retournais en levant la tête de mon dossier.

_**- Je peux vous aider made…**_ Ma voix se coinça dans ma gorge quand je LA vis. _**…moiselle ? **_

Elle était là devant moi… la jeune femme qui obsédait depuis 18 mois, que je cherchais – machinalement – dans toutes les brunes que je croisais. Ses grands yeux chocolat si expressifs semblaient surpris alors qu'elle était figée telle une biche apeurée.

J'avais tellement voulu la revoir, j'avais essayé de la suivre quand elle était descendu du paquebot mais je temps je débarque et que je me « débarrasse » d'Emmett qui était venu me chercher, elle était hors de vue. Je l'avais cherché partout, utilisant la plus part des ressources dont je disposais à l'agence. Et c'était elle qui me retrouvait. Faisant irruption dans mon bureau sans crier gare.

Marie Stewart. La femme avec laquelle j'avais eut une courte relation et tromper ma petite-amie. Elle était là dans mon bureau. J'avais encore du mal à y croire… finalement quelqu'un là-haut avait décidé de m'accorder son soutien et l'avait conduite jusqu'à moi.

Malheureusement, il était pas très douée pour le timing… j'étais… plutôt occupé aujourd'hui… Isabella Swan allait arriver d'une seconde à l'autre.

Elle semblait surprise de me trouver là. C'était pourtant elle qui était venue me retrouver.

_**- Anthony ?**_ Hésita-t-elle.

J'étais tellement heureux de la voir que – sur le coup – je n'avais pas fait attention à la façon dont elle m'avait appelé.

Je refermais mon dossier et le posais sur mon bureau, je devais m'assurer que c'était réel. Que je n'étais pas en train de rêvé, endormi à mon bureau.

_**- Marie… je n'arrive pas à y croire… **_

Je contournais le bureau et m'avançais doucement vers elle. J'avais besoin de la toucher. De la prendre dans mes bras. Je posais mes mains sur ses épaules et aussitôt je sentis se pétrifier. Je la lâchais et me reculais légèrement.

_**- Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?**_ M'inquiétais-je

Elle hésita une demi-minute avant de me répondre.

_**- Rien... c'est juste… je ne m'attendais pas à te trouver… ici… **_

Je ne comprenais pas. Elle était venue dans mon bureau et elle ne s'attendait pas à m'y trouver. Je passais ma main dans les cheveux en essayant de trouver une explication… logique…

_**- Oui… euh… qu'est ce que tu fais… ici ?**_ Lui demandais-je, de plus en plus perdu.

_**- C'est une longue histoire… une très longue histoire… peut-être qu'un jour je pourrais en parler un jour mais… pour l'instant… je dois rencontrer le… locataire de ce bureau.**_ Elle regardait dans le dossier qu'elle tenait dans les mains. _**L'agent… Edward Cullen… **_

Edward Cullen… elle cherchait Edward Cullen… Ce n'était pas moi qu'elle cherchait. Enfin si c'était moi qu'elle cherchait mais pas le moi qu'elle connaissait. Marie ne me connaissait que sous le pseudonyme d'Anthony Masen.

Je me figeais et regardais un peu partout dans le bureau, à la recherche d'une réponse à lui donner, à la façon de lui avouer ma véritable identité et mon mensonge. Ou alors je cherchais un trou de souris pour m'échapper. Je décidais finalement que lui dire simplement la vérité, sans détour.

_**- Je suis Edward Cullen.**_ Soupirais-je.

Si possible, elle prit un air encore plus surprise.

_**- Quoi ?**_

_**- Je suis l'agent Edward Cullen…**_

Elle secoua la tête de gauche à droite pour nier ce que je venais de lui avouer.

_**- Non… non… tu es Anthony Masen. Tu… tu… travailles pour une agence de voyage… à San Francisco…**_ bégaya-t-elle en reculant d'un pas.

Elle était maintenant presque complètement adossée au mur à coté de la porte. Je grimaçais en réalisant que je devais lui en dire plus. Par mimétisme, j'hochais également la tête de gauche à droite.

_**- Non Marie… Je m'appelle Edward Cullen… je suis bien agent de la CIA… Anthony Masen était une couverture…**_ Je fit une pause pour respirer avant d'ajouter : _**Mais pourquoi tu dois voir un agent de la CIA ? parce que Marie… je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps à t'accorder… et crois moi… je le regrette… je regrette… d'avoir du te mentir… sur le… bateau… je voulais te dire ma véritable identité… mais le monde doit ignorer que j'étais à bord… je… tu ne dois en parler à personne… je t'en pris… c'est important…**_ Je priais silencieusement pour qu'elle puisse me croire et qu'elle n'aille pas tout répéter à la première personne qu'elle croiserait. Je regardais ma montre je n'avas vraiment pas beaucoup de temps. _**Marie… Je suis vraiment désolé… je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps à t'accorder. Je suis sur un dossier personnel très important… un des adjoints du directeur… sa fille… je dois planifier son extraction… une certaine Isabella Swan… elle doit arriver d'une minute à l'autre, le patron de mon chef m'a personnellement prévenu de sa présence dans nos locaux… c'est le genre de truc qui ne se refuse pas… **_

Sa peau déjà si blanche à l'origine pâlit encore plus et elle vacilla légèrement au point que je crus qu'elle allait s'évanouir. Elle prit complètement appuis sur le mur et respira lentement, profondément.

Elle semblait encore plus perdue. Je voulais la prendre dans mes bras pour la rassurer, lui dire que malgré mon mensonge j'étais le même mais je savais qu'elle refuserait. Elle m'avait fait confiance et je lui avais caché ma véritable identité.

Soudain son visage se modifia, son regard se durci. Elle prit un air résolu et déterminé avant de me lancer :

_**- Ne l'attends plus…**_

_**- Quoi ?**_

_**- La fille du directeur adjoint. Ne l'attends plus… Elle est devant toi… je suis Isabella Swan.**_

Ce fus comme si j'avais reçu un bon crochet du droit directement dans l'estomac. Chaque particule d'oxygène se précipita hors de mes poumons. Et je fis ma plus belle imitation du poisson. Les yeux aussi grands que des soucoupes, ma bouche s'ouvrait et se refermait en rythme – pour essayer de respirer ou pour parler ? Je n'en étais pas tout a fait sur – j'avais du mal à comprendre…

_**- Tu… tu m'as dit être Marie Stewart… je… tu étais étudiante et que tu travaillais à mi-temps dans une banque…**_ J'essayai de faire un lien entre ce que les différentes zones de mon cerveau savaient.

Elle soupira et me fixa dans les yeux.

_**- oui… une banque qui s'appelle le « Crédit Dauphin »… j'ai appris hier les… véritables… "intentions" de mon patron… c'est pour ça que je suis ici aujourd'hui…**_ Lâcha-t-elle.

Oh… ceci expliquait cela… je commençais à comprendre… mais certains points étaient encore à éclaircir.

_**- Bon… bien… je crois… qu'on s'est trouvé… je pense qu'on devrait s'expliquer… savoir qui sait quoi… tout ce dire… **_

_**- Je crois que c'est… nécessaire…**_

Comme un cheveu sur la soupe, Emmett, fit irruption dans mon bureau sans prendre la peine de frapper – comme à son habitude – en agitant un dossier dans sa main, tout sourire. Il passa à coté de Marie… enfin Isabella Swan... sans la voir.

_**- Hey… Ed ! ca y est… je crois que j'ai enfin retrouvé ta Ma…**_ il s'interrompit remarquant qu'il y avait une autre personne avec moi dans le bureau. _**Je suis désolé. Je pensais que tu étais seul… je repasserais plus tard.**_

Oh… je compris ce qu'il y avait dans son dossier. Il était une des rares personnes à qui j'avais parlé de Marie Stewart et il m'aidait dans mes recherches. C'était plutôt ironique… quand il allait le savoir… mais pas maintenant… je devais d'abord comprendre quelle était réellement l'histoire avec Marie/Isabella.

Mais j'étais quand même quelqu'un de bien élevé, je pouvais toujours faire les présentations.

_**- Emmett, je te présente la fille de Charlie… Isabella Swan… Mademoiselle Swan, je vous présente un collègue et ami… l'agent Emmett McCarthy.**_

Je fus soulagé de constater que ma voix n'avait pas flanché. Elle était restée ferme et professionnelle.

_**- Donc voici donc le dossier sur lequel t'as travaillé toute la nuit… la fameuse Isabella Swan… **_Il lui tendit la main en souriant. _**Enchanté de vous rencontrer Mlle Swan.**_

Elle lui serra la main en lui rendant son sourire.

_**- Moi de même mais je vous en prie, appelez-moi Bella… **_

_**- Seulement si vous m'appelez Emmett.**_ Lui répondit-il, charmeur.

Je savais que c'était plus fort que lui, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de draguer toute les femmes qu'il rencontrait. Pourtant je ne pu retenir cette pointe de jalousie qui me serra les tripes en le voyant lui faire son numéro.

_**- Ca marche pour moi.**_

_**- Alors, je vous dis à bientôt Bella.**_ Il se tourna vers moi et me fis un clin d'œil. _**Ed… je vais te laisser… je passerais te voir plus tard… j'ai des infos pour toi…**_

Emmett repartit comme il était venu, nous laissant seuls dans le bureau. Je la regardais, elle regardait partout sauf dans ma direction. J'en profitais pour l'observer. Elle portait un tailleur beige qui lui faisait une allure très professionnelle. Tout en étant extrêmement féminin, mettant ses formes en valeur.

Elle était toujours aussi belle.

L'atmosphère du bureau se chargeait d'électricité. Il fallait que l'un de deux prenne la parole. Comme elle ne semblait pas décidée à le faire, je m'y résignais avant que la tension ne soit trop forte que toute notre histoire nous explose à la tête

_**- Marie… je crois…**_

_**- Bella…**_

_**- quoi ? **_Demandais-je en haussant un sourcil.

_**- Bella. Je m'appelle Isabella Swan.**_

Ah oui… c'est vrai… tellement pris dans mes souvenirs, je l'avais presque oublié.

_**- Oui. Heu… Isabella…**_ me corrigeais-je.

Elle frissonna et je su que contrairement au masque qu'elle affichait elle n'était pas indifférente à la situation.

_**- Je crois qu'il faut que l'on crève l'abcès… que l'on parle de l'éléphant dans la pièce.**_

_**- Oui… je crois aussi… mais pas ici… pas maintenant… j'ai des tas… d'informations à intégrer… **_

Je voulais bien la croire, si j'avais bien tout comprit son père lui avait avoué qu'elle travaillait pour un groupe terroriste et non pour le gouvernement. J'étais moi-même confus et j'avais bien moins de révélation qu'elle à intégrer.

_**- et… et…je dois rentrer chez moi… Alice et Angela doivent m'attendre pour partir… je dois y aller. **_

_**- Alors quand ?**_

_**- Je ne sais pas Anthony…**_

Elle était partie sans que j'aie eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit. Je n'essayais même pas le courir après. J'avais encore du mal à réaliser. J'allais m'asseoir à mon bureau et fixais la porte par laquelle elle était parti.

Marie… Ma Marie Stewart… était en faite Isabella Swan…

Quel coup du sort…

Pourquoi est ce que ça m'arrivait à moi ?

Subitement je me rappelais qu'Emmett voulait me voir… je me levais et allais le rejoindre dans son bureau. Je frappais et entrais directement.

_**- Hey !**_

_**- Salut toi ! Alors Bella ?**_

Si tu savais Emmett… si tu savais…

_**- Heu… ça va… T'avais quelques choses à me dire ?**_

_**- Ouais… **_Il fouilla sur la pile de dossier sur son bureau et en ressorti un – le bleu qu'il avait avec lui tout à l'heure. _**Tu vas être content… après un an de recherche, je crois avoir enfin retrouvé ta Marie Stewart… elle a pris un vol…**_

_**- Pas la peine…**_ le coupais-je. _**Je l'ai déjà retrouvé…**_

Il me regarda, les yeux grands ouverts par la surprise, avant de m'engueuler.

_**- Hein ? Quoi ? Mais quand ? tu aurais pas pu me le dire ! Merde ! Ça m'aurait évité de la chercher partout comme un con !**_

_**- Je viens de la retrouver,**_ le calmais-je.

_**- Comment ça ?**_ me demanda-t-il.

Je m'assis en face de lui en soupirant. J'avais besoin de lui expliquer.

_**- En faite, tu l'as vu tout à l'heure. Elle était dans mon bureau quand tu es passé…**_

Il fronça les sourcils. Je pouvais tourner ses neurones dans son regard, de la fumée s'échappais presque par les oreilles.

_**- Mais tu m'as dit que c'était la fille de Charlie… que c'était Isabella Swan…**_

_**- Oui… apparemment, le vrai nom de Marie est Isabella Swan. **_

La lumière se fit dans son esprit. Il grimaça en réalisant ce que cela impliquait.

_**- Aïe ! C'est pas possible…**_

_**- Visiblement si… après tout… moi aussi je n'ai pas embarqué sur le bateau sous mon vrai nom… J'étais Anthony Masen… Edward Cullen était à Rome… tu te souviens… **_

_**- Et comment tu le prends ?**_

Je soupirais et me frottais la tête. En voila une bonne question…

_**- Je sais pas… il faut d'abord que je parle avec Marie… Isabella… je ne sais plus comment l'appeler… je suis… largué…**_

_**- Toi ! il te faut une soirée avec ton pote Emmett…**_ m'annonça-t-il en souriant.

_**- Ouais… t'as pas tort… **_

Il avait sans doute raison, boire quelques bières en discutant avec mon ami pour me détendre me permettra peut-être de faire le point sur la… situation…

Le sourire d'Emmett s'élargit encore plus quand il me dit :

_**- Hey ! J'ai toujours raison…**_

_**- Ok… alors on se voit ce soir…**_

_**- Ouais… a plus…**_

Je me levais et retournais à mon bureau pour travailler.

A seize heures, j'avais mal à la tête et comme je n'arrivais à rien de bon, je me décidais à rentrer chez moi. Je savais qu'Emmett allait me rejoindre directement en sortant du bureau.

En effet, je venais tout juste de rentrer avec Donovan – mon chien – qu'il frappa à la porte.

_**- Salut toi !**_

_**- Rentre mon vieux…**_

J'allais nous chercher deux bières dans le frigo puis nous primes la direction du salon.

_**- Alors ? ça va mieux que ce matin ?**_ me demanda-t-il

_**- Oui… oui…**_

Emmett agita sa main devant mes yeux.

_**- Oh… Ed… C'est moi ! alors racontes…**_

Je me laissais tomber sur le canapé en soupirant. J'ouvris ma bière et en bus une longue gorgée avant de répondre.

_**- Je sais pas… je voulais vraiment revoir Marie… **_

_**- Non ! c'est vrai ?**_ m'interrompit-il, ironique. _**C'est donc pour ça que depuis un an tu me demande si j'ai réussi à la retrouver…**_

_**- Emmett… t'es pas drôle…**_ lui dis-je en lui lançant un des coussins du canapé. _**Moi je voulais revoir Marie… une étudiante en littérature anglaise… et quand je la retrouve… j'apprends qu'elle s'appelle Isabella Swan… qu'elle est un agent actif du SD-6… alors… je ne sais pas quoi pensé…**_

_**- Ouais… c'est sur…**_ consentit-il.

_**- Si ça se trouve… elle a toujours su pour moi… elle s'est servie de moi… elle a peut-être joué la comédie… elle m'a manipulé pour faire sa mission… et maintenant, il faut que je m'occupe de sa sécurité… je vais jamais y arriver… faut que Devlin me décharge du dossier… **_

Il leva sa bouteille de bière dans un toast silencieux.

_**- Bon courage avec ça… quand Devlin mets personnellement un gars sur un dossier… ben… tu sais comme moi qu'il change pas d'avis… alors il doit avoir ses raisons pour t'avoir mis sur le « dossier Swan ».**_

_**- Tu dois avoir raison…**_

Il éclata de rire, avant de me taper dans le dos.

_**- J'te l'ai dis tout à l'heure… j'ai toujours raison…**_

_**- Ouais… mais ça me dit pas comment j'vais faire…**_

_**- ça va paraitre con mais… je crois qu'il faut que tu commence par lui parler… **_me dit-il en haussant les épaules.

**- Ouais… je verrais demain… **

– Et Si –

- Et Si -

_Et voila…_

_Un peu plus long que la semaine dernière… _

_Avec en prime la présence d'Edward… Il a manqué à beaucoup de monde la semaine dernière… ^^_

_Nous avons quelques réponses… _

_Déjà vu qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vu depuis un an et demi, ce n'est (malheureusement) pas Edward qui dormais dans son lit…_

_Mais patience… nous saurons qui c'était très bientôt… la semaine prochaine si je me souviens du découpage des chapitres… ^_^_

_Alors comme à son habitude Bella a prit la fuite devant Edward… _

_Autant l'un que l'autre semble avoir été « marqué » par ces retrouvailles inattendu… et Edward (avec l'aide d'Emmett) aurait essayé de retrouver « Marie Stewart »_

_Jacob et Tanya sont ils toujours dans l'équation ? _

_Je me suis crée un profil Facebook pour vous tenir informer de l'avancée de mes histoires et pour vous mettre des photos qui m'ont inspiré. Mon pseudo Debby Fiction. N'hésitez pas à m'ajouter en ami._

_PS : Pour celles (ceux ?) qui suivent MET je suis – toujours - en plein dans l'écriture du Chapitre 6… je le poste dés que je peux… j'ai pas écrit grand chose… j'ai du mal avec la séance de rééducation aquatique… les images de Robert Pattinson « jouant » dans une piscine avec une certaine blonde pour une pub vous savez… pour un parfum… ont tendances à me déconcentrer… (les autres images du clip aussi…)_

_Laissez-moi un petit commentaire pour me dire ce que vous avez pensé…_

_Encore merci pour les comm' du chapitre 7… certains mon fait mourir de rire… avec leur spéculation en tout genre… _

_Encore désolée pour les fautes d'orthographe… j'ai essayé d'en supprimer un maximum… mais vu que j'ai écris et relu dans la lancée, il est plus que probable que certaines soient passé entre les mailles du filet de ma correction…_

_Et je voudrais vous avouer que je souffre d'une légère dyslexie… parfois je vois un mot pour moi bien orthographié alors que ce n'est pas le cas…et parfois il m'arrive de voir un mot à la place d'autre… je le sais… je fais attention… mais… c'est pas toujours facile…_


	9. Chapter 9

_Bonjour tout le monde,_

_Nous somme lundi…_

Voici un chapitre qui va apporter pas mal de réponses mais aussi d'autres questions…

_Merci encore pour les reviews (même si j'ai pas eu le temps de répondre à tous), les mises en alerte et en favoris. Ça me touche beaucoup._

_**Disclaimer :**_

_Rien est à moi… même pas Edward… sniff… Twilight est à SM… quelle chance…_

_L'univers Alias appartient à J.J. Abrams…_

_Je ne fais que jouer avec…_

_J'écris ou plutôt je gribouille juste pour le plaisir_

_**WARING : Le Rating est en M... ce n'est pas pour rien... scène de SEXE plus qu'explicite... un peu de VIOLENCE aussi… alors si tu n'en veux pas... ou si tu n'as pas l'âge… passe ta route...**_

_**Bonne lecture**_

**- ET SI -**

Chapitre 9

**POV Bella**

Après avoir quitté son bureau au pas de charge – c'était la 4ème fois que je prenais la « fuite » devant lui – je m'étais dépêchée de rentrer à la maison. J'avais libérée Angela, elle disait que ça ne la dérangeait pas de rester mais puisque j'étais là autant qu'elle rentre chez elle pour travailler ses cours.

Bien entendu je lui assurais que sa journée serait entièrement payée. Elle était étudiante – et boursière – je savais qu'il pouvait être difficile de boucler le mois quand on avait pas de famille pour aider financièrement.

Je me servis un café et allais rejoindre Alice sur le canapé. Elle regardait une émission sur la mode. Je voulais lui parler. Non, j'avais besoin de lui parler. Mais je ne savais quoi lui dire. Je devais faire attention, il y avait Tellement de _sujets_ dont je ne pouvais pas parler. Tout aurait été tellement plus simple s'il n'y avait pas eu autant de mensonge de ma vie.

Je soupirais, je voudrais être une femme de 29 ans normale, avec des problèmes normaux. Problèmes dont je pourrais parler à mes amis sans risquer de trop en dire et de le mettre en danger _mortel._

Alice éteignit la télé quand elle remarqua mon air las et fatigué. Elle se tourna vers moi et attendit que je parle, elle savait que je le ferais quand je serais prête… je réalisais la chance que j'avais d'avoir une amie comme elle.

_**- Alice ?**_

_**- Oui,**_ me répondit-elle avec un petit sourire encourageant.

_**- Aujourd'hui, je… j'ai…**_ Je cherchais mes mots. _**J'ai vu Anthony… **_

Elle me regarda en haussant ses sourcils parfaitement épilés, je savais qu'elle ne voyait pas encore de quoi je parlais…

_**- Anthony ? Anthony… Oh ! L'Anthony ? L'Anthony de Miami ? **_

_**- Oui… Cet « Anthony » là… j'en connais pas quinze million d'autre… des Anthony…**_

Elle me regardait, compatissante, elle savait ce qu'il représentait pour moi…

_**- Oui… c'est vrai… Mais tu l'as vu quand ? et où ?**_

Elle était curieuse, de ce qu'elle connaissait de ma _relation _avec Anthony, elle savait que je ne l'avais jamais revu et que je n'avais aucun moyen de le contacter.

_**- Heu…**_ Une nouvelle fois, je cherchais mes mots, essayant de faire le tri en ce que je pouvais lui dire ou non. _**Ce matin… je suis passée… au bureau pour… signer un papier que j'avais oublié… et… IL était là… simplement…**_

Elle acquiesça de la tête et me demanda :

_**- Et tu vas faire quoi ?**_

Je pris une gorgé de mon café et laissais ma tête reposer sur le dossier.

_**- Je sais pas Alice… avec Jacob on a enfin réussi à… passer à autre chose… et reprendre une… vie normale…**_

_**- Oui…je sais que ça été… compliqué… mais pour… tu crois pas que tu devrais lui dire ?**_

_**- Je… j'en ai aucune idée… je… j'ai besoin de… temps… pour réfléchir…**_

_**- Et à Jacob ? tu vas lui dire… quoi ? **_

Je fermais les yeux, c'était une des questions à un million de dollar que je me posais.

_**- Là non plus je sais pas… je l'ai déjà tellement fait souffrir… je ne veux pas en rajouter… **_

Alice posa sa main sur mon bras, dans un geste réconfortant.

_**- Je sais pas quoi te dire ma belle… si tu veux en parler… n'hésite pas… je suis là… et pour Jake… en attendant que tu te décide… **_

Elle passa ses doigts devant sa bouche et fit comme elle la fermait à clé avant de la jeter derrière elle. Un petit rire m'échappa. Alice était vraiment géniale.

_**- Quoi que tu décides… tu sais que je te soutiendrais…**_

_**- Merci Alice. **_

Je me débarrassais de mes chaussures et remontais mes jambes sous moi avant de me pencher en direction de mon amie qui me tendait le bras.

Je fini par m'allonger totalement sur le canapé, la tête sur ses genoux alors qu'elle passait inlassablement la main dans mon chignon défait. J'attrapais la télécommande et rallumais la télé.

Une journée tranquille – sans autre révélation – c'est tout ce dont j'avais besoin.

– **Et Si –**

Le lendemain je me levais de nouveau de bonne heure. J'avais encore du temps avant qu'il ne se réveille alors je me décidais d'aller faire mon footing matinal, au besoin Alice et Jasper étaient là et j'aurais mon portable. Je ne m'éloignais jamais bien loin de la maison de toute façon.

Je laissais tout de même un message sur la porte du frigo pour mes meilleurs amis puis je parti en courant par la bais vitrée du salon.

J'enfilais les écouteurs et mis en route mon Ipod. Je courus pendant une heure en ne pensant à rien d'autre qu'aux paroles des chansons qui défilaient dans mes oreilles.

Je remontais la rue tranquillement en reprenant mon souffle. Je ramassais le courrier et entrais dans la cuisine. Alice et Jasper étaient en train de prendre leur petit déjeuner en compagnie de Jacob.

Je saluais mes amis et allais embrasser Jacob. Je pris une gorgée de son café, pouah… je grimaçais… noir et beaucoup trop sucré… Je pris place sur le tabouret à ses cotés de Jacob et commençais ma distribution du courrier.

_**- Alice**_… je lui tendis une enveloppe. _**Une lettre de ta mère… sinon des factures ou des pubs. **_

Je feuilletais machinalement les prospectus quand je tombais sur un mot griffonné à la main sur un petit papier cartonné. Je le pliais et le glissais dans ma poche discrètement pour que mes amis ne remarquent rien.

Je me relevais.

_**- Euh… je dois y aller…**_

_**- Encore !?**_ s'écria Jacob.

_**- Oui… je… j'ai… oublié de laisser un dossier pour Mike… **_je l'embrassais pour me faire pardonner. _**Je ne devrais pas en avoir pour longtemps. Après j'ai tout le week-end de libre.**_

Il soupira comme s'il ne me croyait pas et que j'allais passer la journée au bureau. Je n'avais pas le temps de le convaincre. Je me tournais vers mes amis.

_**- Alice ?**_

_**- Je m'en charge.**_

_**- Merci… je te revaudrais ça…**_

_**- T'inquiètes… je prépare ma facture… **_rigola-t-elle.

Je ne pris même pas le temps de doucher ou de me changer, j'attrapais une bouteille d'eau dans le frigo, mon sac et mes clés avant de repartir. Je montais dans ma voiture et démarrais rapidement. Je traversais la ville pour finalement me garer devant un entrepôt qui me semblait à l'abandon.

Je ressortis le mot et le relus une dernière fois.

_Marie,_

_Rendez-vous à l'entrepôt 47 dans la zone industrielle au nord de L.A. à 9 heures._

_Anthony._

Je sorti de ma voiture et me dirigeais vers la porte de l'entrepôt. Si de l'extérieur le bâtiment semblait à l'abandon, l'intérieur bien que vide était plutôt propre. Aucune toile d'araignée pendue au plafond, pas vraiment de poussière.

J'avais une dizaine de minute d'avance pourtant il était déjà la. Il était assis sur une grosse caisse en bois, il me semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Il sursauta quand je poussais une espèce de grille pour passer.

_**- Marie… **_

Il se leva et s'approcha de moi lentement. Malgré le faible éclairage, j'arrivais à le voir correctement. Il portait un costume gris plutôt foncé sur une chemise blanche dont il avait laissé les deux derniers boutons ouvert. Ses cheveux étaient comme dans mon souvenir… dans une sorte de bazar ultra sexy. (*1)

Soudainement je regrettais de pas avoir prit le temps de me changer ou de me doucher. Je portais une tenue de sport banal, en ensemble pantacourt/débardeur noir et bleu. J'étais en sueur, mal coiffé… bref j'étais tout sauf sexy.

_**- Bella…**_ le corrigeais-je.

_**- Oui… Bella… **_il mit ses deux main dans les poches de son pantalon et hésita avant de continuer : _**je ne sais pas par où commencer… Pour le bateau… je te dois des excuses…**_

Ma gorge se resserra. Ce qu'il s'était passé sur le bateau j'y avais beaucoup pensé depuis hier. Je devais savoir.

_**- Dis moi que tu ne le savais… dis moi qu'à aucun moment… tu ne t'es… servi de moi… pour ta mission… parce je ne le supporterais pas… **_

Je n'avais pas réussi à garder une voix posée et calme. J'étais beaucoup trop sur les nerfs depuis deux jours. Mon emportement provoqua le sien.

_**- Ca ne serait pas plutôt à moi de te le demander ? Tu crois pas ? Après tout… c'est toi qui bosse pour un groupe terroriste ! C'est peut-être toi qui m'as « utilisé » ! Ça serait plus logique…**_

_**- Comment ose-tu dire ça ?!**_

La seule chose qui m'empêcha de le gifler fut qu'il ne soit pas à portée de bras et que je ne faisais pas assez confiance à mes pieds pour avancer. A la place, je préférais me retourner en sentant les larmes me monter aux yeux.

Je ne voulais pas qu'il puisse voir à quel point il m'avait blessé. Je ne savais ce qui était le pire : qu'il puisse croire que je travaillais intentionnellement pour un terroriste ou qu'il pense que j'avais simulé et m'étais servi de lui ?

_Ok j'avais insinué qu'il avait fait la même chose mais je n'étais pas en état d'être rationnel. _

Malgré le fait que je lui tourne le dos, j'étais pleinement consciente de sa présence juste derrière moi. Je pouvais sentir la chaleur de son corps irradier autour de moi.

_**- Je suis désolé.**_ S'excusa-t-il, d'une voix douce. _**Mais cette semaine… ça a été si… je ne suis jamais parvenu à l'oublier – à t'oublier – alors… apprendre… que ce n'était qu'une… manipulation de ta part…**_

Je n'arrivais plus à retenir mes larmes, elles coulaient librement sur mes joues à alors que j'essayais de ne pas éclater en sanglots.

_**- Bella ?**_

Je ne répondais toujours pas, je le senti poser sa main sur mon bras pour me forcer à me retourner. Puis il porta son index sous mon menton pour faire lever la tête, je tombais sur son regarde vert intense teinté d'inquiétude. Et comme ce soir là sur le pont je n'arrivais pas à lui résister.

_**- Comment tu peux croire que je me suis servie de toi… pour moi aussi ça à été une semaine…**_ je secouais la tête, je n'avais toujours pas les mots. _**Même si j'avais réellement voulu l'oublier je n'aurais pas pu… **_

Il ne dit rien mais enroula ses bras autour de moi. Je le laissais faire et me blottis contre son torse alors qu'il me berçait lentement. Il était si calme et tendre.

Il ferait un très bon père. Compréhensif et rassurant.

Mes larmes arrêtèrent de couler et je restais dans ses bras, j'y étais bien, en sécurité.

Il avait niché sa tête sur mon épaule. Je me raidis et m'écartais quand je le sentis poser ses lèvres sur ma peau et embrasser mon cou sensuellement sa langue lapant la fine pellicule de sueur - due à ma course – encore présente.

_**- On… ne peut pas… on ne le peut plus…**_

_**- Pourquoi ?**_ Il semblait surpris de recule, de mon refus.

_**- On est plus sur le bateau… **_

_**- Et alors ?**_ me demanda-t-il

Il fit un pas vers moi en tendant une main dans la direction. Je me reculais encore plus. Je ne devais pas le laisser me toucher une nouvelle, j'avais trop de mal à contrôler mon corps en sa présence.

_**- Je vais me marier… avec mon ami… je ne le tromperais pas… Je ne le tromperais plus… je l'ai déjà trop fait souffrir… je ne peux pas lui refaire… ça…**_

Anthony/Edward se figea et laissa retomber sa main le long de son corps. Je crus voir passer un éclair de douleur dans son regard mais ce fut trop rapide pour que j'en sois sûre.

_**- Alors tu vas te marier…**_

_**- Oui… cet été… avec Jacob…**_

_**- Et tu lui as dit pour… le bateau…**_

_**- il croit que c'était à Miami… mais oui, je lui ai dit.**_ Puis j'ajoutais avec un petit rire nerveux : _**de toute façon, il aurait fini par le remarquer… **_

Il me regarda perplexe, attendant que je m'explique.

_**- Rien…**_

Je secouais la tête pour lui dire de lâcher l'affaire. Je devais me le sortir de l'esprit, arrêter de penser à lui comme ça…

_**- Alors… on fait comment ?**_

_**- Comme si on se connaissait pas… Après tout on ne se connait pas… dans le temps j'ai « connu » un Anthony Masen mais je ne connais pas Edward Cullen… **_

Encore une fois, je vis de la souffrance traverser son regard. Il se ressaisit rapidement et se redressa, les traits de son visage c'étaient durcis. Il faisait très… agent de la CIA.

_**- C'est vrai. Vous avez raison Mlle Swan. Moi non plus je ne vous connais pas. **_

Sa voix était froide et détachée, elle avait perdue toute la douceur que je lui connaissais.

_**- Très bien agent Cullen. **_

Nous nous fixâmes pendant plusieurs minutes sans rien dire. Nous aurions pu continuer ce petit jeu encore longtemps mais la sonnerie de mon téléphone résonna dans l'entrepôt vide.

Je détournais et décrochais rapidement en voyant le nom d'Angela s'afficher sur l'écran de on téléphone.

_**- Allo.**_

_**- Mlle Swan ?**_

_**- Oui Angela, un problème ?**_ M'inquiétais-je

_**- Je suis désolée de vous déranger mais j'ai un problème familial… il faut que j'aille à Anaheim assez rapidement… Mon père a eu un accident de voiture… ça vous embête si je prends ma journée ?**_

(NdA : Anaheim à 43 km au Sud-Est de Los Angeles… merci google maps)

Pauvre Angela, sa mère les avait quittée son père et elle quand elle était petite, son père avait fait de son mieux pour subvenir à ses besoins, il avait même fait un crédit pour pouvoir lui payer une partie de ses études. Il était la seule famille qu'elle n'ait jamais eue.

_**- Non bien sur… vas-y… si tu as besoin de quelque chose ou de plus de temps appelles moi, je m'arrangerais. **_

_**- Merci Mlle Swan, vous rentrez bientôt ? Parce que Mlle Brandon et M. Hale sont déjà partie… **_

_**- Oh… bien sur… je n'avais pas vu l'heure… j'arrive tout de suite…**_

Je raccrochais et me tournais vers l'agent Cullen qui s'était reculé pour me laisser un peu d'intimité. C'était prévenant de sa part.

_**- J'ai… un problème… personnel… je dois rentrer chez moi. **_

_**- D'accord… je sais par votre père que vous êtes en congés du SD-6 pour le reste de la semaine alors ça devrait aller… Je vous recontacterais pour parler de votre extraction. J'appellerais sur votre ligne fixe. Je demanderais un restaurant… les « Pizza's Joey ». Ensuite vous n'avez qu'à venir me rejoindre ici. Si pendant votre trajet votre téléphone sonne deux fois de suite. Seulement deux sonneries à chaque fois. Vous annulez et allez ailleurs, dans un endroit publique… c'est que nous estimons que vous êtes suivie… **_

_**- Comment saurez-vous si je suis suivie ? **_Demandais-je.

Il me fit son sourire en coin si mignon.

_**- Nous sommes assez doués à la CIA… et Los Angeles est plutôt bien équipée au niveau des caméras de surveillance. Le service sécurité vous suivra via satellite et contrôlera tout véhicule considéré comme suspect.**_

Bien sur… histoire que je me sente un peu plus fliquée… mais quel travail de précision… je me demandais s'ils m'avaient regardé tourner en rond en venant.

_**- Très bien… alors… à demain… agent Cullen…**_

_**- A demain Mlle Swan…**_

– **Et Si –**

PoV Edward 

Il n'était même pas 20 heures et j'étais déjà totalement épuisé.

Après le départ d'Isabella de l'entrepôt, j'étais retourné à l'agence et j'avais continué à travailler sur son extraction. Un accident de voiture, une chaussée glissante, son véhicule dégringole de la falaise et hop : Isabella Swan est morte aux yeux du monde.

Sa nouvelle identité était presque prête, je devais encore voir qu'elle prénom elle voulait porter, si elle en avait un qui lui était familier autant qu'elle le prenne. Plus facile de répondre à quelque chose que l'on reconnait qu'à un nom totalement inconnu.

Une fois cette dernière formalité administrative réglée, je n'aurais plus qu'à finir son faux passé, lui crée un cursus universitaire, un métier. Nous avions pas mal d'agent qui pouvait la former pour à peu près n'importe quel job. Elle n'avait qu'à choisir.

J'avais décidé de lui faire traverser le pays. Direction l'État du blaireau, ou autrement appelé : le Wisconsin. Je lui avais même trouvé une belle et grande maison dans la « petite » ville d'Appleton. D'après les photos de l'agence immobilière, la maison était plutôt isolée, en bordure de ville et avait une vue imprenable sur la _Fox River_. Ça avait l'air plutôt chouette… si j'avais du tout quitté pour recommencer ailleurs, ça aurait été sympa. (*3)

A plus de 3 350 kilomètres de Los Angeles, elle devrait être à l'abri d'Aro Volturi ou de n'importe quel membre de l'Alliance.

Et le principal : j'avais eu l'approbation du Directeur et de Charlie Swan. Il me restait plus qu'à régler les derniers détails avec Isabella et elle serait partie dans deux semaines maximum.

J'avais encore du mal à le réaliser. J'avais cherché Marie absolument partout pour… je ne sais pas exactement… comprendre ce qui c'était passé entre nous sur le bateau. Pourquoi alors que nous étions tout les deux en couples nous avions… cédés à la tentation…

Je voulais également voir si… quelque chose était possible...

J'avais avoué la vérité à Tanya et le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est qu'il y avait eu une belle envolée d'assiette. Après s'être défoulée sur une bonne partie mon mobilier, elle avait exigée que je lui rende le double de la clé de son appartement dans la seconde et m'avait lancé la mienne en plein visage. J'avais failli me faire éborgner par une minuscule clé. J'avais plusieurs cicatrices sur différentes partie de mon corps… mais celle-là aurait vraiment été la plus honteuse…

Tanya, était peut-être fine et pas vraiment musclée, mais elle était beaucoup plus forte qu'il n'y paraissait... n'oubliez pas : une femme en colère était une force sur laquelle il fallait compter…

Elle ne m'avait pas adressé la parole pendant deux mois et un soir je l'avais trouvé en pleurs sur les marches d'escalier en face de la porte de mon appartement.

Eléazar, son père, était mort plus tôt dans la journée. Une crise cardiaque. Le temps que sa mère à appelle les secours et que ceux-ci arrivent, il était mort. Rien ne les avait préparé à ça : Eléazar était en bonne santé et plutôt sportif pour un homme de 55 ans.

Elle ne savait pas vers qui se tourner. Elle ne souvenait même pas être venue jusqu'à chez moi. Je l'avais consolée, je l'avais accompagnée pour les obsèques et toute la paperasse liée à la succession. J'avais été attentif, à l'écoute, nous avions été ensemble pendant près de 8 ans, j'avais vraiment du mal à la voir aussi triste. Et une chose en entrainant une autre, nous avions fini par nous remettre ensemble. (NdA : please… don't kill me… sinon y aura pas la suite ^^)

Ce n'était plus comme avant, Tanya avait du mal à me faire totalement confiance – je la comprenais, je l'avais déjà trahi – et moi j'avais une petite brunette dans la tête que je n'arrivais pas à oublier. Tanya avait raison de se méfier de moi : je savais que j'étais avec elle pour de mauvaise raison.

Nous avions fini par rompre définitivement quatre mois plus tard. Nous savions que nous allions finir par nous faire du mal, alors nous avions préféré nous séparer et rester en plus ou moins bon terme.

Depuis, avec l'aide d'Emmett, j'avais recherchée – en vain – une trace de Marie partout et quand finalement je l'avais retrouvé – enfin quand Delvin me l'avait envoyé – j'apprenais qu'elle n'était pas vraiment Marie… et qu'elle devait « disparaître » à nouveau… de manière définitivement… et c'est moi qui devais m'en charger…

Il était plus de 18 heures quand je quittais enfin l'agence. J'étais rentré chez moi pour être accueilli par Donovan (*4), mon chien, qui tournait en rond. Il voulait sortir. J'aurais simplement pu lui ouvrir la baie vitrée et le laisser se soulager dans le jardin mais il avait besoin de se dépenser. Et moi j'avais besoin de me vider la tête. Alors j'avais troqué le costume contre le short et j'avais attrapé la laisse du chien puis nous étions partis courir.

Plus d'une heure plus tard, je remplissais sa gamelle de croquette et d'eau fraiche, avant d'aller prendre une longue douche bien chaude pour me détendre. Si mon estomac ne s'était pas mit à gargouiller je serais resté sous la douche plus longtemps ais ce n'était pas le sandwich avalé en vitesse à 13 heures qui allait me tenir au ventre.

Je sortis de la salle de bain, nu avec seulement une serviette autour de la tête - je vivais seul, à part mon chien il n'y avait personne pour me voir – j'enfilais un boxer et un bas de pyjama tout en me demandant qui serait le plus rapide à livrer : le chinois ou la pizzeria ?

J'avais vraiment faim et absolument aucune n'envie de cuisiner. Je venais de me décider quand on sonna à la porte. Tiens, Luigi faisait des livraisons express de commande télépathique.

J'allais ouvrir et ne fus pas réellement surpris de trouver Emmett et non Seth – le jeune livreur de Luigi – derrière la porte, part contre il avait deux boite de pizza dans les mains.

_**- Em… tu t'es fait embaucher chez Luigi ?**_

_**- Très drôle Eddy… Non mais vu t'as tête en partant, j'me suis dis qu'une soirée avec ton pote te ferais du bien. En plus je viens avec le ravitaillement… **_

Il me tendit les pizzas et sorti un pack de bière derrière son dos.

_**- Génial… je meurs de faim… mais avoue que c'est l'écran plat qui t'intéresse… **_

_**- Ouais aussi…. **_

Je me poussais et le laissais passer, il s'affala directement sur le canapé tandis que Donovan allait lui faire la fête. Je posais les pizzas et deux bières sur la table basse puis allais mettre les autres dans le frigo avant de retourner dans le salon avec un parquet de serviette en papier et deux assiettes en carton.

Traitez-moi de maniaque si vous voulez mais quand j'avais acheté cette maison il y a six mois, j'avais eu la brillante idée de changer les meubles et j'avais craqué pour ce canapé super canapé d'angle en croute de cuir blanche. Très beau. Très confortable. Mais très salissant. (*5)

Et la pizza… ça tache…

Emmett avait allumé la télé et zappé sur une chaine de sport pour regarder le match des Kings (NdA : Equipe de hockey de Los Angeles)

La première période venait de ce finir quand Emmett me tourna vers moi avec un sérieux sur le visage.

_**- Alors… Raconte ?**_

Aïe… je savais qu'il allait finir par me poser la question. Je pouvais toujours essayer de jouer l'imbécile…

_**- Quoi ?**_ lui demandais-je aussi innocemment que possible.

_**- Ne me prend pas pour un idiot… raconte comment ça c'est passé ce matin… avec Marie… enfin Bella…**_

Je soupirais et reposais le dernier morceau de ma pizza sur la table basse avant de me laisser retomber en arrière tout en soupirant.

_**- Je sais pas quoi faire Emmett…pff… tu l'aurais vu… si froide… distante… rien a voir avec ma Marie Stewart…**_

_**- Et pourtant qui tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de penser à elle…**_

_**- C'est si évident que ça ?**_ lui demandais-je, surpris qu'il l'ai remarqué.

_**- Pour moi qui te connais depuis plus de 10 ans… comme le nez au milieu de la figure… sinon je crois que ça peut aller…**_

Je restais un moment silencieux avant de lui poser la question qui me turlupinait depuis que je l'avais revu – et appris sa véritable identité.

_**- Est-ce que je suis fou de croire qu'une partie d'elle ne m'ait pas menti ?**_

_**- Hein ? **_

_**- Qu'un peu de Marie Stewart se trouve en Isabella Swan...**_ lui expliquais-je.

_**- Je sais pas… Je ne connais de Marie que ce que tu m'as dit et j'ai croisé Bella seulement 3 minutes… Pas assez pour que je me fasse une opinion… **_

_**- Elle va se marier avec son mec… son Jacob…**_ ma voix était plus sèche et dure que je ne l'aurais voulu.

- _**Et apparemment ça te pose un problème. **_Me dit Emmett avec un petit sourire désolé sur le visage.

- _**Non… enfin si… je sais pas… je sais que je n'ai pas envie que Marie se marie… mais Isabella… je sais pas… mais je voudrais la connaitre… **_

_**- Et qu'est qui t'en empêche ?**_

Je le regarde surpris d'une telle question.

_**- Vraiment Emmett ? Tu veux une liste ? **_Comme il ne répondait pas, je continuais : _**alors voyons… déjà elle bosse – bossait – pour le SD-6, Aro pourrait la faire tuer juste parce qu'elle me connaît. Ensuite, JE dois l'extraire, la faire disparaitre et lui donner une nouvelle identité à des milliers de kilomètres de L.A…. Et pour finir… Elle… tout simplement… elle est si… pas Marie… **_

_**- Ouais… je vois… En tout cas, je te comprends… elle est mignonne … pas mon style mais mignonne quand même.**_

Emmett était plus du genre grande blonde avec une poitrine généreuse… et surtout qui ne cherche pas de relation longue durée…

Nous avions fini de regarder le match et comme Emmett n'était plus en état de conduire, je le laisser dormir dans la chambre d'ami qu'il appelait gentiment « ma chambre de dégrisement ».

– **Et Si –**

Le lendemain, j'étais passé à l'agence pour prendre le dossier d'Isabella, tout en m'assurant que j'avais bien les différentes brochures contenant les informations concernant les métiers aux quels nous pouvions la former rapidement.

Je me rendis à l'entrepôt 47 et décrochais mon téléphone portable pour l'appeler sur son fixe.

_**- Allo ? **_

_**- Vous êtes bien les Pizzas Joey ?**_

_**- Non désolée… erreur de numéro… **_

Isabella – c'était elle, j'avais reconnu sa voix – raccrocha, j'en fis autant et regardais autour de moi. L'entrepôt avait beau être « propre » il n'en était pas moins lugubre et très sombre avec ses fenêtres obstruées et ses ampoules à l'éclairage incertain. Elles semblaient pouvoir s'étreindre à tout moment.

Je finis par m'appuyer contre une table et attendit patiemment qu'elle arrive, je l'avais appelé il y avait une vingtaine de minutes, elle ne devrait plus tarder à arriver maintenant. J'étais partagé, je n'étais pas spécialement pressé de croiser son regard glacial et en même temps je voulais vraiment la voir.

J'aurais voulu que tout soit plus simple… j'aurais voulu être réellement Anthony Masen et qu'elle soit encore Marie Stewart…

Mon cœur loupa un ou deux battements quand je la vis arriver. Elle portait un pantacourt en jeans moulant noir et un petit débardeur de la même couleur. Cela faisait ressortir la blancheur de sa peau. Elle était vraiment belle avec ses cheveux lâchés (*6). Elle s'approcha lentement, ses talons hauts claquant sur le béton nu de l'entrepôt. Elle s'arrêta à environ un mètre cinquante de moi, visiblement gênée par la situation elle aussi.

Je me redressais et lui adressais un petit sourire que j'espérais accueillant.

_**- Bonjour.**_

_**- Salut… **_

_**- Ca va ?**_ m'inquiétais-je.

Elle soupira et regarda autour de nous.

_**- Oui… enfin si on veut… une partie de mon monde vient de s'écrouler. Tout ce que je croyais être vrai se révèle n'être que pur mensonge… même mon père m'a menti pendant presque toute ma vie… mais je vais faire avec… de toute façon je n'ai pas le choix… parce que si je dis : « Non… ça va pas… » Vous allez faire quoi ? Remonter le temps pour que tout soit comme avant ?**_

Derrière son ton ironique je pouvais sentir une pointe d'amertume, je pouvais comprendre, presque toute sa vie avait été construite sur des mensonges… Je soupirais à mon tour, avant de lui répondre :

_**- Je suis désolé… je ne peux pas remonter le temps…**_ je ne pu m'empêcher d'ajouter tout bas : _**J'aimerais pourtant.**_

Oh oui… j'aimerais vraiment ça… revenir un an et demi plus tôt sur le bateau. Et faire les choses différemment… lui dire ma véritable identité. L'empêcher de fuir le dernier jour. Tout aurais pu être si différent…

Un silence pesant commençait à s'installer dans l'entrepôt. Je me tournais et attrapais le dossier que j'avais posé sur la table.

- _**J'ai presque tout les papiers pour votre nouvelle vie… la CIA vous a acheté une nouvelle maison dans le Wisconsin, désolé pour le changement climatique mais c'est suffisamment éloigner pour que vous y soyer en sécurité… Nous devons encore vous trouver un nom et vous devez choisir dans quel secteur vous voulez travailler. Ensuite l'agence vous fournira des agents « professeurs » pour vous former à votre futur métier. **_

Je lui tendis le dossier contenant une partie de son nouveau passé et les informations sur sa nouvelle ville, il y avait même une photo de la maison et ses plans intérieurs. Elle examina le tout en grimaçant.

_**- Pour votre extraction, j'ai l'approbation de Devlin et de votre père. Officiellement, vous aller mourir… un accident de voiture… classique… mais efficace… **_

Elle releva la tête et me regarda dans les yeux pour ce qu'il me semblait être la première fois depuis qu'elle était arrivée.

_**- Je ne peux pas avoir un accident de voiture… j'ai de la famille… des amis… un fiancé… **_

_**- On peut les mettre au courant… on peut en faire mourir certains avec vous… mais ils devront tout quitter… leur famille… leur vie… vous voulez vraiment leur faire… ça…**_

Je la regardais en silence pendant qu'elle méditait sur mes paroles. Bien à contre cœur j'ajoutais :

_**- Pour votre… fiancé… il peut soit mourir avec vous, soit, après une « période de deuil » décider de quitter Los Angeles et choisir de refaire sa vie ailleurs… à Appleton par exemple… il n'aurait pas à changer totalement de vie… **_

Je fus stoppé par le bruit sec que produisit le dossier qu'Isabella referma brusquement.

_**- Je n'aurais pas un accident de voiture…**_

_**- On peut trouver une façon… faire exploser votre maison… ça va demander plus de précaution – histoire que le voisinage ne parte pas en fumé et tout – mais c'est faisable… on l'a déjà fait… **_

_**- Non… vous ne me ferez pas mourir…**_ s'énerva-t-elle._** Ni dans un accident de voiture ni dans l'explosion de ma maison… j'aime ma maison… **_

_**- Vous avez pas vraiment le choix… Aro ne vous laissera pas partir comme ça – vous en savez trop – et vous comprenez que la CIA ne peut pas vous laisser travailler pour l'Alliance…**_

_**- Je ne changerais pas de vie…**_

Je commençais à perdre patience et à m'énerver également

_**- Alors vous voulez quoi ? Devenir un agent double ?**_ lui demandais-je ironique.

_**- Oui… c'est ça…**_ acquiesça-t-elle.

Je passais nerveusement ma main dans mes cheveux. Il ne manquait plus que ça…

_**- Votre père ne sera JAMAIS d'accord !**_

Le directeur peut être mais son Charlie Swan…

_**- Je n'ai pas besoin de l'accord de mon père ! **_S'énerva-t-elle. _**Je suis assez grande pour décider par moi-même… et de toute façon je refuse de changer d'identité et de prendre la fuite avec un bébé !**_

_**- Un bébé ? Vous avez un bébé ? Votre père aurait pu me prévenir…**_

Je ne m'étais du tout attendu à ça. Bien malgré moi, mon esprit fit le calcul… nous nous étions quitté il y a un an et demi… soit 18 mois moins les neuf mois de grossesse, ce qui nous ramenait à neuf… si son enfant avait environ neuf mois… j'en étais peut-être le père… je…

_**- Euh… oui…**_ dit-elle mal à l'aise en interrompant mes pensées. _**Un petit garçon… **_

_**- Comment s'appelle-t-il ? et quel âge a-t-il ?**_

Isabella blanchit avant de me répondre du bout des lèvres :

_**- Il… il porte le même prénom que son père… et... et… et il a… eut… 6 mois…**_

6 mois… une partie de moi était déçu. Si son enfant avait 6 mois, il était mathématiquement impossible que j'en sois le père.

_**- Jacob…**_ murmurais-je doucement…

_**- Ouais,**_ me répondit-elle en baissant les yeux.

Je me repris et essayais de pas laisser paraitre mon trouble.

_**- Très bien… je vais voir avec Devlin et votre père… pour que vous deveniez un agent double… mais vous êtes bien sur de vous ? Vous savez ce que cela implique ?**_

Elle me fixa d'un air dédaigneux.

_**- Oui… bien sur que je sais ce que cela implique… je ne suis pas débile… **_

J'avais envie de lui répondre qu'elle avait travaillé pour le compte d'Aro sans se douter de rien pendant des années mais j'étais certain que c'était une mauvaise idée… et c'était méchant… juste une façon détournée de me « venger », elle avait tourné la page… elle avait même eu un enfant… seulement trois mois après… _Nous…_ Puis elle reprit :

_**- Ne veux pas fuir… je ne veux pas que… mon fils vive caché dans la crainte que le passé de sa mère ne le rattrape un jour.**_

_**- Je peux le comprendre… je n'ai pas d'enfant… mais je ne pense pas que je voudrais d'une telle vie. Je voudrais qu'il soit libre de faire ce qu'il veut, sans crainte…**_

Isabella releva la tête plongea ses yeux – de la même teinte chocolat qui m'hantait depuis plus d'un an – dans les miens. Je pouvais y voir un voile de tristesse et de culpabilité. Je me demandais ce qu'elle pouvait lire dans mon regard. Est-ce que la _peine _que je ressentais depuis qu'elle m'avait avoué avoir eu un enfant avec Jacob y était visible… ou le désire que mon corps de ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir en sa présence.

Peut-être…

Elle me semblait quelque peu troublée quand elle détourna les yeux…

_**- Et votre amie… Tanya… enfin si c'est son vrai nom… **_

_**- Euh… oui… Tanya… **_

_**- Elle va bien ? **_

Que faisait-elle, pourquoi me demander des nouvelles de Tanya. Pour changer de sujet ou pour s'informer sur ma _situation_ depuis que… nous nous étions séparés ?

_**- Euh… oui… oui très bien…**_

_**- Toujours pas marié ?**_

En tant célibataire c'était pas dans mes projets… mais pour une raison ou une autre, je ne voulais pas lui dire que mon couple avec Tanya n'avait pas survécu à ce qui c'était passé entre nous… lui avouer que je ne l'avais pas oublié… que je l'avais cherché… ça aurait été pathétique… visiblement… elle avait repris sa vie… l'avait même bien continué en ayant un enfant…

_**- Non…**_

_**- Donc vous n'êtes toujours pas prêt à vous engager… **_

_**- Ou je ne suis toujours pas avec la bonne personne…**_

Les mots avaient quitté ma bouche sans mon autorisation.

_**- Peut-être… Isabella**_ sorti son téléphone de sa poche et regarda l'heure. _**Je dois y aller… mon fils m'attend…**_

Déjà…

_**- D'accord… Faites attention à vous Isabella… je vous recontacte demain après avoir parlé au directeur et à votre père…**_

J'étais fatigué juste à imaginer la conversation. Il allait être difficile de convaincre Charlie Swan du bien fondé de l'idée d'Isabella. Pourtant je devais admettre que c'était plutôt une bonne chose d'avoir un autre agent infiltré. En plus Isabella avait – sans faire partie du « noyau dur » du SD-6 – une bonne place auprès d'Aro Volturi. Il lui faisait confiance, enfin autant qu'un type tel que lui puisse faire confiance à quelqu'un.

_**- Alors à demain**_

Isabella me sourit une dernière fois avant de se retourner et quitter l'entrepôt sans se retourner. J'attendis une demie heure pour être sur et je retournais à l'agence.

Mettant de coté le dossier d'extraction – dommage, parce que sans vouloir me vanter, j'avais vraiment fait du bon boulot en très peu de temps – je commençais à travailler sur plusieurs protocoles de contact, des lieux sécurisés où Isabella et son agent de liaison pourront se rencontrer.

Peut-être que si j'arrivais avec un dossier en béton armé Charlie serait plus « facile » à convaincre.

**- Et Si -**

_Et voila…_

_Nous avons quelques réponses…_

_Bella a bien un enfant… et elle va se marier avec Jacob… pas cool… (c'est une tomate qui vient de tomber à coté de moi ? (^_^))_

_Tanya, elle, ne fait plus partie de l'équation pour le moment… mais… il se peut qu'elle revienne… _

_Edward à tenté une nouvelle « approche » sur Bella mais ça n'a pas fonctionné… _

_Et d'autres questions… _

_Comment Charlie va accueillir l'idée que sa fille veuille devenir agent double ?_

_Jacob va-t-il apprendre que Bella à revu « Anthony » ? Si oui comment va-t-il réagir ? va-t-il rencontrer l'ancien amant de sa fiancée ?_

_Je vous laisse y réfléchir… moi j'ai ma petite idée mais je redécouvre une bonne partie des détails en tapant l'histoire sur Word (j'en modifie aussi certains détails pour coller aux persos Twilight…) J'ai écrit l'histoire originale il y a…oula… 5 ou 6 ans… peut être même 7… alors… je suis parfois surprise par certains passages… je n'ai que deux ou trois chapitres modifiés d'avances_

_Mais je sais comment l'histoire fini ^^_

_Je me suis crée un profil Facebook pour vous tenir informer de l'avancée de mes histoires et pour vous mettre des photos qui m'ont inspiré. Mon pseudo Debby Fiction. N'hésitez pas à m'ajouter en ami._

_PS : Pour celles (ceux ?) qui suivent MET je suis – toujours - en plein dans l'écriture du Chapitre 6… je le poste dés que je peux… j'ai pas écrit grand chose… j'ai du mal avec la séance de rééducation aquatique… les images de Robert Pattinson « jouant » dans une piscine avec une certaine blonde pour une pub vous savez… pour un parfum… ont tendances à me déconcentrer… (les autres images du clip aussi…)_

_Laissez-moi un petit commentaire pour me dire ce que vous avez pensé…_

_Encore désolée pour les fautes d'orthographe… j'ai essayé d'en supprimer un maximum… mais vu que j'ai écris et relu dans la lancée, il est plus que probable que certaines soient passé entre les mailles du filet de ma correction…_

_Et je voudrais vous avouer que je souffre d'une légère dyslexie… parfois je vois un mot pour moi bien orthographié alors que ce n'est pas le cas…et parfois il m'arrive de voir un mot à la place d'autre… je le sais… je fais attention… mais… c'est pas toujours facile…_


	10. Chapter 10

_Bonjour tout le monde,_

_Nous somme lundi…_

_J'ai pas vraiment le temps mais j'ai quand même réussi à trouver 10 minutes pour poster ce chapitre. _

_On va pas vraiment apprendre grand-chose sur la relation Edward/Bella, mais plus sur la situation familiale de Bella et sur Edward et son conflit intérieur sur ses sentiment pour Bella. _

_Merci encore pour les reviews (même si j'ai pas eu le temps de répondre à tous), les mises en alerte et en favoris. Ça me touche beaucoup._

**_Disclaimer :_**

_Rien est à moi… même pas Edward… sniff… Twilight est à SM… quelle chance…_

_L'univers Alias appartient à J.J. Abrams…_

_Je ne fais que jouer avec…_

_J'écris ou plutôt je gribouille juste pour le plaisir_

**_WARING : Le Rating est en M... ce n'est pas pour rien... scène de SEXE plus qu'explicite... un peu de VIOLENCE aussi… alors si tu n'en veux pas... ou si tu n'as pas l'âge… passe ta route..._**

_Bonne lecture_

**- ET Si -**

**Chapitre 10**

**POV Bella**

J'étais plutôt fière de moi en quittant l'entrepôt 47, j'avais réussi à affronter Anthony… enfin Edward Cullen sans craquer… et pourtant, ça avait été compliqué…

Il s'était montré si doux, si gentil et mon corps réagissait toujours de manière aussi bizarre quand j'étais près de lui… mon cœur se serrait quand je revoyais son expression lorsque je lui avais annoncé que j'allais me marier avec Jacob et que j'avais un enfant. J'avais l'impression de lui avoir planté un couteau dans le ventre. Et je me détestais de le faire souffrir ainsi.

Je rentrais rapidement à la maison, Jacob était de garde à l'hôpital et comme Angela était toujours à Anaheim c'est Jasper qui gardait le petit. Il n'avait rien contre, il adorait ça même – il disait que ça lui faisait de l'entrainement pour plus tard – et Jasper travaillait le plus souvent de la maison mais je savais d'expérience qu'il n'était pas forcement facile de ce concentrer avec un bébé qui joue, pleure ou rempli sa couche à proximité…

Et ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas consacré une journée complète à mon fils. Au programme : câlins, promenade dans le parc, câlins, repas à la cuillère maison, câlins, bains, encore plus de câlins et avec un peu de chance je pourrais même travailler mes cours pendant sa sieste.

Quand j'arrivais à la maison, Jasper était installé à la table de la salle à manger avec son ordinateur portable et celui d'Alice ouverts devant lui, entouré d'une multitude de papier et de bloc. Comment il s'y retrouvait dans son bazar était une très bonne question.

Mais bon, chacun son système pour travailler… quand je faisais des recherches pour un mémoire mon bordel n'était pas forcement plus ordonné…

Jasper releva la tête quand il m'entendit poser mes clés dans le vide poche sur le comptoir séparant la cuisine de la salle à manger. Il posa son index sur sa bouche – langage universel pour demander le silence – puis il me désigna le baby-phone posé entre les deux ordinateurs.

J'attrapais deux bouteilles d'eau dans le frigo et m'installais en face de lui. Je lui en tendis une avant d'ouvrir la mienne et d'en boire une grande gorgé.

Jasper attendit que j'aie reposé ma bouteille pour parler :

_**- Salut Bella, déjà rentrée ?**_

_**- Oui… Angela est toujours à Anaheim **_

_**- Tu sais que j'aurais pu le garder plus longtemps…**_ m'apprit-il.

_**- Je sais Jazz… tu es un tonton génial mais je te rappelle que je suis en congés jusqu'à lundi… et comme Jacob est de garde pour 36 heures, je vais en profiter pour passer du temps avec mon bébé… juste lui et moi… ça fait une éternité que ça ne nous était pas arrivé. **_

_**- C'est sur qu'avec ta banque !**_

Il avait dit ça en plaisantant mais je pouvais toujours sentir la pointe de reproche.

_**- Jazz ! De toute façon c'est bientôt fini…**_

Jasper haussa un sourcil, surpris par ma remarque.

_**- Comment ça ?**_

_**- Oui… je crois qu'après le mariage je vais arrêter la banque. **_

J'y avais bien réfléchi, j'allais tout faire pour que le SD-6 – et l'Alliance si possible – soit détruit le plus vite possible, avant mon mariage de préférence alors la démission pour l'occasion me semblait être un bon « alibi » pour la perte de mon _emploi._

Vu son sourire Jasper devait approuver ma décision.

_**- Ah… ben enfin tu te décides…**_

_**- Oui… comme tu le dis…**_

Je regardais l'heure, presque 11 heures.

_**- Il dort depuis longtemps ?**_

_**- Je dirais une demie heure tout au plus… j'ai eu du mal à l'endormir, j'ai d'abord essayé de le coucher dans sa chambre. Il arrêtait pas de pleurer… finalement je l'ai mis dans son berceau dans ta chambre… il a chouiné un peu puis c'est endormi… **_

Jasper me regarda un instant avant d'ajouter :

_**- Je sais que ça ne me concerne pas mais c'est pas une bonne habitude qu'il a prit de dormir uniquement dans ta chambre… il faut qu'il s'habitue à dormir dans son lit à barreau et surtout dans sa chambre… et il commence à être un peu grand pour son berceau… **_

_**- Je sais, **_soupirais-je, _**mais c'est dur pour moi de l'entendre pleurer dans sa chambre et ça me fait réaliser qu'il grandit… c'est dur de me faire à l'idée que ce n'est plus mon tout petit bébé… **_

_**- Bella… il sera toujours ton petit bébé… quoi qu'il arrive… Sinon… quel est ton programme pour le reste de la journée ?**_ Ajouta-t-il sur un ton plus léger pour détendre l'atmosphère.

_**- Rien de bien extraordinaire… je vais faire à mangé pour midi, puis on va manger et jouer un peu et faire la sieste… peut-être même que je pourrais étudier un peu puis on ira faire une promenade au parc et en rentrant on passera par la boutique de vêtement pour enfant… il grandit tellement vite… qu'il n'a presque plus rien à sa taille… **_

_**- C'est sur qu'il pousse le champignon…**_ confirma mon ami.

_**- C'est aussi pour ça que je veux arrêter la banque… après la mort de ma mère j'ai grandi avec un père toujours absent… je ne veux pas qu'il connaisse ça… et je veux le voir grandir… J'ai l'impression d'avoir accouché hier… **_

Jasper rigola silencieusement, je savais à quoi il pensait.

_**- Et moi j'ai l'impression que c'était hier que tu nous réveillais avec Alice à trois heures du matin avec tes envies bizarres… **_

Je lui donnais une petite tape sur le bras.

_**- Hey… on ne se moque pas des envies d'une femme enceinte…**_

_**- Je sais… je sais…**_ se défendit-il en levant les bras… _**mais admet que les « cornichons nappés de chocolat fondu » c'est bizarre… **_

_**- Tu te rappelle de l'article que tu as écrit l'année dernière ? Celui sur la femme enceinte qui mangeait des journaux ? **_

_**- Bien sur que je m'en souviens… j'ai même eu un prix pour ce papier…**_

_**- Ouais ben dis-toi que moi au moins j'avais envie de trucs comestibles…**_

_**- C'est sur que vu comme ça…**_ rigola-t-il.

La porte s'ouvrit et Alice entra en sautillant sur ses talons hauts. Elle posa son sac de provision sur le comptoir de la cuisine et s'approcha de nous.

_**- Qu'est ce qui vous fait rire comme ça ?**_ demanda-t-elle en embrassant Jasper.

_**- La grossesse de Bella,**_ lui répondit son amoureux.

_**- Oh ! Les cornichons au chocolat…**_ rigola-t-elle à son tour.

_**- Moquez-vous, moquez-vous… ça ne m'atteint pas…**_ Je pointais Alice du doigt et lui dis : _**Attends quand ce sera ton tour… tu verras ce que les hormones grossesses peuvent nous faire faire… **_

_**- J'ai hâte… mais c'est pas pour tout de suite… **_

Je me levais et allais à la cuisine pour voir ce que contenait le sac en papier.

_**- Qu'est ce que tu as acheté de bon ?**_

_**- Je suis passé chez le primeur en rentrant du boulot. Il y avait de si jolis légumes que j'ai pas résisté… tu savais qu'il existait des poivrons violets ? et des oranges ? des blancs ? Regardes… c'est si…**_

_**- Coloré ?**_ lui proposais-je.

_**- Oui… voila… **_

_**- Tu sais au moins comment ils se préparent ?**_

_**- Ben… comme les autres… enfin je crois… un poivron c'est un poivron…**_ m'apprit-elle en haussant les épaules.

_**- Dit celle qui est capable de faire cramer l'eau des pâtes… **_

_**- Ah, ah, ah… **_

Je regardais les autres légumes qu'elle avait pris, des courgettes jaunes, des aubergines blanches, des tomates noires, des oignons violets…

_**- Est-ce que tu as pris un légume dans sa couleur originelle ?**_

_**- Oui regarde les pommes de terre…. **_

_**- Alice…**_ je secouais la tête, c'était tout elle choisir des aliments pour leur couleur. _**Je peux toujours faire une ratatouille… ça sera coloré mais ça devrait être bon quand même…**_

Je mis de l'eau à bouillir puis je lavais et taillais les légumes alors qu'Alice prenait place sur un tabouret au comptoir.

_**- Je sais que je suis nulle en cuisine mais depuis quand faut faire bouillir de l'eau pour une ratatouille ?**_

_**- C'est pas pour nous… Une ratatouille c'est trop acide pour un bébé… alors je vais faire une petite purée de pomme de terre pour adoucir les légumes… avec une tranche de jambon mixé ça fera un repas équilibré et presque entièrement fait maison… **_

Alice me fixait silencieusement alors que je continuais ma préparation puis finalement au bout de cinq minutes, elle craqua et me demanda :

_**- Et Anthony ? Tu l'as revu ? **_

Je restais le nez plongé dans mes courgettes multicolores et lui répondit en tentant de prendre un ton détaché et innocent :

_**- Pourquoi je l'aurais revu ?**_

_**- Rien mais je te trouve… différente depuis que tu l'as revu… comme à ton retour de Miami…**_

_**- Tu racontes n'importe quoi ! J'agis comme d'habitude… **_

_**- Et tu es beaucoup trop sur la défensive pour me faire croire que tu ne l'as pas revu,**_ continua-t-elle comme si je n'avais rien dit.

Je posais mon couteau en soupirant puis relevais la tête pour tomber dans le regard gris clair de mon amie, je voyais bien qu'elle n'était pas dupe.

_**- Tu as raison… je l'ai revu ce matin… et… et…**_

_**- Et… vous avez ?**_

_**- Non ! bien sur que non…**_ m'emportais-je, fâchée qu'elle puisse croire que je « céderais » si facilement. _**Mais il a changé de job… maintenant il travaille dans une banque avec laquelle je dois traiter… pour un client important… alors je vais être amené à le croiser souvent… peut-être même travailler avec lui… **_

_**- Ouille… ça promet…**_ grimaça-t-elle.

_**- Tu l'as dit Bouffy…**_ soupirais-je en mettant mes courgettes à dorer dans une poêle avec un peu d'huile d'olive.

_**- Et vous avez parlé ?**_ Se renseigna Alice.

_**- Travail… du contrat qu'il prépare pour notre… client commun…**_

C'était vraiment compliqué de lui parler « d'Anthony »… ça serait tellement plus facile si je pouvais simplement lui dire la vérité sur les circonstances de nos « retrouvailles » mais non je devais faire attention à chaque mot – terme – que j'utilisais.

_**- Bella !**_ Alice replia ses deux points sur ses hanches, elle était toute petite mais très autoritaire quand elle le voulait. _**Tu sais bien que je ne parle pas de ça… **_

_**- Un peu… je lui ai dit que j'allais me marier avec Jacob cet été et que j'avais un fils…**_

_**- Et c'est tout ?**_

Je sortis les courgettes de la poêle et mis les poivrons à rissoler avant de prendre deux gros oignons pour les émincer.

_**- Oui,**_ lui répondis-je.

_**- Tu ne crois pas qu'il y a d'autre chose que tu aurais pu lui dire ?**_

_**- Non… il n'a pas besoin de savoir… **_

_**- Je pense que si… mais c'est toi qui décide…**_ me dit-elle doucement.

_**- Absolument c'est moi qui décide. On va travailler ensemble quelques temps… puis chacun va reprendre sa vie… c'est tout…**_

_**- très bien… je n'insiste pas… Et à Jacob ? Tu as décidé quoi lui dire quoi ?**_

_**- La vérité.**_ Enfin la partie que je peux lui révéler sans le mettre en danger de mort. _**Je n'ai pas cherché à le revoir. Et de toute façon ça ne changera rien… Nous allons nous marier le 1**__**er**__** aout… j'espère que d'ici là Anthony Masen fera de nouveau parti de mon passé… **_

Je venais de finir la ratatouille quand des pleurs retentirent dans le baby-phone. J'éteignis le gaz puis allais chercher mon bébé dans la chambre. Je changeais rapidement sa couche avant de rejoindre mes amis. J'installais le petit dans sa chaise haute pendant qu'Alice mettait la table. Je fis rapidement cuire des escalopes de poulets puis nous passions à table. J'alternais entre mon assiette et celle du petit, malgré les couleurs… flash… c'était bon et il semblait aimer ça.

Après manger nous nous installions au salon pour jouer à nous lancer la balle, enfin la faisait rouler entre ses jambes et lui rigolait en essayant de l'attraper. Au bout d'un moment comme il baillait de plus en plus je décidais qu'il était temps pour la sieste. J'eu beaucoup de mal à l'endormir mais après 30 minutes à le bercer assisse dans le rocking-chair, j'avais fini par l'endormir et l'avais couché dans son lit, dans sa chambre. (*1)

Je souris. J'y étais arrivée.

– Et Si –

**POV Edward**

Après ma journée de travail j'étais rentré à la maison épuisé mais j'étais malgré tout allé courir avec le chien. Il n'y était pour rien si j'avais passé une mauvaise journée et que j'étais d'une humeur massacrante, lui tout ce qu'il voulait c'était manger et courir... peut-être jouer à la balle… et il était heureux.

Quand nous revenions du parc, Donovan était plus calme, il marchait gentiment à coté de moi et moi j'étais en sueur et un peu plus détendu.

Dire que j'étais surpris de trouver un Emmett – en bras de chemise, cravate défaite, manches remontées sur ses avant-bras assis sur la dernière marche du perron – aurait été mentir.

Je ne l'avais pas croisé de la journée à l'agence et je savais qu'il voulait savoir comment c'était passé ma rencontre avec Marie… enfin Isabella Swan.

Emmett se leva quand il me vit arriver.

_**- Salut Ed… ça va ? **_

_**- Très bien… je nage en plein bonheur…**_ Lui répondis-je ironique.

Son sourire s'agrandit tendis qu'il me laissait passer pour que j'puisse ouvrir la porte. Donovan se précipita entre nos jambes et alla directement à sa gamelle d'eau. Emmett referma la porte derrière lui et me suivi dans la cuisine.

_**- Alors… comment ça c'est passé ce matin avec Bella ?**_

_**- Emmett… je peux prendre une douche avant ?**_

_**- Ok mais dépêche toi… et ne crois pas que tu vas y échapper… **_me dit-il en me pointant du doigt.

_**- Je n'y comptais pas… mais là tout de suite je meurs d'envie de me laver et de me changer. **_

_**- Ouais bien sur… fait comme chez toi…**_

Je tirais sur mon t-shirt plein de sueur qui me collait au torse et le passais par-dessus la tête et partie en direction de la salle de bain. Avant de fermer la porte je me retournais en direction de mon ami et lui de se servir. Il y avait des bières dans le frigo ou des sodas dans le garage.

Je me dépêchais de me doucher et j'allais dans ma chambre pour enfiler un jeans noir et un t-shirt blanc (*2) puis je retournais dans le salon pour trouver Emmett vautré sur le canapé, une bière à la main à zapper entre deux chaines de sport.

Je m'installais de l'autre coté du canapé et pris la seconde bière sur la table basse.

_**- Alors ? Raconte ?**_

Je pris le temps d'ouvrir ma bouteille et d'en boire une longue gorgé avant de répondre :

_**- Elle a un fils… Isabella… elle a… un bébé… **_

C'était pas vraiment ce que j'avais prévu de dire à Emmett mais les mots étaient sorti de bouche avant que je ne m'en rende compte. Je lui jetais un coup d'œil, il s'était figé sa canette à mi-chemin entre la table et sa bouche, je pouvais voir qu'il faisait le même calcul que moi quand j'avais appris la « nouvelle ».

_**- Quel âge ?**_ Fini-t-il par me demander.

_**- Six mois…**_ soupirais-je déçu malgré moi.

_**- Désolé vieux… **_

_**- Tu peux pas l'être plus que moi… **_

_**- Tu aurais voulu être le père ?**_ me demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment.

Je repris une gorgé de ma bière en y pensant un instant.

_**- Je sais pas… je… j'l'avais pas vu depuis un an et demi, quand je la retrouve j'apprends qu'elle n'est pas vraiment qui je croyais qu'elle était… pourtant j'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'être déçu quand elle m'a dit que Jacob Junior venait d'avoir six mois… Il doit y avoir quelque chose qui tourne pas rond chez moi… **_

On resta un moment à regarder le match en silence avant qu'Emmett ne me demande :

_**- Et sinon… elle a accepté le plan d'extraction ?**_

_**- Non.**_

_**- Non ?**_ répétât-il en haussant un sourcil_**. Elle est au courant qu'elle a pas vraiment le choix ?**_

_**- Oui… mais elle veut pas « disparaitre »… elle veut devenir agent double…**_

_**- Telle père, telle fille…**_ il secoua la tête en rigolant. _**Ils sont d'accord en haut dans les bureaux ?**_

_**- Non pas encore… je dois voir Delvin et Charlie Swan dans la matinée… à moi de les convaincre… je sens que ça va être sympa comme réunion… parce qu'Isabella ne semble pas prendre « Non » pour réponse… je pleins le gars qui lui servira d'agent de liaison… **_

_**- Ouais… comme j'disais… je l'ai pas vu longtemps… mais si elle a le même caractère que son père ça va être sympa… **_

Nous n'ajoutions rien d'autre sur le sujet, de toute façon tant que je n'aurais pas réussi à convaincre Devlin – enfin surtout Charlie Swan – de l'utilité d'un autre agent infiltré au sein de l'Alliance, il n'y avait pas grand-chose d'autre à dire.

Emmett partit rapidement après le match et je mangeais un morceau en vitesse pour aller me coucher de tôt, depuis que le dossier « Isabella Swan » avait atterri sur mon bureau, j'avais dormi que quelque heures. Une bonne nuit complète me ferai le plus grand bien.

– **Et Si –**

Le lendemain en arrivant à l'agence, je demandais un rendez-vous d'urgence avec le directeur Devlin et Charlie Swan. Ça devait être mon jour de chance, l'agent Swan devait passer faire un rapport dans la matinée. Je n'aurais qu'à monter « expliquer » la Situation avec Isabella à ce moment.

En attendant, je vérifiais mes données une dernière fois en buvant un énième café quand mon téléphone sonna. Charlie Swan venait d'arriver, je rassemblais mes papiers et partis en direction de ce qui s'annonçait comme une « discussion sympathique ».

Machinalement je regardais le bureau d'Emmett en passant devant, comme d'habitude la porte était grande ouverte, il était assis sur son bureau et il semblait plaisanter au téléphone – « semblait » était le mot puisque mon ami pouvait rire de tout, même d'une éventuelle bombe posée dans sa voiture – quand il me vit passer, Emmett me fit un signe de la main et leva son pouce en l'air, comme pour dire : « va y, tu vas déchirer, c'est dans la poche… »

Si seulement.

Bon, dans l'idéal, pour bien commencer « l'entretien », je devais être à l'heure. Je ne connaissais pas vraiment Charlie Swan, je ne l'avais même jamais rencontré – peut-être, l'avais-je croisé dans un couloir, et encore – j'espérais lui faire bonne impression, et le convaincre du bien fondé de cette idée.

De ce que j'avais appris du père d'Isabella, c'était pas gagné d'avance.

A moi de me montrer convainquant.

Je pris l'ascenseur et montais à l'étage du directeur. Scott, le secrétaire/Chauffeur/Garde du corps de Devlin, me fit un signe de tête en direction de la porte, me donnant l'autorisation d'entrer.

Avant d'ouvrir la porte, je vérifiais que le nœud de ma cravate était bien droit et pris une profonde respiration. Je donnais un coup contre le battant et ouvris la porte, j'entrais d'un pas décidé.

Le directeur était à assis à son bureau, un homme – d'une petite cinquantaine – était debout derrière lui et lui montrait quelque chose sur ce qui lui semblait être un plan.

Comme ni l'un ni l'autre ne me donnait l'impression d'avoir remarqué ma présence, je me raclais la gorge et avançais un peu plus dans le bureau.

_**- Monsieur le Directeur, Agent Swan…**_

Les deux hommes levèrent la tête vers moi, aussitôt je me sentis mal, Charlie Swan semblait m'examiner de la tête au pied, me jauger. Je ne saurais dire si oui ou non ce qu'il voyait lui… « Plaisait ». Aucune émotion – bonne ou mauvaise – ne transparaissait sur son visage.

Je me demandais s'il était toujours comme ça ou est-ce que c'était seulement quand il était en « mode » agent de la CIA…

Au moins maintenant, je savais d'où Isabella tenait le détachement dont elle avait fait preuve dans l'entrepôt. De son père. Il donnait l'impression de pouvoir me manger au petit déjeuner. J'allais tout faire pour ne jamais m'en faire un ennemi.

Et vu le sujet que je devais aborder, c'était pas gagné.

Le directeur se leva et fit le tour de son bureau tandis que Charlie Swan restait en retrait, évaluant sans doute la situation.

_**- Edward Cullen, justement nous vous attendions,**_ me dit Devlin en me tendant la main.

Je la lui serrais rapidement et lui tendis le dossier que j'avais élaboré et apporté avec moi. Il le prit et se tourna vers l'agent Swan.

_**- Charlie, je te présente l'agent Cullen, c'est lui qui s'occupe de l'extraction d'Isabella. **_

Charlie Swan m'adressa un signe de tête sans dire un mot, j'en fis autant. Je n'arrivais toujours pas à me faire une idée de ce que je pensais de cet homme. Il me semblait austère et froid. Pas l'image du père idéal. Le directeur interrompit mes pensées en reprenant la parole.

_**- Alors, tout est au point avec l'extraction de Mlle Swan. **_

_**- Oui… enfin non…**_ hésitais-je. _**Elle ne veut pas le faire…**_

_**- Comment ça ? **_C'était la première fois que j'entendais la voix du père d'Isabella.

Elle était rauque et profonde, comme si elle ne servait pas souvent. Ce qui à bien y réfléchir et en voyant le propriétaire de la dite voix était surement le cas. Il ne semblait être le genre de gars qui parle pour ne rien dire.

_**- Je… j'ai vu Isa… Mlle Swan à plusieurs reprise,**_ me repris-je de justesse. _**Je lui ai expliqué la situation… je lui ai donné toutes les informations, je lui ai fait savoir que l'on pouvait « extraire » d'autres personnes… bref tout le dossier que vous aviez validé hier. Je vais pas mentir, elle l'a étudié quelques minutes avant de le rejeter. **_

Je repris ma respiration et cherchais mes prochains mots. J'allais quand même faire des reproches à mon patron, autant les faire comme il le fallait… Je voulais toujours avoir un boulot à la fin de cette entrevue.

_**- C'est à ce moment que j'ai appris quelque chose que j'aurais aimé savoir avant… **_

_**- Comme quoi ?**_ m'interrogeât le directeur.

_**- Qu'elle avait une famille… un fiancé mais surtout un enfant en très bas âge… bien entendu, je lui ai assuré, que nous pouvions les prendre en compte dans sa « nouvelle vie » mais elle refuse de prendre la fuite et se cacher avec un bébé… c'est à peu près les mots qu'elle a employé… **_

Un silence pensant régnait dans le bureau et j'avoue – l'espace d'un instant – j'ai eu peur pour mon poste, je me voyais déjà aller vérifier les risques terroristes au fin fond de l'Alaska… Je grimaçais intérieurement, Juneau ou Anchorage pouvaient être sympa – pour des vacances d'hivers – mais Barrow… beaucoup moins, j'y avais fait une mission il y a quelques années… je me souviens surtout de la neige – enfin de la glace – et des moins 16 degrés… en plein mois de juin… pas le climat auquel j'étais habitué.

Puis le directeur se tourna une nouvelle fois vers Charlie Swan, et lui demanda :

_**- Bella a eu un enfant et tu ne me l'as pas dit… quel genre d'ami es-tu ? **_

_**- Le genre qui a d'autres choses à te dire quand il vient te voir… comme : quels sont les prochains objectifs de l'Alliance ou du SD-3…**_

_**- Dis plutôt que tu voulais pas admettre que tu étais devenu grand-père… **_

_**- Aussi… **_

_**- Il faut l'admettre Charlie… toi et moi… On se fait vieux… **_

J'avais un peu l'impression – étrange et désagréable – d'assister à une conversation qui ne me concernait pas, même si je mourais d'envie de continuer à l'écouter, d'en apprendre d'avantage sur Isabella.

Ouais je sais…

Traitez-moi de maso si vous voulez…

Elle était fiancée, elle allait se marier – cet été – avec son… Jacob… elle avait même eu un enfant avec lui…

Et moi, je pensais toujours à elle… même là, en face de son père – qui avait pas l'ai commode, j'avais du mal à empêcher mon corps de réagir quand j'imaginais son visage. Pourtant ce n'était définitivement ni le lieu ni le moment…

Je décidais de les interrompre et de revenir sur un terrain moins dangereux – enfin… façon de parler – et leur annoncer l'intention d'Isabella de devenir agent double.

_**- Excusez-moi… **_

Aussitôt je récupérais l'attention du directeur de l'agence et de son adjoint.

_**- Oui… lui avez-vous bien fait comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas le choix ?**_ me demanda mon patron.

Non, tu parles… je suis débile… je ne lui ai rien dit… bien évidement que je lui ai expliqué la situation… mais comme je ne voulais pas finir mon existence à Barrow, je décidais de me taire, à la place je leur fis part de l'intention d'Isabella.

- _**Oui… je lui ai expliqué qu'elle n'avait pas le choix… connaissant la vérité, elle sait que la CIA ne peut pas la laisser travailler pour le SD-6, elle sait également qu'elle ne peut pas simplement démissionner… dans ce cas elle a 95% de chance de se faire exécuter par Aro Volturi. **_Je me tournais vers Charlie Swan et ajoutais : _**désolé de le dire comme ça… mais…**_

_**- C'est la vérité…**_ m'interrompit l'agent Swan. _**Aro est plus que capable de faire quelque chose comme ça… **_

_**- Oui, **_repris-je. _**Donc Mlle Swan connait les risques d'une « non-extraction » elle veut autre chose… **_

_**- quoi ?**_

J'avais la stéréo… chouette…

Bon, le moyen le plus simple était de le dire, simplement… après je tacherais de le convaincre.

_**- Devenir Agent Double…**_

Mentalement, je me préparais à la « tempête » qui n'allait pas tarder à exploser. Je n'eus pas à attendre très longtemps, juste 6 secondes avec que le père d'Isabella explose.

_**- JAMAIS ! mais ça va pas la tête ! **_

_**- Monsieur…**_ tentais-je…

_**- Cullen… Ne me parlez pas… vous êtes un incapable… tout ce que vous aviez à faire était de la faire disparaître sous le nom d'Isabella Swan à Los Angeles et la faire réapparaître ailleurs… sous n'importe quel nom… c'était pourtant pas compliqué… **_

Mais bien sur… je suis qui moi ? Houdini ?

Il croyait que c'était si facile que ça… créer une nouvelle identité, créer un passé… et tout.

_**- Monsieur… sauf le respect que je vous dois… **_

Une nouvelle fois, je ne pu finir ma phrase, ça devenait une habitude. Mais bon… c'était la vie de sa fille et je pouvais pas me plaindre… j'étais toujours vivant.

_**- Je savais que j'aurais du le faire moi-même.**_ Il sortit son téléphone et commença à chercher un numéro dans son répertoire.

Je devais faire quelque chose, je tenais à ma carrière, je ne voulais pas que me supérieurs ne me pense pas capable de convaincre un autre « agent ».

_**- Monsieur Swan,**_ j'avais parlé plus fort – sans pour autant lui crier dessus – mais je voulais qu'il m'écoute : _**Je vous assure que j'ai fait tout mon possible pour la convaincre... mais… admettez qu'une deuxième « taupe » au sein de l'Alliance nous aiderait… **_

_**- NON… nous nous en sortons très bien… ma fille ne deviendra agent double… **_

_**- Encore une fois et avec tout le respect que je vous dois Monsieur Swan, la situation avec l'Alliance et le SD-6 est loin d'aller en s'arrangeant… au contraire… cette division prend de l'ampleur… nous soupçonnons depuis pas mal de temps qu'Aro Volturi ne soit… disons… monté en encore plus haut dans les sphères de l'Alliance… qu'il n'ait encore plus de « pouvoir »… **_

Pour une fois il ne semblait pas décidé à m'interrompre, alors je poursuivis :

_**- Je pense vraiment que qu'Isabella pourrait nous apporter une aide très précieuse… depuis qu'elle a demandé… plutôt depuis qu'elle a exigé devenir agent double, j'ai travaillé sur cette hypothèse… je sais que je ne travaille pas pour le contre espionnage, mais je pense avoir mis en place de bons protocoles de contact, je pense vraiment avoir tout mis en place pour assurer sa sécurité, celle de son fils… ou de son fiancé et de ses amis… **_

_**- Charlie… avant de râler, regardons ce qu'à préparer l'agent Cullen… je sais que tu t'inquiète pour Isabella et c'est normal mais… je suis de son avis… un autre agent infiltré nous aiderais vraiment… Je suis désolé que ce soit « tombé » sur ta fille… mais on a besoin de toute l'aide qu'il nous est possible d'avoir. **_

Je passais plus de deux heures à leur expliquer les protocoles de contact, les lieux de rencontres, les disposions auxquels j'avais pensé pour nous assurer que son appartement n'était pas sur écoute… qu'aucun micro ne soit installé, dans sa voiture, sur elle… tout… tout ce à quoi j'avais pu penser…

_**- Ça me semble plutôt bien… excellent même compte tenu du manque de temps… **_

Je m'autorisais un sourire intérieur… peut-être même une petite danse de la victoire… un compliment – même masqué – du directeur de la CIA était toujours bon à prendre.

_**- Mouais…**_ consentit le Directeur adjoint.

Bon le père d'Isabella ne louait pas mes louanges mais ne critiquait pas – trop – mon travail non plus…

Je restais en retrait alors que mes deux supérieurs discutaient de certains points et parlaient des dispositions supplémentaires. Après environ une heure, ils semblaient se souvenir de ma présence et se tournèrent vers moi.

_**- Et qui avez-vous prévu pour faire la liaison entre l'agence et ma fille ?**_ me demanda Monsieur Swan.

J'admettais être pris de court, que je n'avais pas du prévu cette question. Je n'avais absolument aucune idée de qui serait le plus compétant pour cette mission.

_**- Heu… je… ce n'est pas à moi de… décider… je pense que c'est au directeur Devlin de choisir… qui lui semble… le plus… qualifier… Pour cette mission « délicate »**_ biaisais-je, en essayant de ne pas trop bafouiller.

_**- Bien…**_ Charlie se retourna vers le directeur. _**A qui penses-tu ?**_

_**- Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps d'y penser… mais… pour quoi pas l'agent Cullen… **_

_**- Tu crois qu'il est suffisamment compétant pour ça ?**_ lui demanda l'agent Swan en me détaillant de la tête au pied une nouvelle fois.

_**- Charlie… regarde le dossier… en seulement quelques heures… il a mis en place les protocoles, il a trouvé les lieux, il travaille sur le dossier du SD-6 depuis des années… il connait CE dossier par cœur… Il connait Isabella… **_dit le directeur en montant l'épais dossier que j'avais monté avec moi_**. Je ne pense pas qu'on puisse trouver quelqu'un d'autre en si peu de temps…**_

Les revoilà à parler comme si je n'étais pas là, sauf que cette fois, il parlait de moi. J'avais l'étrange sensation d'être transparent… c'était vraiment bizarre comme sensation.

Je restais dans mon coin et les laissais discuter de moi comme si je n'étais pas là alors que de temps en temps, l'un ou l'autre me jetait un coup d'œil. Et je comprenais très bien les enjeux d'un tel poste – agent de liaison – je savais que c'était compliqué, risqué… dangereux même. Je n'étais pas stupide, si Aro Volturi apprenait la « trahison » d'Isabella, il la ferait exécuté sans aucune hésitation et il allait sans aucun doute en faire autant avec toutes personnes « travaillant » avec elle…

Je n'étais pas sur de vouloir être cet agent là…

En plus être l'agent de liaison d'Isabella m'amènerait à la rencontrer… souvent… seul à seul… dans des lieux isolés…

Je savais ça... c'est moi qui avait mis en place ces protocoles de rencontre…

Dans l'état actuel de nos… relations je ne pensais pouvoir supporter passer des heures seul avec Isabella, mes émotions… mes sentiments à son égard était toujours en vrac… je ne savais pas ce que ressentais pour elle… j'étais attiré par elle, il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus…

Mais elle était fiancée… elle avait un enfant…

Je devais tourner la page. L'oublier et continuer à avancer. Et je ne pensais pas que cela allait être possible si je devais la côtoyer tout les jours… la voir… même quelques minutes… même dans cet entrepôt… Elle était toujours aussi belle… et désirable… et moi je n'étais qu'un homme… un homme faible… qui lorsqu'il se retrouvait en sa présence se retrouvait dans le corps d'un adolescent de 15 ans à peine…

_**- Alors… vous acceptez ?**_ me demanda le directeur.

Je sursautais en revenant dans le présent.

Merde.

Il m'avait demandé quoi ?

Parti dans mes divagations sur Isabella Swan, j'avais arrêté de prêter attention à ce qui se passait autour de moi, en particulier à la conversation qui était en train de se dérouler entre mes deux supérieurs.

_**- Pardon ?**_

_**- Vous acceptez ? D'être l'agent de liaison d'Isabella Swan ?**_ répéta le directeur Devlin.

_**- heu…**_

_**- Robert… tu vois bien qu'il est pas suffisamment compétant pour ça…**_ nous interrompit Charlie Swan.

_**- Charlie… **_

_**- Monsieur Swan. **_Ce n'était pas à Devlin ne prendre ma défense, j'étais un grand garçon, j'étais capable de le faire moi-même_**. C'est pas que je pense ne pas être assez compétent ou l'être trop… pour un tel poste… c'est juste que je ne m'y attendais pas.**_

Sérieusement, pas une seule seconde, j'avais imaginé être l'agent de liaison d'Isabelle. Depuis que je l'avais retrouvé, j'avais imaginé plusieurs scénarios, je nous avais imaginés reprendre notre relation là où on l'avait laissé en descendant du paquebot – je sais c'était stupide et idiot, mais j'avais droit de rêver – puis j'avais réalisé que ça n'allait pas être possible, Isabella était presque mariée et surtout elle avait un enfant. Hors je n'étais pas un… briseur de famille.

Est-ce que je pouvais le faire ? Pas être agent de liaison, ça je savais que je pouvais le faire, j'étais – sans me venter – un bon agent, avec n'importe qui d'autre je me poserais même pas la question, j'accepterais.

Mais étais-je capable d'être l'agent de liaison d'Isabella Swan ? La voir tout les 2/3 jours ou pire tout les jours. Etre si près d'elle et en même temps si loin, elle appartenait à un autre.

Je devais l'oublier pour passer à autre chose et être si proche ça n'allait pas m'aider.

Et pourtant c'était pas le genre de proposition – de poste – que l'on refusait. Alors avant même de m'en rendre compte je m'entendis ajouter.

_**- Mais j'accepte.**_

_**- Très bien**_. Me dit le directeur en me tendant la main. _**Je vous laisse l'annoncer à Mlle Swan. **_

_**- D'accord. **_

Il se tourna une nouvelle fois vers Charlie Swan et à nouveau je me sentais de trop. Sauf que cette fois j'étais vraiment de trop. Je n'avais plus rien à faire ici. Le père d'Isabella me regardait comme si j'étais un moustique, un moustique dérangeant. Je décidais que le mieux que j'avais à faire était de quitter le bureau, de toute façon j'avais d'autre chose à faire.

Je devais réaliser ce que je venais d'accepter.

Et prévenir Isabella. Que sa demande pour devenir agent double avait été accepté et que j'étais son… agent de liaison.

J'ignorais comment elle allait prendre la situation.

**– Et Si –**

_Et voila…_

_Pas de rencontre Bella/Edward,_

_Mais nous avons eu un petit Bella/Jasper/Alice bien sympa… Les « Cornichons au nappage chocolat » qu'est ce que j'ai pu en manger pendant mes quatre mois de grossesse…_

_Bella a l'intention de dire la vérité à Jacob sur le « retour d'Anthony »… Comment va-t-il réagir ? _

_Et Edward et Emmett… _

_Qu'avez-vous pensé de la rencontre Edward/Charlie/Directeur ?_

_Comment Bella va réagir en apprenant qu'Edward va être son agent de liaison ?_

_Je vous laisse y réfléchir… moi j'ai ma petite idée mais je redécouvre une bonne partie des détails en tapant l'histoire sur Word (j'en modifie aussi certains détails pour coller aux persos Twilight…) J'ai écrit l'histoire originale il y a…oula… 5 ou 6 ans… peut être même 7… alors… je suis parfois surprise par certains passages… je n'ai que deux ou trois chapitres modifiés d'avances_

_Mais je sais comment l'histoire fini ^^_

_**Je ne sais pas si je pourrais poster la semaine prochaine, une de mes amie – ma meilleur amie – entre à l'hôpital aujourd'hui… elle doit ce faire opérer aujourd'hui et demain, je vais garder ses enfants (6,7 et 13 ans) le temps de son hospitalisation – elle doit sortir vendredi – et ensuite elle viendra passer au moins une semaine à la maison, le temps de bien ce remettre. Alors avec tout ce petit monde à la maison, je sais pas si j'aurais le temps de finir le prochain chapitre a temps pour lundi… mais promis… je le poste dès que je peu et dès que ma vie aura repris un cours plus… normale je reprendrais mes publications hebdomadaire… **_

_Je me suis crée un profil Facebook pour vous tenir informer de l'avancée de mes histoires et pour vous mettre des photos qui m'ont inspiré. Mon pseudo Debby Fiction. N'hésitez pas à m'ajouter en ami._

_PS : Pour celles (ceux ?) qui suivent MET je suis – toujours - en plein dans l'écriture du Chapitre 6… je le poste dés que je peux… j'ai pas écrit grand chose… j'ai du mal avec la séance de rééducation aquatique… les images de Robert Pattinson « jouant » dans une piscine avec une certaine blonde pour une pub vous savez… pour un parfum… ont tendances à me déconcentrer… (les autres images du clip aussi…)_

_Laissez-moi un petit commentaire pour me dire ce que vous avez pensé…_

_Encore désolée pour les fautes d'orthographe… j'ai essayé d'en supprimer un maximum… mais vu que j'ai écris et relu dans la lancée, il est plus que probable que certaines soient passé entre les mailles du filet de ma correction…_

_Et je voudrais vous avouer que je souffre d'une légère dyslexie… parfois je vois un mot pour moi bien orthographié alors que ce n'est pas le cas…et parfois il m'arrive de voir un mot à la place d'autre… je le sais… je fais attention… mais… c'est pas toujours facile…_


End file.
